Voeux de silence
by casse-bonbon
Summary: "Comme depuis plus de 2 ans. 2 ans que je ferme ma gueule. C'est long, 2 ans...". Eren Jeager, 18 ans, passionné de dessin, prend des cours avec le professeur Levi Ackerman, à la demande de sa sœur Mikasa. Seulement, Levi finit par apprendre la vérité : Eren ne parle pas, pas parce qu'il est muet, mais parce qu'il a fait vœux de silence il y a 2 ans, après l'Accident..(/!\yaoi)
1. chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0 :**

 ** _5:12 du matin. 9 mai 2015._**

Les clefs s'entrechoquent quand je les sors de ma poche. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte avec une première clef. Ce n'est pas la bonne. Je retente avec une deuxième clef, puis une troisième,... Tout le trousseau y passe. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à les trier, elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses... Ça ne rentre pas, peut-être que je la mets dans le mauvais sens... D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre. Magie, je n'ai même pas touché la poignée ! Beaucoup trop fort.

\- Tu te fous de moi Eren.

Ah non. C'était maman. C'est elle la magicienne ?

\- 'Soir 'man...

\- Vu l'heure ce serait plutôt "bonjour".

\- Ah ouais ? Désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure...

\- Sans rire.

Pourquoi elle utilise un ton froid ? Elle d'habitude si joyeuse, en bonne faux-cul.

\- Tu me laisses rentrer maintenant 'man ?

\- Je ne laisse pas un ivrogne rentrer chez moi.

\- Roooh aller maman... Pète un coup ça t'fera du bien...

\- Bordel Eren mais pour qui tu te prends ?!

Elle est conne sa question nan ?

\- Bah... Eren Jeager...

\- Tu viens d'où comme ça ?! Je t'ai laissé des tonnes de messages sur ton portable tu n'as répondu à aucun !

\- Mais siii je t'ai dis que j'étais à une fête... C'est l'anniversaire de Conny aujourd'hui... Ou hier, ça dépend de quelle journée on parle...

\- Tu fais chier Eren ! J'en ai marre que tu rentres bourré tous les week-ends ! J'en peux plus de toutes tes fêtes !

Oï pour qui elle se prend ? Je suis jeune je m'amuse si je veux !

\- Putain maman sois pas chiante...

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Eren ! Si tu veux rentrer un jour dans cette maison, je te conseille d'être plus respectueux !

\- Je suis _hyper_ respectueux, c'est juste toi qui me cherche pour rien.

\- Pour rien ?! Comment ça pour rien ?! Tu n'as que 16 ans ! Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air à force ! Tes notes n'arrêtent pas de baisser, et j'ai encore retrouvé une bouteille de vodka dans ta chambre ! Je ne parle même pas de tout le shit que tu peux fumer ! Je ne te vois plus, je ne te reconnais même plus !

\- Oh calme toi ! T'as tes règles c'est ça ?

\- Mais tu te fous de moi en plus ?! C'est sérieux ce que je te dis là ! Fais au moins genre de t'y intéresser !

\- Putain maman, laisse moi tranquille... On en parlera demain si tu veux mais là j'ai juste envie de dormir...

\- Non Eren. Tu ne rentreras pas dans cette maison.

\- Je vais dormir où alors ? Sur le paillasson ?

\- Où tu veux je m'en fous. Tu as juste intérêt d'être là demain matin.

\- C'que tu peux être casse-couilles parfois j'te jure... La mère de Conny le laisse faire ce qu'il veut lui au moins...

\- Vas te faire adopter alors. En attendant, ta mère, c'est moi.

\- Bah y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerais que tu ne l'ais jamais été.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée de parler ? C'est pas son genre, c'est bizarre. Je vois ses yeux commencer à briller. Elle a le même regard que lorsqu'on lui parle de papa... Elle finit par me dire :

\- Je sors faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu peux aller dormir.

Tiens, elle abandonne déjà ? Elle prend ses clefs de voiture, un manteau, et sort, me laissant comme un con sur le pas de la porte. Je rentre et ferme cette dernière derrière moi. Je baille tout en balançant mes baskets à travers le salon. Complètement crevé, je monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit, dans lequel je m'endors, sans même ôter mes vêtements...

OoooO

 ** _Aujourd'hui._** **7 novembre** ** _2017_**

Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Le lendemain matin, la police est venue toquer à la porte pour me dire que ma mère avait eu un accident sur la route, qui lui a été fatal. C'est d'ailleurs la deuxième fois dans ma vie qu'elle vient à la maison. La première fois, c'était pour mon père.

Je m'en suis voulu. Je me suis haï. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite avant son décès c'était que j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'est jamais été ma mère. J'aurais pu lui dire tellement de chose, à la place j'ai sous-entendu qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Mes mots la suivront pour l'éternité. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, gommer ces quelques secondes... Mais c'est trop tard. Alors j'ai pris une décision ; j'ai arrêté de parler.

 _"Bah y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerais que tu ne l'ais jamais été."_

C'est la dernière phrase, les derniers mots, qui sont sortis de ma bouche. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus jamais dire quelque chose que je peux regretter.

OoooooO

 **Qu'ai-je fait...**

 **Bon, par où commencer...**

 **Sachez mes amis, que cette fanfiction, n'aurais pas du voir le jour avant... Au moins 1 ou 2 mois. À vrai dire, j'en écris une autre à côté, et je m'étais promis de ne pas en poster une nouvelle tant que je n'avais pas finis celle-là... Mais voilà, il est 0:30 passé, et passé 0:30 je ne réponds plus de mes actes. (D'ailleurs, comme je le poste sur un coup de tête, je serai la seule correctrice)**

 **Ensuite, ce chapitre est un chapitre introductif, ne vous étonnez pas pour sa taille, les autres seront beaucoup plus longs.**

 **Quant au prochain chapitre, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est en cours d'écriture, et que les suivants des autres ont déjà leur résumé d'écrits. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai ma fanfiction Assume Grey qui est presque fini, et dont j'ai déjà du retard, plus deux autres projets en cours, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster rapidement le premier vrai chapitre... Croisons les doigts !**

 **Je me doute que c'est peu pour juger, juste un chapitre introductif, mais... review quand même ? Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction, et avant de commencer j'aimerai vous avertir : dans cette histoire, beaucoup de langage des signes fera son apparition, donc pour le différencier des autres répliques orales, il sera mis comme ceci :**

 _*ereri/riren c'est la vie*_

 **Vous allez voir c'est assez simple à comprendre ! On se retrouve à la fin pour plus d'info, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Eren. Bouge.

 _\- *Ta gueule*_

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire.

 _\- *Mikasa... Je m'ennuie..._ *

\- Je vois ça ! Tu n'as qu'à sortir, va voir Armin, cours au parc,... Fais ce que tu veux, mais juste... Tire-toi.

 _\- *Ta petite copine vient à la maison... ?*_ lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite copine. Maintenant, dégage ! Prends ton carnet et va dessiner de beaux arbres !

 _\- *Je les ai déjà beaucoup trop dessiné...*_

\- Sors d'ici bon sang !

Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers la porte. J'enfile ma veste, sors, sans rien dire. Comme depuis plus de 2 ans. 2 ans que je ferme ma gueule. C'est long, 2 ans... Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans et je vis au crochet de ma grande sœur, dans son appart. La première année elle m'a aidé à apprendre le langage des signes. On avait pris des cours à domicile pour moi. C'était plus simple, comme je ne sortais pas de chez elle. "Chez nous maintenant" dirait-elle. Faux. C'est elle qui paie, elle qui bosse, elle qui a signé avec le proprio. Moi, je squatte. C'est provisoire, mais difficile de trouver du travail pour un muet. Et comme je n'ai pas de papiers expliquant officiellement que je suis muet, j'ai aucune aide si ce n'est celle de Mikasa. J'avais un psy aussi, mais quand il a vu que nos séances n'avançaient à rien, il a abandonné. De toute façon, ça coûtait trop chère. En attendant d'avoir un boulot, je suis en terminale L dans un lycée lambda, pour aller en fac d'histoire. Avant l'Accident, c'était ma grande passion l'histoire, en plus du dessin, alors ma sœur a insisté pour que je continue. "Pourquoi pas", j'ai dit, "ça fait quelque chose à faire de mes journées". En dehors de dessiner bien sûr. Je n'ai pas arrêté. J'ai toujours un petit carnet, un crayon papier 2H et un paquet de clope blonde dans ma poche. Ça aussi je n'ai pas arrêté. Je ne bois plus, ne prends aucune drogue, mais pour compenser, ma consommation de cigarette s'est décuplée, au grand damne de ma sœur.

Ça fait au moins 10 minutes que je marche dans la rue. Je prends une cigarette, l'allume, inhale la fumée avec délice. Putain c'que c'est bon... Ça m'arrive souvent, mettre mes écouteurs, fumer, et marcher longtemps dans la ville. Encore plus depuis l'Accident. Avant, c'était seulement quand j'étais énervé. Maintenant, c'est tous les jours. C'est agréable de sentir le vent frais rafraichir ses tempes, ses joues, ses mains. Enfin, ses doigts, en l'occurrence, puisque ma paume est protégée par des mitaines. Un problème ? Quand on habite en Bretagne, tous les moyens sont bons pour se réchauffer.

Une demi-heure déjà... Je vais rentrer, tant pis si Mikasa est avec sa meuf. Ça caille, on est en Novembre quand même !

Mes pas me conduisent d'eux-même jusqu'à l'appartement. Quand je rentre, je trouve Mikasa sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Je tape deux petits coups contre le mur pour attirer son attention et lui demande :

 _\- *Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?*_

\- Ah Eren ! T'es rentré !

 _\- *Non sérieux ? Comment as-tu deviné ? À croire que la Terre est peuplée de génies...*_

\- Ferme-la et viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

Je me rapproche d'elle, me penche au-dessus du canapé et lis ce qu'il y a noté sur l'écran : **Cours de dessin proposé par le professeur Levi Ackerman**.

 _\- *Mikasa... C'est gentil, mais on n'a pas l'argent...*_

\- Si ! Comme c'est des cours spécialisés, ils sont beaucoup moins chers !

 _\- *Ce sont des cours pour les muets ?*_

\- Non, pour les sourds et les mal-entendants, mais ils ne demandent aucun justificatifs, alors tu feras genre.

 _\- *Intéressant... Levi Ackerman ? Il a le même nom que toi. Amusant.*_

\- Allez Eren, dis oui ! Ça fait longtemps que tu veux prendre des cours avec un professeur pour connaître plus de techniques !

 _\- *Dis plutôt que tu en as marre de me voir trainer ici...*_

\- C'est pas faux, mais pas que, je t'assure !

\- _*Ça vaut le coup de faire un essai...*_

\- Super ! Par contre ça commence demain. À 9h...

\- _*9h ? Tu te fous de moi ?!*_

\- Fais un effort ! Bonne volonté Eren ! Et de toute façon j'ai déjà prévenu ce "Levi" que tu seras là.

Je m'apprête à répliquer violemment, mais elle me devance :

\- Quoi ? Je savais très bien que tu allais accepter ! Alors demain, levé 8h au plus tard. Si tu te défiles, tu auras affaire à moi.

Inutile de résister, quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est impossible de lui en défaire. Mais réveil 8h... Un samedi... Ça fait mal... Je capitule, mais me dirige énervé vers ma chambre pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Avant de claquer la porte, j'entends ma garce de sœur me lancer toujours depuis le salon :

\- Et avec le sourire !

OoooO

8h53, devant la porte de la salle de cours, j'hésite à entrer. À l'intérieur, des élèves bougent les bras et les mains pour parler entre eux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mikasa, le nez dans son écharpe rouge. Elle me fixe, attend une réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ils vont pas te bouffer.

- _*On sait jamais...*_

\- Sérieusement, t'attends quoi ?

\- _*Je pourrai te poser la même question.*_

\- Je vérifie que tu ne te défiles pas. Et j'aimerais parler à ton professeur, je veux être sûr que tu ne cours aucun risque.

\- _*T'es folle...*_

\- Non, je prends soin de toi, c'est tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle est folle.

Je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour voir derrière moi une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roux, mi-longs, avec un chaleureux sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui rends son sourire, si contagieux.

\- * _Tu es nouveau ?*_ me demande-t-elle.

\- * _Oui, je m'appelle Eren.*_

 _\- *Enchantée Eren ! Moi c'est Petra. Tu vas voir, le professeur Levi est très gentil, malgré ses airs froids et distants. Ses cours sont très passionnants !*_

Froid et distant ? Y a pas à dire ça envoie du rêve...

 _\- *Ça fait longtemps que tu suis ses cours ?*_

 _\- *Au moins deux bonnes années ! Je ne me m'en lasse pas, on apprend toujours de nouvelles choses !*_

 _\- *C'est rassurant.*_

 _\- *Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je te guiderai si tu as besoin.*_

Elle garde toujours son sourire au lèvres, elle donne vraiment l'impression d'être plein de vie. Je regarde Mikasa, qui d'un signe de tête me donne son accord pour entrer avec Petra dans la salle. Je lui demande :

\- * _Tu restes là ?*_

\- * _Je resterai prostrée devant cette porte tant que je n'aurai pas vu ton professeur.*_

Elle me parle avec ses mains, elle a bien compris que maintenant que quelqu'un est là, elle devait éviter de parler pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture. On s'est mis d'accord pour dire que je pouvais lire sur les lèvres, mais nous devons malgré tout faire attention. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas me faire virer. C'est vrai que me lever ce matin n'a pas été des plus agréable, mais c'est une super opportunité. De plus, maintenant que j'ai d'autres activités que les cours et mes balades, Mikasa est rassurée, ce qui peut m'être bénéfique ultérieurement. J'aime beaucoup Mikasa, je lui dois énormément. Mais parfois... elle ressemble à un vrai chien de garde. Ma liberté a toujours été précieuse, or il arrive qu'avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être en cage. Ça paraîtrait presque ingrat de dire ça, sachant que ma liberté je n'en profite plus. Ça me manquerait presque, des soirées à se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à pas d'heure. Seulement aujourd'hui, impossible d'en boire. Vodka, rhum, whisky, jusqu'à la simple bière, tous imbuvables. La seule fois ces deux dernières années que j'en ai avalé j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Depuis, j'ai perdu contact avec tous mes "amis". Une soirée à se bourrer la gueule, sans se bourrer la gueule, ça devient juste triste et ennuyeux. Je les ai trouvés pitoyables. Eux m'ont trouvé chiant. On n'a plus essayé de se joindre, comme un accord commun silencieux. Le seul ami qu'il me reste, c'est mon meilleur ami Armin. Seulement il vit à Lorient, à une heure trente de route, alors on ne se voit pas aussi souvent que l'on le voudrait.

Petra me tire par la manche pour passer l'encadrure de la porte. Elle va s'asseoir à une table et me fait signe de se mettre à côté d'elle. On commence à parler. On raconte brièvement ce qu'on fait dans la vie, ce qu'on aime, on parle du dessin, de l'art en général,...

C'est là que je l'ai vu. 9h01 exactement. Une stature imposante, dominatrice, même si elle est petite. Des fines jambes musclées, des bras puissants et des épaules carrés. Une peau pâle, presque en porcelaine. Les cheveux couleur noir corbeau, rasés sur les cotés, retombant sur le dessus. La machoire dessinée, masculine, et des lèvres roses, envoutantes. Et ses yeux... Gris, froids, ils vous traversent corps et âmes, alors qu'ils se contentent de vous survoler dans la foule. Ils perçoivent vos pensées, vos fantasmes les plus profonds. Vous êtes nus, incapables de vous cacher, de détourner le regard. Quand l'homme en face de moi se plante devant le tableau et ancre son regard dans le mien, tout mon corps a tremblé, victime d'une sensation inconnue. Délicieuse et terrifiante.

OoooO

Pour l'instant, j'ai passé 6h de cours au côté de Petra à écouter le professeur Levi Ackerman. Comme ma nouvelle amie m'avait prévenu, ses cours sont passionants. Je n'ai plus aucun mal à me lever, quand je sais tout ce qu'il est capable de m'apprendre. On pourrait croire qu'il connait toutes les techniques, toutes les couleurs jamais existées. Aujourd'hui Levi nous a demandé un travail spécial. Il ne veut pas nous apprendre quelque chose, mais qu'au contraire on l'en lui apprenne. Il tient à avoir une relation de confiance et de confidence avec ses élèves. Notre sujet ; représenter l'objet de nos désirs. Ce que notre professeur veut, c'est qu'on lui montre une passion, un désir profond qui nous prend aux tripes. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas ressenti de telles sensations depuis longtemps. Je reste là, au moins 5 minutes, les yeux rivés sur une feuille vièrge. Je relève la tête et découvre deux points gris perçants. Quand je vois ses yeux, je trouve le courage de fermer les miens. Je vois à travers mes paupières une infinité de nuances de gris, des tâches qui dansent, animales, sauvages. Magnifique. À travers ses nuances, je trouve l'inspiration. J'ouvre les yeux, ainsi que ma boite de fusain, et salis ma feuille de toutes ses couleurs sombres que je viens de voir. Petit à petit, mes tâches prennent une forme. Ma main bouge plus vite que mes pensées. Elle s'active d'elle-même. Après tout, dessiner c'est ce que je fais de mieux, elle connait les mouvements par coeur. Quand la sonnerie de Levi sonne, je pose mon crayon et regarde le résultat de ma transe. Je reste ébahi face à ce que je vois.

Sur l'ancienne feuille blanche, se trouve une panthère grise qui bondit vers nous, nous donnant l'impression d'être la proie. Son pelage dessiné au fusain semble doux, mais très flou, pour montrer à quel point l'animal va vite. Sur son dos se trouve deux grandes ailes de corbeau qui donnent plus de puissance à son saut. Elles battent l'air avec force. Mais ce qui donne plus de violence et de bestialité au dessin, c'est la tâche pleine de gris divers qui entoure la bête. C'est vivant, sauvage, incroyable.

Alors que les élèves sortent un à un, Levi s'approche de ma table. Il prend mon dessin, le regarde minutieusement, et le repose. Il dit simplement :

\- * _Très expressif, j'adore.*_

On se regarde silencieusement quelques instants, puis il demande :

\- * _Tu te souviens que c'est ton tour de nettoyer la salle gamin ?*_

 _\- *Oui, ma soeur passe me prendre dans 20 minutes.*_

"Gamin". C'est le surnom qu'il m'a trouvé. J'ai vainement essayé de lui faire comprendre que je m'appelle Eren, mais il m'a répondu un truc du genre "Gamin, Eren, où est la différence ?". J'ai abandonné, sachant que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Une fois je l'ai appelé "le nain". Il m'a ordonné de me mettre à genoux devant le mur et de porter trois gros livres d'art au dessus de ma tête. Je suis resté là au moins 15 minutes. La douleur était horrible, et les courbatures le lendemain abominables.

Je nettoie toutes les tables, faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser de trace (Levi est très maniaque). Alors que j'en suis à la fin, un bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne sans réfléchir. Je vois Levi à côté des casiers, puis une chaise étalée au sol. Je comprends alors mon erreur. Je relève doucement la tête et vois mon professeur, les sourcils froncés, comme en pleine réflexion. Puis son visage prend une allure étonnée. On se fixe plusieurs minutes sans bouger, sous la surprise. Levi a compris, je l'ai entendu.

OoooooO

 **Re-bonjour !**

 **Voici le premier vrai chapitre ! Un peu court certes, mais il faut bien un début... Hihihi !**

 **J'ai attendu trois semaines avant de poster le nouveau chapitre (c'est bien ça ? On va dire que oui). C'est long, surtout pour un 2000 mots, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'énergie. Il est deux heures du matin quand j'écrits, je dois utiliser ma nuit pour me consacrer à mes écrits, et entre nous c'est pas un rythme facile à tenir. Le truc c'est qu'en fin d'année, les profs nous donnent un tas de projets à finir et on est fatigué de bosser H24. C'est lourd, genre vraiment. Après, c'est une phase, les vacances sont bientôt (9juin), ce qui veut dire que je pourrais poster beaucoup plus rapidement ! Alors désolé, mais il n'y a pas de fréquence déterminée entre chaque chapitre pour le moment, j'essaie juste de ne pas être trop longue.**

 **Maintenant, les reviews !**

 **Ma petite ombre : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait grave plaisir :3**

 **Sasha-saan : J'écoute pas les rageux. Mais merci quand même :p**

 **Oroszlan : Merci, il en faudra du courage c'est sûr ! ;)**

 **Akashi2811 : Merci, et voilà la suite !**

 **Lojsha : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire sur un sujet qui change comme tu dis ;)**

 **BIBIDU13 : J'adore le pseudo. J'espère que tu voudras encore lire la suite ! merci beaucoup c'est hyper sympa, à une prochaine !**

 **Lorieme17 : Hihi merci !**

 **Fiesta : On sent que tu as eu du mal, mais t'inquiète barquette, j'ai eu les deux reviews. Il n'y a pas ton pseudo, mais je pense quand même savoir qui tu es... ;) Aha je comprends t'en fais pas ! Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! À une prochaine !**

 **Eren 94 : Merci beaucoup :3**

 **Kiki09531 : Salut toi ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici ;) Ouais, Eren qui se tait ça fait du bien :') Désolée pour toi, mais même si j'aime écrire des dialogues parce que ça va vite, j'adore les descriptions. Fais attention, on met tout sur le compte de l'alcool, mais souvent l'alcool ne fait que réveiller notre côté obscur, qui est déjà présent... Gros bisous !**

 **FairyFanTail : J'adore savoir que dès lecteurs suivent non pas que une histoire, mais tous les écrits. Je trouve ça hyper touchant de vous voir sur mes autres histoires, merci beaucoup ! Je ne connais pas Silent Voice désolée :') Oh mon dieu... Alors... tu sais tout ?? :O Aha on a du mal avec les fins ouvertes ? Voilà qui est dommage... ;) Owwww merci c'est franchement hyper sympa, tu gères de fou ! À bientôt !**

 **Hatsuki Yukii : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)**

 **Trancy13 : Mercii :3**

 **Gros bisous à la correctrice ! Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire Eren.

 _Merde_.

Il me parle. Si Levi me parle, c'est qu'il sait que je peux l'entendre. Levi est comme ça ; direct, froid, autoritaire. Quand il a quelque chose à dire, il l'annonce clairement, sans laisser la possibilité de s'en échapper. Rare sont ceux qui auraient le courage de s'opposer à lui. Tout son être représente la domination. C'est lui qui guide le jeu, toujours.

Ses yeux gris hypnotiques ne me lâchent pas. Je suis la proie du cobra. Incapable de bouger, je serais tenté d'ouvrir la bouche. _Tenter_ seulement. C'est les mains tremblantes que je lui réponds :

 _\- *Je ne vous comprends pas._ *

\- Ne te fous pas de moi gamin.

Ses mots sont tranchants, ils ne tolèrent pas une quelconque mutinerie. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, mais je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincu pour autant.

 _\- *Je ne peux pas vous répondre.*_

Je croise les bras en espérant paraître sérieux, mais mon geste maladroit n'est pas très convainquant... Levi soupire, se faufile entre les tables sans bruit, pour venir poser son bras sur ma chaise. D'un geste rapide, il la retourne pour que tout mon corps soit face à lui. Son visage est proche du mien. _Trop proche._ Il ne cligne pas des yeux. Il ne laisse paraître aucune émotion. Mon coeur bat vite mais ma respiration est presque inexistante.

\- Tu me laisses au moins te poser quelques questions ?

Sa voix est sensuelle, mais le venin qui se cache derrière ne cède aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Il est très en colère. Je hoche doucement la tête, sans quitter son regard. Il laisse échapper un second soupir, lâche ma chaise et se redresse. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de croiser les bras à son tour. Inutile, à peine sa main est retombée que ses cheveux se sont replacés comme avant. Ça doit être un tic. J'en prends note.

\- Es-tu muet ?

\- _*Non.*_

\- Donc tu peux parler ?

\- _*Non.*_

Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ta vie et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir ici, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Poli. Il continue :

\- Seulement, pour que tu ne m'en parles pas, c'est que ça à l'air important pour toi. Alors... J'ai peut-être une idée. J'accepte que tu restes dans mon cours, sans parler de ton secret à personne, à une condition.

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Puis, d'une voix plus lente, plus pénétrante, me dit :

\- Pose pour moi.

... Poser pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Devant mon incompréhension plus qu'évidente, il vient s'agenouiller face à moi.

\- Tu m'intéresses beaucoup Eren. Avant d'être prof, je suis artiste. Je veux peindre toutes les réactions de ton visage, tous les mouvements de ton corps. Tu m'inspires énormément, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Laisse moi t'observer, représenter toute ta beauté sur des toiles.

\- _*Je...*_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est... soudain. Inattendu. Impensable. Est-il sérieux ?

\- Je suis très sérieux Eren, dit-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

En toute franchise, vu la manière dont il me regarde, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Je me lève d'un coup pour lui tourner le dos. Je l'entends se lever à son tour, mais d'un geste de la main par dessus mon épaule je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mes yeux ne trouvent aucun repert maintenant que Levi n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. Alors je les ferme, mais le gris de ses iris m'empêche d'y voir plus clair. Levi finit par s'impatienter et par me retourner d'un geste ferme, mais doux, ne cherchant pas à me brusquer.

\- Dis moi ce que tu penses Eren.

\- _*Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Ça me semble si... irréel ?*_

Il prend mes poingnets pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je m'apprêtai à me défaire de son emprise, mais de ses pouces il effectue des petits cercles sur ma peau pour me détendre. Ça marche.

\- Tu sais, c'est un métier de poser pour un artiste, tu ne dois pas en être rebuté. Dis-toi qu'ici, ton salaire, c'est de participer à mon cours.

Il lâche mes poignets là-dessus. Timidement, je lui demande si je vais devoir poser nu.

\- Pas au début.

Je me mords la lèvre, gêné.

\- Tu pourras arrêter quand tu voudras. Je ne te demanderai aucune justification.

\- _*J'ai... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.*_

\- Bien sûr. Si tu veux, viens essayer une fois mercredi, après le cours, et tu me donneras ta réponse définitive dans la fin de semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- _*Pourquoi pas... Ça me semble raisonnable.*_

Un léger sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Levi sourit rarement, chacun d'entre eux sont précieux. Ils sont splendides. Je prends bien le temps d'enregistrer cette image dans mon esprit. De légers coups sur la porte me font sursauter. Mon professeur et moi nous tournons vers la sortie pour y voir Mikasa.

\- _*On y va Eren ?*_

\- _*Oui.*_

Je me tourne vers Levi avant d'ajouter :

\- _*Merci pour ce cours. On se voit mercredi Levi.*_

 _\- *J'espère.*_

Avant de partir, je l'entends me murmurer :

\- J'ai hâte...

OoooO

\- Je viens te chercher dans deux heures. N'empêche, c'est étonnant que ton professeur veuille te garder en classe plus longtemps... individuellement...

\- * _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Mikasa. Il veut simplement me montrer plus de techniques au fusain, dès qu'il a déjà montré à ses autres élèves. J'ai du retard je te rappelle.*_

\- Mouais... C'est louche. Je ne le sens pas le nabot.

Je ris doucement en entendant ce nouveau surnom. Je réfléchis rapidement au signe que je dois utiliser, car il est vrai que ce n'est pas un mot que je sors couramment, et lui dis :

\- * _Le nabot ? Vraiment ?*_

Ses lèvres s'étirent narquoisement.

\- Bien trouvé hein ? Ça lui va bien je trouve...

\- _*Pourquoi tu le détestes à la fin ?*_

Elle hausse les épaules comme réponse. N'obtenant pas plus de sa part, je lève les yeux au ciel et sors de la voiture. Je marche vers le bâtiment mais entends ma soeur m'appeler derrière moi. Même si je suis sur un passage piéton, je m'arrête et tourne la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je t'aime !

\- _*Moi aussi Mikasa !*_ , je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Je m'excuse auprès d'une voiture qui attendait, et pénètre dans l'imprimerie. L'imprimerie ? Il faut savoir que les cours de Levi se situent au dessus de l'entreprise de son meilleur ami Erwin. Du moins, c'est ce que Petra m'a raconté. Le commerce est situé dans le centre de Rennes, Boulevard Raspail. Je monte au premier étage, anxieux à la perspective de ce cours. Enfin... Surtout _après_ le cours... Mon amie, fidèle à elle même, m'attend assise à notre table. Je la rejoins et la salue. S'en suit une discussion banale, sur nos vies respectives. _Comment s'est passé ton contrôle de maths ? Ton entretien s'est bien passé ? Ton chat est toujours malade ?_ J'aime beaucoup Petra. Tout avec elle est facile. Même si nos conversations sont dénuées d'intérêt, le simple fait de discuter avec elle est agréable. Sa gestuelle, son sourire, sa voix,... Tout est reposant, calme, apaisant. Il faudra que je lui propose de sortir un de ces jours. Entre amis, évidemment. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment intéréssé par les filles. Je faisais seulement genre. De toute façon, je crois qu'elle a des vues sur notre professeur. J'entends la porte se fermer, signe que Levi est arrivé, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Je ne dois pas compromettre ma couverture. Pas une nouvelle fois, je veux dire.

\- * _Bonjour à tous.*_ , nous dit Levi une fois devant le tableau et l'intention de tout le monde.

Toute la classe lui répond, du même signe de la main.

\- _*Je suis très content des oeuvres que vous avez effectué samedi dernier. Elles sont pleines de vie. C'est une qualité très rare. Bravo à tous.*_

Les élèves agitent leurs mains en l'air, pour applaudir en silence.

\- * _Maintenant que vous avez la passion et le coup de crayon, on va perfectionner tout ça. Nous allons travailler votre mise en valeur avec le plein/vide. Prenez de quoi faire vos croquis...*_

Dans la salle, on sort ses affaires. On dessine ce que notre professeur nous demande. On représente avec concentration les images affichées au tableau. On écoute les conseils, de Levi et des camarades. On s'entraide, on apprend. J'étais inquiet quant à cette heure, mais à l'inverse, tout s'est passé normalement. Comme chaque fois, c'était passionnant et instructif. Levi sait vraiment bien s'y prendre. Je suis heureux d'être ici, je ne veux en aucun cas partir. Cette simple pensée suffit à me donner du courage lorsque Levi me fait signe de venir, une fois les élèves sortis. Il m'emmène dans une deuxième salle que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors. Une pièce aux simples murs blancs, comme l'autre, avec le même parquet beige. Le mur du fond est couvert d'une grande toile blanche. À ma droite, plusieurs toiles et pochettes à dessin sont disposés à même le sol. Sur ma gauche, des tables et des étagères sont pleines de matériels à dessin et à peinture. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un petit et un grand chevalet, avec en face un élégant canapé en velour, le genre que personne n'a dans son salon, posé sur un tapis bordeaux. Une autre porte, close, est située à l'opposé de la pièce, sur le mur de gauche. Si la salle semble surchargée, elle reste propre, rangée, ordonnée. Elle en est même chaleureuse. Je peux sentir mes épaules se décrisper doucement. Je me reconnais dans cet univers. Hormis le canapé, tout me semble familier.

Levi me prend délicatement la main, et me fait signe d'aller m'installer sur le sofa. Son regard se fait doux, rassurant. Il cherche de toute évidence à me détendre. Je m'installe comme il me l'a demandé. Je suis nerveux, mais étrangement, ça ressemble plus à de la curiosité qu'à de la peur. Je sais que Levi est un professionnel. J'ai comme une confiance aveugle à son égard. Ce dernier s'affaire à prendre les outils dont il a besoin, en silence. Il finit par s'asseoir devant le petit chevalet, en y déposant un carnet de dessin.

\- Je vais faire plusieurs croquis de toi. Une fois la séance finit, je retravaillerai mes préférés pour les mettre en couleur et les perfectionner. Ce que tu vas avoir à faire est très simple. J'aimerais étudier les émotions dans ton visage, mais surtout dans tes yeux. Tu dois réussir à faire abstraction de moi. Je veux que tu me racontes ta vie. Des anecdotes sans intérêt ou des histoires amusantes, je m'en fiche. Rien de triste, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait t'apporter des sentiments négatifs. Imagine que tu parles à un pote. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Fais au moins mouvoir tes lèvres, mais ça peut rester silencieux. Imagine que tu es en silencieux. Bouge le moins possible, mais si ça arrive, effectue des mouvements, et ne passe aucune main sur ton visage, il doit être totalement visible. As-tu des question ?

Je réponds négativement de la tête.

\- Très bien, nous allons commencer.

Cet exercice est étrange, je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler avec la bouche. Au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de rompre mes Voeux, chose que je lui aurais refusé s'il me l'avait demandé. C'est étrange, c'est comme parler avec soi-même. Je prends alors une grande inspiration, et je commence à bouger les lèvres. J'explique que ça me fait bizarre d'articuler, mais que ça ne pose pas de problème. Ensuite, j'en viens naturellement à parler d'Armin. Je raconte comment je l'ai rencontré, comment il est devenu mon meilleur ami,... Je mentionne plusieurs de nos aventures, à la mer ou à l'école. Je me laisse avouer qu'il me manque, mais que ce n'est pas un problème, puisque je suis fièr de lui, et qu'il reste chèr à mon coeur quoi qu'il arrive. Puis, j'en viens à parler de Mikasa. Comme pour Armin, je révèle des anectodes sur nous deux. Son premier jour à la maison en tant que soeur, nos sorties en famille, notre première bière qu'on avait piqué à maman, notre fugue en CM2 avec Armin,... Je parle du lycée, de Petra, de mes anciens amis, de mes balades au parc et dans la ville, de mes projets d'avenirs,... Je ne vois pas le temps passer, j'en oublie Levi qui a gardé le silence tout du long. Un silence qui s'est répendu dans toute la pièce, simplement couvert par ses coups de crayons. Au bout d'une heure, le minuteur de mon professeur sonne. Levi se lève, me tend sa main, que je saisis sans hésitation. Sans la lui lâcher, je me redresse, face à lui, comme mon égal. Peut-être pour la première fois. Ne cherchant pas à briser ce silence, Levi communique avec ses mains :

\- * _Merci pour cette heure. J'ai fait de très belles esquisses.*_

 _\- *Merci à vous, c'était bien plus simple que je l'avais imaginé. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera.*_

 _\- *J'ai hâte de te revoir dans cette pièce.*_

 _\- *Pour ça, il faut que ma réponse soit positive.*_

 _\- *Alors j'espère qu'elle le sera.*_

On se regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, de légers sourires aux lèvres.

\- _*Au revoir Levi.*_

 _\- *Tu as mon numéro, Eren.*_

Là-dessus, je lâche sa main, et me dirige vers la sortie, en espérant secrètement que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois.

OoooO

Je le vois rire aux éclats à travers la caméra. Je le déteste. Je croise les bras, boudeur. Il tente vainement de reprendre sa respiration, ça serait presque amusant si ce n'était pas de moi qu'il riait...

\- * _Armin !*_

\- D-Désolé... Mais c'est... C'est trop drôle ! tente difficilement d'articuler mon ami.

\- * _Ravi de savoir que ma vie fait au moins rire quelqu'un...*_

\- "Au revoir Levi" ! Tu lui as dit : "Au revoir Levi" ! J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête...

\- _*Arrête... C'était pas méchant... C'était plutôt un jeu... En tout cas il l'a bien pris, il avait pas l'air... frustré ou rien...*_

\- Il est beau au moins ?

Je rougis un peu, en regardant au sol.

\- Aaaah... Quand même... Il t'a fait de l'effet le petit Levi...

\- * _Oui, petit Levi...*_

\- Quoi ?

 _\- *Laisse tomber. Armin j'ai besoin de toi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?*_

\- Tu te vois laisser tomber les cours ?

\- * _T'es fou, ils sont bien trop géniaux pour que j'arrête !*_

\- Et puis, le fait que le professeur soit mignon est un petit plus...

\- _*Armin !*_

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es tapé quelqu'un ! C'était il y a plus de deux ans maintenant ! Faut te ressaisir !

\- * _J'étais un vrai con à l'époque._ _C'était des filles que je connaissais à peine...*_

\- Et bien là ça sera ton séduisant professeur de dessin.

\- _*Si Mikasa savait à quel point tu es devenu dévergondé... Ou est passé le Armin innocent que je connaissais ?*_

\- Dévoré par l'Université sûrement.

\- * _Fort regrettable.*_

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je m'amuse au moins.

\- * _Tu... Tu te protèges au moins ?*_

\- Oui bien-sûr. Enfin, sauf la dernière fois, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on s'en préoccupe.

Mon visage prend feu instantanément.

\- * _Armin !*_

Un grand sourire est affiché sur ses lèvres. J'adore le voir si souriant.

\- Ça va je rigole ! Evidemment que je me protège crétin ! Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi dévergondé que tu le penses.

\- * _J'espère...*_

\- On s'éloigne du sujet principal là. Franchement mec, tu n'as rien à perdre, fonce !

 _\- *En dehors de mon honneur tu veux dire ?*_

\- Tu exagères Eren. Tu as vu toi même que c'était hyper simple. Et s'il doit te peindre nu, et que c'est _vraiment_ impossible pour toi, et bien tant pis tu arrêteras à ce moment-là ! Mais rassure-toi on y est pas encore. Tu as 18 ans bon sang ! Eclate-toi ! Si Levi est aussi beau que tu le dis...

\- * _Magnifique...*_

\- Oui oui, magnifique... Alors tu ne peux pas passer à côté.

\- _*Il n'est pas que magnifique...*_

\- Bon bah ça va on a compris ! Il est génial, il est parfait, alors fonce !

\- * _Il est trop vieux.*_

\- Premièrement, on s'en fiche. Vous êtes majeurs, consentants, et d'après mes renseignements, il ne dépasse pas la trentaine.

\- * _Tes renseignements... ?*_

Il ignore ma question et reprend :

\- Deuxièmement, pas une seule fois il ne t'a fait des avances précises. Si ça se trouve, il veut juste se servir de toi comme modèle, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Je te le dis et le répète ; lance-toi, et tu verras comment ça se passe.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Après environ une minute de réflexion, pendant laquelle Armin ne m'a pas lâché des yeux, je finis par m'avouer vaincu :

\- _*Je peux.. Peut-être essayer...*_

Armin, victorieux, lève fièrement ses poings en l'air en poussant des acclamations incompréhensibles. Sa réaction me fait glousser.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire craquer, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai du boulot pour demain et je suis très en retard.

\- _*Ce n'est pas très sérieux...*_

\- Rassure-toi papa, je rends toujours un travail impéccable.

Je lui tire la langue comme le ferais un enfant. On se salue, puis il ferme skype. J'éteins l'ordinateur et vais m'allonger sur le lit. Sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, je ressemble à une loque. À gauche de mon visage se trouve mon téléphone portable. Je l'allume, rentre le mot de passe et vais dans mes contacts...

 **Levi Ackerman**

Je fixe l'écran au moins quelques minutes, réflechissant à la bonne décision. Ma soeur serait contre. Armin est pour. Qu'est-ce que je suis moi ? Si je faisais une connerie ? Ce serait une délicieuse connerie... Finalement, je décide de lâcher prise, d'oublier ma Raison. Alors, le plus naturellement, j'appuie sur [ **SMS** ]. Mes pouces tapent sur le clavier, sans même que j'ai besoin de les guider.

 **[Bonjour Levi, c'est Eren. J'accepte le marché. À samedi.]**

Je laisse tomber le portable sur la couette et enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant un cri. À peine deux minutes plus tard, je sens l'appareil vibrer contre ma jambe. C'est Levi.

 **[Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Bonne nuit Eren.]**

OoooooO

 **Heeeeelloooooo ! C'était le deuxième chapitre ! Ou le troisième ça dépend si on compte l'intro...**

 **Je suis hyper contente de vous retrouver, ça faisait un petit moment, mais je vous avais prévenus ;). D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster... Dès la semaine prochaine ! Je n'ai rien de prévu (pour le moment), alors je compte m'éclater sur le clavier entre deux épisodes de South Park ! C'est une amie et moi-même qui faisons les corrections, mais il est possible que des petites fautes trainent. Alors je me suis dis que pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez me les donner en privé pour que je les corrige. Merci d'avance ! Je vous aime tous passionnément, vos reviews et vos encouragements me font tellement plaisir, c'est dingue ! En parlant d'elles... Place aux reviews !**

 **Ma petite ombre : Voici la suite, la suite, la suite ! Merci beaucoup haha ;)**

 **Kiki09531 : Que j'aime tes longues reviews... Coucou ! On sent que toi aussi tu en baves en cours :3... Tu ne penserais pas hein.. J'espère qu'au moins j'utilise bien le language des signes... Je trouve ça passionnant personnellement. Quant à l'alcool, oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Notre côté sombre qui prend le dessus :'). Souvent c'est juste une excuse, comme tu le dis. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, tu gères la fougère! Gros bisous !**

 **Zical32 : Hey ! Merci :3 Ça me fait grave plaisir, franchement j'essaie de ne pas en faire trop, de bien respecter la langue et tout, je veux que ça reste réel. Keur keur à toi aussi :') 3**

 **Ninomaru : Je suis fan du Riren, j'y peux rien... J'ai un peu moins de 500 images d'eux sur mon portable, sans compter pinterest :'). J'espère vraiment que ça te plaît, et pour la fin, tu vas devoir tout lire ... :p**

 **Hatsuki Yukii : Aha merci ! C'est hyper sympa, surtout que j'essaie de vraiment travailler les textes de cette fanfiction. Merci, j'ai réussi mon bulletin et il est cool, je suis contente ! (De très bonnes appréciactions, surtout en français ! :P) Bisouuus !**

 **Nenellelolipope : Salut ! Alors merci, tout simplement :')**

 **Gizelle-Studio : Ahaha t'es géniale ! Merci beaucoup :D Une impatience non-dissimulée ? À peiiine... (t'inquiète barquette j'adore). Mais ça y est le 9 est passé, je vais pouvoir y aller à fond !**

 **Au fil de ma plume : Coucou :3 Merci t'es un ange !**

 **Sasha-saan : MERCI T'ES GENTILLE LOL. TU VAS DEVOIR ATTENDRE, LEMOOOON !**

 **Guest : Coucou ! Un flash ? Et bien pour ça... Tu vas devoir tout lire, et suivre B). Merci t'es un amour :3. À la prochaine, bisous !**

 **Lemka : Bonjour ! Ta review est toute nouvelle, c'est chou :3. Oww merci c'est hyper sympa ! Voilà la suite, j'espère de tout coeur que tu auras aimé :3. Je t'embrasse fort !**

 **Aller, à la prochaine !**

 ** _Love Miloran pour la correction, merci 3_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le jeudi et le vendredi passèrent d'une simplicité désolante.

Le premier jour, c'était Philosophie, Histoire, Maths, 1h30 de SES, pause déjeuner - sandwich de la boulangerie d'à côté et une cigarette -, Anglais, retour à la maison à 15h30. J'ai allumé la télé, zappé jusqu'à 18h30. La porte s'est ouverte sur un "C'est moi". Ma soeur s'est avancée dans le salon et m'a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne journée. _"Normal et toi ?" "Normal. Steak et haricot ça te va ?" "Cool."._ Dîner, douche, _"Bonne nuit",_ Dodo.

Le deuxième jour, c'était Philosophie, Anglais, une heure de pause - balade dans le parc d'à côté, dessins et une cigarette -, Allemand, pause déjeuner - sandwich de la boulangerie d'à côté et une cigarette -, 3h de SES, retour à la maison à 16h30. J'ai allumé ma chaîne hifi et j'ai lu jusqu'à 18h30. La porte s'est ouverte sur un "C'est moi". Ma soeur s'est avancée dans le salon et m'a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne journée. _"Normal et toi ?" "Normal. Pâtes au basilic ça te va ?" "Cool."_. Dîner, douche, _"Bonne nuit."_ , Dodo.

Vint Samedi.

J'arrive à mon cours confiant. Je ne ressens aucune crainte, que de l'impatience. Je veux revoir Levi. Petra comme à son habitude est déjà là, pas comme notre professeur. Je m'assois à ses côtés et les banalités reprennent. La seule différence par rapport au lycée c'est que celles-ci sont agréables. Je finis par lui proposer de se voir Dimanche. Elle rougit et balbute un début de réponse. Je comprends alors qu'elle a dû se méprendre.

\- _*Non non ! C'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je voulais dire sortir entre amis...*_

Je peux voir ses épaules s'affaisser et l'entendre soupirer de soulagement.

\- _*Dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais... de toute façon, j'aurais dis non...*_

Ses rougeurs reprennent de plus belle. Elle continue :

\- * _A vrai dire, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue...*_

 _\- *Et qui est l'heureux élu ?*_

Bien que j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question. Elle hésite et me demande timidement :

\- * _Tu promets de le garder pour toi ?*_

 _\- *Promis !*_

Elle passe ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et, tout doucement, elle mouve ses mains pour me dire _son_ prénom. En toute franchise, je n'ai pas pu contrôlé les miennes. Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant de les voir agir par elles-mêmes. Pourtant, quand j'eus fini de parler, j'ai affiché la même expression de suprise que mon amie

- _*Je te conseille de laisser tomber. En rentrant du cours de soutien mercredi, j'ai vu un homme qui l'attendait sur le parking. Je suis resté par curiosité et quand Levi est sorti ils se sont embrassés.*_

 _\- *T-tu es sûr ?*_

 _\- *Certain.*_

C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir menti si facilement à ma camarade. Même devant la nette déception qui s'est affichée sur son visage, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité. Au contraire, j'ai envie de l'enfoncer encore plus. Si bien que je peux sentir mon ventre se nouer de frustration. Je serre fort mes mains contre mon jean pour éviter de balancer une nouvelle connerie. Je tente de lui faire un soupir compatissant, en espérant camoufler mes véritables pensées.

\- _*Je suis désolé.*_

 _\- *Non non... Tu as bien fait. Au moins je suis fixée, je ne me ferais pas de faux-espoir.*_

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que notre professeur arrive. Comme à chaque fois, il salue la classe et reçoit des acclamations muettes en retour. Le cours se passe comme d'habitude, si ce n'est Petra qui évite le regard de Levi. Notre sujet, réprésenter un paysage exotique sur un format raisin. La difficulté, faire sentir le climat, entendre les sons, jusqu'à donner la sensation d'y être.

\- * _Lâchez-vous. Ressentez avant de dessiner. Donnez tout ce que vous avez.*_

Et c'était parti. Des pastels sèches aux encres de chine, en moins de deux heures toutes les feuilles étaient déjà bien avancées. Sur la mienne c'est le paysage d'un désert qui est affiché. Nous aurions samedi prochain pour terminer. Les trousses se rangent, les pochettes se ferment. _*À la prochaine !, *On se voit au boulot !, *À demain Eren !*_. Tout le monde est sorti, sauf nous. Levi et moi. Debout à côté de ma table, je l'observe tourner les clefs dans la serrure de la porte. On se regarde quelques secondes, dans les yeux, profitant du calme, du simple fait d'être là. Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement, son regard se fait doux.

\- Viens avec moi.

 _Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde,_ je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Dans la deuxième salle, rien n'a bougé. Il me fait signe de me poser sur le sofa, je m'éxécute.

\- Jusqu'à quelle heure tu peux rester ici ?

\- _*Autant de temps que je veux, j'ai dis à ma soeur que je sortais.*_

Nouvelle apparition de son précieux sourire, un peu plus marqué cette fois.

\- Parfait. Je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps.

Il me donne un carnet de dessin ainsi que plusieurs gammes de crayons papier, avant de s'installer derrière le grand chevalet. Il a sur une petite table à droite de lui du matériel de dessin et de peinture à l'huile.

\- Je veux te voir dessiner, t'appliquer comme tu le fais en classe. J'aime beaucoup ton visage quand il est concentré.

- _*Combien de temps cela va prendre ?*_

\- Le temps qu'il faudra, je ferais les finissions plus tard. C'est l'avantage de la peinture à l'huile.

\- _*Que dois-je dessiner ?*_

\- Ce que je tu veux, je m'en fous. D'autres questions ?

Je fais non de la tête.

\- Bien. Commençons alors.

Levi commence à gribouiller sur sa toile. Pour ma part, je reste indécis devant ma feuille. Au bout d'un moment, Levi finit par me lancer un regard interrogateur. Pris de panique, je dessine précipitamment ce que je fais en face de moi. C'est à dire, Levi. Il sourit devant ma réaction et reprend son portrait. Le mien également. Je commence par placer les traits de construction, puis les contours, ne m'appliquant pas au début. Mon dessin prend peu à peu des formes. Je ne représente pas le Levi devant moi, à moitié caché par son chevalet. Je préfère le faire comme je le vois dans ma tête. Debout, face à ses élèves, dos au tableau, les yeux pétillants, joueurs, un micro-sourire sur les lèvres. Ses mains disent "allez-y" à la classe. Je lui fais un jean gris, un tee-shirt blanc, un blazer noir aux manches repliées montrant ses avant-bras, ainsi que des baskets noir. C'est une tenue sombre ? Je n'ai que des crayons papiers, et Levi n'est pas du genre à mettre de la couleur... Une fois que je pense avoir terminé mon dessin, je tourne la page pour en débuter un autre. Je n'avais peut-être pas d'idée au début, mais une fois partie, il est difficile de s'arrêter.

\- J'ai terminé, dit Levi au bout d'environ deux heures trente.

Parfait timinig, moi aussi. J'en ai dessiné au moins 5 ou 6. Levi tourne son chevalet pour me montrer... moi. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais c'est étrange de se voir sur une toile. Je suis... bien fait. Mieux, je me trouve beau. Pourtant ce n'est que moi. C'est moi, mais en plus beau. Sur le tableau, j'ai la tête baissée sur mon carnet. Tout sur mon visage montre que je suis concentré. Les traits du visages à moitié durcis, les yeux brillants, la lèvre inférieure légèrement mordue. Les ombres, les couleurs, les proportions, les émotions, tout est réussi. Levi est un putain de génie. Je le regarde, ébahi.

\- Tu es beau, n'est-ce pas gamin ?

Je ne réponds pas. Que dire ? Merci ?

\- Je vais chercher les dessins de mercredi dernier. J'en ai repris deux que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Il sort de la salle pour en revenir avec deux feuilles format A4 d'au moins 220g. Les deux portraits sont à l'aquarelle, parfaitement réussis, encore. Ils respirent la nostalgie, les souvenirs. Sur le premier je regarde au loin, les bras un peu écartés, la bouche finement ouverte, souriante. On voit que je me remémore quelque chose d'agréable. Sur l'autre, je regarde le sol, les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, presque triste. Mes yeux brillent différemment, ils montrent que c'est un souvenir auquel je tiens. Je parlais sûrement d'Armin.

\- _*Tu es incroyable.*_

\- Je montre seulement ce que je vois.

\- _*C'est narcissique de se trouver beau dessus ?*_

\- Tant que tu ne deviens pas chiant avec, tout va bien. Contente toi de le penser, ça vaut mieux.

On se sourit tous les deux, un nouveau silence apaisant règne. J'ai l'impression de voir Levi sourire de plus en plus. Ils sont fins, presque invisibles parfois, mais bien là. C'est trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, seulement ça n'en reste pas moins agréable. Il coupe net mes pensées en me demandant s'il peut voir mes croquis. Je rougis un peu. Je suis forcé de les lui donner, timidement, devant son regard insistant. Il défile les pages, une expression neutre sur le visage, et je redoute fortement la dernière. Dessus, on peut voir Levi les bras croisés, qui fronce les sourcils. Son regard et ses traits de visage sont durs, il en ressort une aura terrifiante. Une bulle est placée à sa gauche, avec comme inscription à l'intérieur ; "Ne m'appelle pas le nain, sale gamin.". Quand mon professeur arrive à ce fameux dessin, il reste fixé dessus. Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage, et, à ma plus grande surprise, il se met à rire. Levi Ackerman rit. Il rit franchement, comme je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Ses épaules tressautent, ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. C'est beau, doux, magnifique. Peut-être le son le plus mélodieux que je n'avais jamais entendu. Il en est même contagieux, mais étant incroyablement surpris, je me contente de sourire à mon tour. Doucement, son rire s'eteint, mais un charmant sourire reste posé sur son visage. Il me tend la main.

\- Suis moi Eren.

Je prends cette dernière, la serrant délicatement dans la mienne. Une fois levé, Levi nous conduit vers la porte close, menant à la troisième et dernière salle que je n'avais toujours pas vu jusqu'alors. Celle-ci me surprend. Elle est simplement meublée d'un lit double, d'un lampadaire style industriel, d'un tabouret et d'un chevalet. Elle est éclairée par une fenêtre entre-ouverte menant sur la rue. Je regarde mon professeur avec incompréhension. Son sourire n'est plus visible, mais il garde un air joueur sur le visage.

\- Tu as faim ? Que dirais-tu d'un sandwich avant la deuxième séance ?

Je lâche sa main - malheureusement -, pour lui répondre :

\- * _Dire est un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un qui parle de ses mains, mais pourquoi pas.*_

\- Je reviens, conclut-il avec le coin droit des lèvres redressé.

Il arrive avec un sac à dos noir dans la même minute. À l'intérieur on y trouve deux paires de sandwichs triangles, un paquet de chips et un autre de clopes. Tout en commençant à manger, je commence la discussion, en posant mon sandwich parfois :

\- * _Tu fumes ?*_

\- À l'occasion.

\- _*Moi aussi.*_

\- C'est nul.

\- _*Je sais.*_

\- Ça tue.

\- _*Rassure-toi, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.*_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _*C'est vrai, t'as quel âge ?*_

\- Tu me crois si vieux gamin ?

\- _*Au moins.*_

\- J'en ai 27 sale morveux.

\- _*Tout ça ?*_

\- Fais gaffe, j'ai encore assez de force pour te foutre une raclée. Prends pas la confiance.

\- * _Je n'oserais pas. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait respecter ses ainés. Paraît-il qu'avec l'expérience de la vie, les vieux ont plein de choses à nous dire.*_

\- T'es vraiment un petit con arrogant.

\- * _Et toi un vieux croulant.*_

\- Tu mériterais des baffes.

\- _*Toi un déambulateur.*_

\- Continue et c'est toi qui ne pourras plus marcher.

Le ton taquin qu'on avait depuis le début prend soudain une autre allure. Ayant peur de ce à quoi ça pourrait mener, je décide de ne rien ajouter. Levi, heureux de m'avoir clouer le bec, lève fièrement la tête, me regardant de haut. Il peut le faire, comme on est assis, mais je me retiens bien de le lui dire. Finalement, nous terminons de manger en silence. Levi se lève et demande :

\- Prêt pour la deuxième séance ?

\- _*Impatient.*_

\- Enlève ton haut et ton jean.

J'écarquille les yeux et mon visage prend une teinte rouge qui doit faire peur à voir. Si Levi s'en inquiète, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

\- Pour la peinture, crétin.

Il sort de la pièce, sûrement pour aller chercher son matériel. Après un temps d'hésitation, je retire mes affaires. Mes gestes sont maladroits, il me faut bien trois essais avant de réussir à déboutonner mon pantalon. Quand je dois ôter mon tee-shirt, je reste bêtement coincé, mes bras dans le tissu, au-dessus de ma tête, elle-même plongée dans le noir. J'entends un énième soupir, qui provient sûrement de Levi. Des pas se rapprochent de moi, puis quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un -, tire sur le vêtement pour m'aider à l'enlever complètement. Une fois la lumière retrouvée, je tombe nez à nez avec un Levi au sourire narquois. Il se recule d'un pas pour me regarder de haut en bas. Gêné d'être exposé en boxer, je serre les cuisses et gesticule nerveusement. C'est alors que j'aperçois une étrange lueur dans les yeux de mon professeur, mais celle-ci s'efface si rapidement que je pense avoir rêvé.

\- Pourrais-tu retirer ton collier ?

Je baisse la tête vers la clé posée sur mon torse, maintenue par une corde. Je la porte depuis sept ans déjà, j'en oublie qu'elle est là. Elle fait comme partie de moi. Je serais incapable de l'ôter. Je fais d'ailleurs signe à Levi d'un mouvement de tête négatif pour lui répondre. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et reprend :

\- Tant pis. Pose ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon dans un coin. Allonge toi dans le lit de profil, face à moi. Couvre tes jambes du drap, pose ta tête sur l'oreiller, et dors.

\- * _Dors ?*_

\- Oui, ou fais mine du moins. Je veux te voir le plus détendu possible. Je veux représenter ce que donne ton visage et tout ton corps quand tu te reposes. Ça te va ?

\- * _Oui je crois...*_

\- Parfait. Alors vas-y, installe-toi. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, oublie tout ce qui se passe autour.

 _C'est impossible de faire abstraction de toi Levi_ , je pense silencieusement. Suite à sa demande, je m'installe comme il me l'a dit. Le matelas est idéalement tendre, il semble modeler parfaitement la forme de mon corps. L'oreiller lui est moelleux et rembourré comme je les aime. Je ferme les yeux, prends de lentes inspirations. Un doux courant d'air vient effleurer mon dos et le drap qui me couvre les jambes m'empêche d'avoir froid. Pour remplir les demandes de Levi, je pense à un vieux souvenir qui pourrait me détendre rapidement. Dans mes pensées je vois la mer et un carnet à dessin sur mes genoux. Je sens le sable chaud sous mes pieds, le soleil qui brûle mes jambes nues. On entend les oiseaux chanter et les vagues de la mer s'abattre sur la plage. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Je suis bien, apaisé. Ce n'est qu'alors que je me rends compte à quel point je suis fatigué. C'est ainsi que, bercé par les coups de crayons de Levi, je sens Morphée m'emporter délicatement dans ses bras...

OoooO

 _Il est beau, indéniablement beau. J'ai fini ma peinture depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes, mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se réveille. Je l'observe, assis à côté de lui. Il semble si tendre, délicat, j'aimerais que ce moment s'éternise. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, tentatrice. Jamais je ne me permettrais, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Jamais on_ _ne me laisserait faire._ Il _a été clair sur le sujet, or m_ _es élèves sont trop important pour que je prenne ce risque. Je me contenterais des yeux. Et un peu des mains aussi... Lentement, je viens frôler du bout des doigts son visage, de la tempe au menton. Je remonte le long de la machoire, passe derrière l'oreille, et viens perdre ma main dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils sont encore plus doux que je ne l'imaginais. Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de mon élève. Je me fige instantanément. Une fois le danger écarté, je peux me remettre à respirer calmement. En toute franchise, je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir arrêté. Maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il ne se réveillera pas, je peux laisser mes doigts se faufiler à nouveau dans ses cheveux souples. Je retiens tous les détails. Sa peau bronzée, ses longs cils, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres gourmandes,... Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux. Ils sont si expressifs, si différents de tous ceux que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici. Tous ses sentiments passent à travers, ils brillent toujours d'un nouvel éclat. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard. Un vert étincelant, intense. Ils sont vivants, toujours différents, à exprimer de nouvelles émotions. Désormais, mes journées semblent moins chiantes. Quand l'ennui commence à me frapper, il suffit de fermer les paupières. Je passe mes insomnies dans le noir maintenant. Je ne pense même plus à allumer la lampe ou une cigarette, simplement à imaginer une nouvelle façon de représenter ce vert. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrête pas de sourire. Avec lui, tout semble moins emmerdant. Il a même réussi à me faire rire. Je serais incapable de dire quand était la dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller à un fou rire, ou même juste un gloussement. Bien trop longtemps. Bon sang Eren, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?_

OoooooO

 **'Lut !**

 **Héhé ! *Fierté* Je vous avais dit que le prochain chapitre sortirait le dimanche prochain ! Qui est aujourd'hui... Bref ! Normalement, le prochain sortira également dimanche prochain, j'aimerais bien tenir cette date de sortie ; un tous les dimanches. J'aime bien le dimanche. Si un chapitre ne pourra pas sortir de la journée, je vous préviendrais sur mon profil. Je tiens à vous le donner rapidement, seulement j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais sur mes chapitres précédents. Je prenais soin d'écrire les résumés des chapitres, mais là j'ai des petits bugs puisque en écrivant j'ai modifié un tas de trucs, trouvant que ça allait trop vite sinon. Du coup, j'ai perdu mon avance... Fichtre... Espérons que ça ira :'). Je trouve ce chapitre un peu bâteau, je ne l'apprécie pas totalement, mais malgré tout, il reste essentiel dans l'histoire entre Eren et Levi. La complicité que je cherche à installer est précieuse pour moi. Que dire de plus si ce n'est que je vous aime tous presque autant que j'aime Kenny dans South Park ? Alors passons aux reviews !**

 **Valkyrie du Nord : Le "cacahuète au ciron" m'a fait beaucoup rire :'). Merci beaucoup !**

 **Kiki09531 : Heyyy you ! Je suis ravie si je peux te faire rire ! Merci c'est fort sympathique ! Je suis ravie si elle te plait, vraiment. Tu sais, je pense que n'importe qui serait perturbé s'il se faisait dessiner par Levi. Haha, merci Armin x) ! Enorme bisous ! À la prochaine !**

 **Ninomaru : Tu n'y croyais plus ? Rassure-toi, il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon histoire. Plus qu'un défi, c'est une vrai passion. En tout cas, merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes :).**

 **Nenellelolipope : Coucou ! Ravie que tu l'aimes, ça me touche, merci beaucoup ! Quant à Armin, c'est cool qu'il te plaise aussi. Dans l'animé, même si son personnage ne me plaît pas des masses, j'adore la relation qu'il entretient avec Eren. Je tenais vraiment à le faire apparaître parce qu'il est important dans la vie d'Eren. Je t'embrasse fort, à toute !**

 **Lemka : LutLut ! Haha, je comprends, ton kaneki était prioritaire sur mon Levi, non vraiment je le prends bien, pas de problème, c'est cool, vraiment, tout est cool... Levi est démuni devant Eren, c'est beau putain ! Normalement il en a rien à foutre de tout, mais là, il se découvre lui même ! I Love it. (Mes excuses, je suis étrangement de bonne humeur.) Mmmmh le Lemon... Il arrivera, mais pas toute de suite, rêve pas :p Faisons languir le lecteur... Couscous la miss, à toute !**

 **Katsuki Yukii : Hallo ! (Yep j'ai fait allemand) J'ai adoré lire ta review, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je l'ai lu. Merci beaucoup ! Dès le début j'ai ri, ça m'a fait penser à moi, qui explique à ma mère que dormir c'est pour les faibles, comme manger. Ça la fatigue mais moi ça m'éclate. Désolée pour les chapitres courts, mais je trouve ça plus simple pour la fluidité du lecteur, et pour moi même. Comme en plus je compte en poster un par semaine, les allonger risque d'être compliqué. Ouais, Armin, il peut pas être aussi parfait qu'on le pense, il est louche, il cache quelque chose. Ravie qu'il te plaise camarade. Enssssuite, la LSF. Je trouve ça hyper sympa comme propoposition, vraiment, tu peux être sûr que j'irais te demander de l'aide au moindre pépin. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas de questions, mais elles risquent de venir :'). À la limite, combien de temps faut-il d'après toi pour l'apprendre et le maîtriser parfaitement ? Eren a passé une année à prendre des cours avec un professeur, et il a eu une deuxième année pour perfectionner. Personnellement ça me semble suffisant, mais dans le doute... Aller, je te fais PLEIN DE BISOUS, parce que tu mérites tout l'amour du monde belle créature hihi. À la prochaine !**

 **Gros bisous à la correctrice, qui m'a bien aidé, comme souvent d'ailleurs**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quand j'arrive chez Mikasa vers 18h, je retrouve l'appartement vide. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche purificatrice. L'eau chaude détend tous mes muscles, elle me fait un bien fou. Simplement vêtu d'une serviette, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du repas pendant l'absence de ma soeur. C'est alors que je trouve sur le frigo un message de cette dernière :

 ** _Je sors ce soir, avec Annie. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, bonne soirée._**

 ** _PS : Et non, ce n'est pas ma petite-amie._**

Je pouffe tout seul devant son petit mot. D'après moi, elles passent beaucoup trop de temps ensemble pour n'être que des amies. C'est louche. Je regarde l'horloge sur le mur, qui indique **18h47**. Jugeant ne pas avoir faim et que Mikasa ne viendra de toute évidence pas manger, je peux me permettre de sauter le repas de ce soir. Un paquet de chips sera suffisant. Je m'habille d'un simple tee-shirt ample ainsi qu'un de mes vieux joggings et m'installe confortablement dans mon lit. L'ordinateur sur mes cuisses laissent défiler des épisodes de  South Park que je regarde sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je n'arrive pas à m'y concentrer pleinement, mes pensées étant tournées vers _autre chose_. Bien évidemment, Levi. Ça devient presque lassant tant ça en est évident. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je me suis réveillé dans le lit de son atelier, mon professeur était assis à mes côtés. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il était là, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il me regardait dormir. J'ai tout d'abord eu un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés brièvement, puis il s'est levé, l'air de rien. _"Tu es enfin réveillé, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, il faut que je ferme."_ m'a-t-il dit d'un ton sec. Ensuite il est sorti, me laissant seul, comme un con. Incompréhension, colère, déception. Tout y est passé. La journée s'était si bien passée, il a fallu qu'il m'envoie chier à peine sorti du sommeil. Je me suis dit qu'il avait réagi brusquement parce que je l'avais surpris en train de m'observer. Mais ensuite, j'ai remarqué que cette hypothèse ne tenait pas debout, car après tout m'observer, c'est son job. Finalement je suis parti, sur un _"À mercredi Levi !"_ et comme toute réponse, un simple " _Ouais, c'est ça."._ Nouvelle déception. Encore maintenant, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Visiblement quelque chose l'a contrarié, mais quoi ? Un coup de fil pendant mon sommeil peut-être ? J'ai très envie de le lui demander, mais j'ignore encore comment il réagira. Je me tourne et me retourne plusieurs fois dans mon lit, sans comprendre. Attendre mercredi m'insupporte.

Je lance un coup d'oeil à ma montre : **20h03**. Le temps passe trop lentement. Je prends mon téléphone à ma gauche et fixe l'écran noir. Devrais-je l'appeler, ou lui envoyer un message ? C'est idiot. Il me prendrait pour un idiot. La seule chose que je dois faire, c'est attendre. Suite à cette constatation, je jette rageusement mon portable à l'autre bout du lit et retente de me concentrer sur l'ordinateur. En vain.

OoooO

Haletant, les battements de coeur qui s'enchainent à toute vitesse. Je peine à sortir de mon rêve, perdu entre sommeil et réalité. Ces mots qui résonnent en boucle, je suis incapable de les arrêter, _"j'aimerais que tu ne l'ais jamais été", "Je sors faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."_. Je l'entends qui m'appelle, elle a mal elle aussi. Ma maman, ma précieuse maman, je m'en veux tellement... Je manque d'air, j'étouffe. J'ai terriblement chaud, je suis en sueur, en nage. Mon ventre, ma tête, mon coeur, tout me fait mal. J'ouvre la bouche pour appeler ma soeur, mais rien ne sort. Je ne _peux pas_ parler, je ne peux plus. J'ai besoin d'aide, qu'elle vienne ! Complètement déboussolé, j'agite ma main en l'air désespérement, pendant que l'autre serre fermement ma poitrine. Finalement, elle finit par rencontrer le mur. Alors je le frappe, de toutes mes forces. Un premier coup résonne dans l'appart, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer, je vais mourir. Mikasa ! Mikasa ! Impossible de l'appeler, je suis piégé. J'entends quelqu'un courir dans le couloir, puis une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement.

\- Eren !

La voix de ma soeur, elle vient me sauver. Elle court me rejoindre sur le lit et prend ma tête entre ses mains.

\- Regarde-moi Eren, regarde-moi !

Je perçois dans sa voix de l'angoisse, de la peur, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Allez Eren, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi putain !

Même si j'entends sa voix, il reste toujours celle de la défunte. Elle m'appelle encore, et encore. Elle me dit que c'est ma faute, que je l'ai tuée. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. D'un coup, une main s'abat violemment sur mon visage.

\- Putain Eren, regarde-moi !

J'ouvre les yeux, comme ramené à la réalité. Mais le cauchermar n'est pas fini pour autant. La voix de Mikasa me guide pour sortir de cet enfer. Je la vois, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage en panique. J'halète, peinant à retrouver ma respiration. L'air me manque, et mes crampes au ventre de s'arrêtent pas.

\- Respire Eren, vas-y tu peux le faire ! Inspire et expire !

Je tente, comme elle me le dit, d'inspirer, d'expirer, d'inspirer,... Mais c'est trop difficile, trop douloureux. Elle pose une main sur mon abdomen et reprend :

\- Respire ici Eren, de grandes inspirations allez ! Écoute-moi, tu peux le faire !

Une première grande inspiration, et l'air me parvient. En faible quantité, mais bien là. Je le garde quelques secondes, et l'expire. Je recommence plusieurs fois, si bien que l'exercice se fait de plus en plus facilement.

\- Très bien Eren, continue. Ne t'arrête surtout pas. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là. Tu m'entends ? Je suis là...

Je peux distinguer des sanglots dans sa voix alors qu'elle me serre contre elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me bloquer l'air. Les crampes se calment et mon rythme cardiaque diminue. Ma soeur continue de me murmurer des paroles rassurantes dans l'oreille. Elle ne me lâche pas, et je l'en suis reconnaissante. On reste ainsi l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, nous apaisant l'un l'autre.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Même si elle m'aide dans la manoeuvre, je finis debout à côté de mon lit.

\- Marche maintenant, je vais t'aider.

Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est ce que nous a dit le médecin. Elle a tout appris par coeur. Un pas après l'autre, tout en me tenant à ma soeur. Plus je marche, et moins je me tiens à elle.

\- Excellent Eren, c'est très bien. On va aller dans la salle de bain maintenant, tu veux bien ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais elle sait que je vais la suivre. On avance tranquillement, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle d'eau. Ma soeur me fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis me remplit un verre d'eau. Je la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et l'avale d'une traite. Elle reprend le verre, m'en propose un autre. J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu vas prendre un bain, ça te feras du bien. Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller. Rassure-toi, tu peux garder ton caleçon.

Je lève les bras pendant qu'elle soulève mon tee-shirt. Viens ensuite le jogging. Je défais le cordon avec difficulté pendant qu'elle fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je commence à l'ôter, mais c'est elle qui finit en tirant dessus. Sous l'oeil attentif de ma soeur, je me glisse dans l'eau. La température est parfaite. Ni trop chaude, le but étant de me refroidir, ni trop froide pour que je m'y sente à l'aise. Mikasa prend un gant de toilette et vient frotter doucement mon corps, des épaules jusqu'aux pieds. Je la regarde faire, sans bouger, sauf quand elle me le demande. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle vide l'eau et me laisse sortir par moi-même. Elle m'enroule d'une serviette et me dit de me sécher pendant qu'elle va me chercher de nouveaux vêtements. Lorsqu'elle revient avec ces derniers et vérifie que tout va bien, elle ressort pour me laisser de l'intimité. J'en profite pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je fais peur à voir, avec mes cernes, mon teint pâle et mon regard vide. Je finis par la rejoindre, elle m'attendait devant la porte.

\- Tu es prêt à retourner te coucher ?

\- _*Quelle heure est-il ?*_

Elle sourit en me voyant communiquer.

\- Un peu plus de 4h.

\- _*C'est tôt.*_

Elle sourit toujours, mais ne répond pas.

\- _*Je suis désolé.*_

Elle le sait, je le suis toujours. Elle sait également que je ne suis pas désolé seulement parce que je l'ai réveillé. Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour le réveil, pour l'angoisse, pour être un poids, et pour maman. Avant elle me disait que ce n'était rien, que je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir. À force, elle a fini par me laisser faire, voyant que je continuerai toujours de m'excuser. Parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, à part essayer de lui rendre la vie moins dure.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- * _Oui s'il te plaît.*_

Elle me prend doucement la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Dans le silence, on s'allonge tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Dans le noir, elle me murmure doucement :

\- Je t'aime Eren, plus que tout au monde.

Je lui embrasse le front et dessine quelques coeurs avec mes doigts dans son dos. C'est ma manière silencieuse de lui dire que je l'aime. Elle connait ces gestes, et je peux la sentir sourire dans mon cou. La tenir dans mes bras est rassurant. Je finis par m'endormir à nouveau en la serrant fort contre moi. Car même si nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, nous nous aimons comme tel, comme la seule famille que nous avons.

OoooO

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de cauchemar.

Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, Mikasa m'interroge du regard.

\- _*Deux mois je crois...*_

\- Étrangement, ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

Elle se redresse et vient s'installer sur la chaise en face de moi. Elle plante son regard dans le mien et continue :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- _*Non... Pas que je sache en tout cas. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux.*_

\- Oui, c'est aussi l'impression que j'avais. Les cours de dessin te font du bien, c'est évident. Pourtant ça a recommencé... Le médecin nous avait prévenu. Il faudra du temps avant que tu ne t'en remettes pleinement. Même cachés, tes démons sont toujours là...

Elle soupire et reprend :

\- C'est pas simple de te voir faire une crise d'angoisse tu sais... Je devrais être habituée, mais ça me fait toujours aussi peur. C'est comme si... comme si je te voyais mourir, juste là, dans mes bras. Tu souffres à l'agonie, et je ne peux rien faire.

\- * _Pourtant c'est toi qui me sort de là à chaque fois...*_

\- Pas totalement apparement, puisque ça recommence.

Un blanc s'installe quelques temps avant que je ne réponde :

\- * _Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu t'occupes de moi jusqu'à t'en oublier toi-même. Alors qu'à côté, c'est comme si je ne faisais rien pour toi.*_

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux et tu le sais.

Elle lâche sa tasse pour me prendre la main.

\- Je te dois énormément. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Eren, tu comprends ça ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Alors, si je devais me réveiller toutes les nuits pour m'occuper de toi comme cette fois, je le ferai, sans la moindre hésitation. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ma seule famille.

\- * _Tu es ma seule famille aussi Mikasa. Mais je sais que toi aussi tu as souffert, et tu souffres sûrement encore aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu saches que si tu as besoin de moi, ne serait-ce que parler, je suis là, prêt à t'écouter.*_

\- Je le sais Eren, et le simple fait de le savoir me suffit.

Je rapproche ses mains de mes lèvres et dépose un chaste baiser sur chacune avant de les reposer sur la table.

\- _You are my only sunshine_... murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- _*Pardon ?*_

\- _You are my only sunshine_. C'est ce que me disait le soir ma mère avant de m'endormir. Parfois, elle me chantait même une chanson. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Quand tu te sens seul, que les ténèbres t'envahissent, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te redonner le sourire, sécher tes larmes, et t'éclairer dans l'obscurité. _My sunshine_ , c'est toi.

\- * _C'est beau. Ça nous va bien je trouve. Je connais la traduction en français, mais pas le signe avec les mains. Que dirais-tu qu'on invente un signe ? Juste pour tous les deux. On se le dessinerait dans la main pour rassurer l'autre quand il ira mal. Ça sera plus efficace que tous les discours du monde. Ça voudra dire qu'on est là, quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours.*_

Ses lèvres s'écartent en un délicieux sourire qui vient embellir son visage.

\- Très bonne idée ! Que proposes-tu ?

\- _*Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas juste un soleil ? Regarde...*_

Je prends sa main droite et dans la mienne et dessine d'un doigt un soleil dans le creu de sa paume. Je relâche sa main quand j'ai fini. Mikasa regarde cette dernière comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde, je peux même voir ses yeux briller.

\- C'est parfait. Le soleil dans la paume deviendra notre emblème.

Je ris légèrement et lui fais remarquer que c'est un peu enfantin venant de deux personnes majeures.

\- On s'en fout ! S'il y a bien une personne avec qui tu peux rester éternellement gamin, c'est bien ton frère ou ta soeur.

\- _*Pas faux !*_

\- Oui... mais pas trop quand même, fais gaffe.

Nous rions tous les deux, transmettant par le regard toute la tendresse dont nous sommes capables.

OoooO

Le lendemain, je suis allé voir Petra. Même si elle s'est tout d'abord inquiétée de mon apparence physique, assez déplorable, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de rester naturelle avec moi. Nous avons pris une glace dans le centre de Rennes, avant d'aller nous promener au Tabor pour y faire des dessins. C'était vraiment sympa. Nous avons beaucoup des dessins souvent humouristiques que l'un ou l'autre faisait. Les oiseaux, les passants, les arbres,... Tout était un sujet parfait pour nos croquis. Nous nous sommes même amusés à rouler dans l'herbe sur une descente. Petra a l'estomac solide, elle s'est relevée l'air de rien, alors que moi je suis bien resté cinq minutes allongé au sol à admirer les arbres danser au-dessus de moi. Ce qui a bien évidemment causé une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez mon amie.

Il est maintenant aux alentours de 18h, Petra et moi marchons toujours dans le centre-ville, je la ramène chez elle. Elle a un petit studio bien placé où elle peut aller au cours de dessin à pied sans problème. Elle vit seule avec ses deux chats, mais ça lui convient parfaitement.

 _\- *Je vais devoir te laisser*_ , je lui annonce une fois devant la porte de son immeuble, _*j'ai promis à ma soeur que c'est moi qui ferait la cuisine ce soir.*_

\- * _C'était très sympa, merci beaucoup Eren.*_

 _\- *On refait ça quand tu veux ! À mercredi Petra !*_

 _\- *À mercredi Eren !*_ me dit-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Je marche ainsi vers la place République pour pouvoir prendre un bus et rentrer à l'appart. Celui-là ne tarde pas trop à arriver, et par chance il n'y a que peu de presonnes à l'intérieur. Je m'installe vers le fond du bus, d'un côté une vitre et de l'autre un siège vide. Je mets mes écouteurs et du MGMT vient résonner dans mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que le bus ne démarre. Il avance entre les rues et les avenues. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'un feu passe au rouge. C'est alors que je vois, négligemment adossé à la pierre d'un immeuble, Levi Ackerman. À ses côtés se trouve un grand blond à la stature imposante, habillé d'un grand manteau bleu marine. Je m'apprête à faire un signe à mon professeur, mais au moment où le feu passe eu vert, je peux voir le blond se pencher et se rapprocher dangeureusement de Levi. Je les fixe, ahuri, et la dernière image que je vois avant que le bus ne tourne dans une nouvelle rue, c'est mon professeur qui agrippe le manteau de l'autre homme pendant que ce dernier continue d'approcher son visage, si bien que leur souffle doivent se mélanger. Foutu bus qui ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Ils allaient s'embrasser ! Bordel mais c'est qui ce mec ?!

OoooooO

You are my only sunshine : En fait c'est une chanson, _You are my sunshine_ , un peu (beaucoup) niaise, sachant que je n'ai même pas entendu la version originale mais une reprise. À vrai dire, c'est un délire avec des amies, on s'amuse à la chanter, ça donne un résultat dégueulasse, mais ça nous éclate. Donc voilà, c'est une petite référence à elles, mais je trouvais également que la chanson était approprié à la situation ; "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray." Vous voyez, sunshine, le soleil malgré les nuages gris, c'est Mikasa qui apporte la lumière en venant sauver Eren de ses cauchemards tout ça tout ça... Bon bah c'était une petite anecdote/histoire, juste comme ça.

OoooooO

 **Hey everybody ! Vous êtes un peu mes sunshine quand on y pense... Cute :))**

 **Et bien voilà, c'est le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous aura plus ! Je tiens bon, il est posté dimanche (j'ai fini de l'écrire vendredi même !), donc voilà ça fait plaisir. On se retrouvera dimanche prochain pour la suite, en attendant, review !**

 **Kiki09531 : Merci beaucoup ! Reste plus qu'à espérer que tous les autres te plaisent autant ! Oh mais non enfin, le viol c'est mal :O. Même si, si c'est entre Levi et Eren... Baaah c'est jamais un vrai non, entre nous... (je rigole bien sûr). Ouais mais en fait, Petra je l'aime pas / si elle a un rôle aussi c'est parce que c'est une fanfiction, je dois respecter un minimum les liens et les caractères entre les personnages x). Et comme dans le manga elle et Eren s'entendent vraiment bien, c'était pour moi important de la mettre là :)). Aller aller, je t'embrasse comme toujours bien fort, à la prochaine !**

 **Ninomaru : Aha merci quand même :') c'est bien un peu de "mélo" ou de guimauve parfois :'). À toute !**

 **Katsuki Yukii : Bon bah toi rien à dire, on s'est déjà parlé x). D'ailleurs j'espère pour toi que ton brevet s'est bien passé Petite-Angel ! :p**

 **Oroszlan : Héhé merci beaucoup ! Et de rien, c'est quand tu veux :'). J'avais commencé à écrire une ellipse, mais finalement j'ai préféré détaillé les deux journées pour montrer la répétition et l'ennuie aussi de la vie d'Eren, sans Levi, pour qu'on voit encore mieux le avant Levi, le sans Levi, et le après Levi, avec Levi, tu vois ? J'aime bien me faire des délires perso :p. Merci beaucoup, à une prochaine !**

 **Guest : Bien le bonjour ! C'est une excellente question que tu soulèves ici ; Pourquoi Eren fait voeux de silence si c'est pour parler avec le language des signes ? Même si tu aurais pu la dire d'une manière... un peu moins agressive ? (c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti, mais au moins tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins, tu dis les choses directement, c'est bien, merci beaucoup pour ta franchise) Enfin bon, c'est effectivement une remarque que mes potes m'ont déjà faite, mais même si à elles j'ai pu leur répondre, je ne peux pas répondre ici même sur la fanfic, puisque ça sera expliquer au fil des chapitres. Eren parle ainsi pour plein de raison ! J'aimerais en parler avec toi, mais par respect pour les autres lecteurs qui ne veulent sûrement pas se faire spoiler ni rien (et puis j'aime faire durer le suspens), je ne vais pas faire ça ici. Je te propose donc soit de m'envoyer un message sur le site, ou de laisser une review avec ton compte pour que je puisse te répondre et qu'on en parle en privé, ok ? Désolée si je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ou si tu n'aimes pas le principe (c'est pas bien grave), à une prochaine peut-être !**

 **Katsuki Yukii : Oh bah, tiens, encore là toi ? T'es vraiment un boulet ! Oui j'ai reçu ta deuxième review plusieurs jours en retard, mais je l'ai finalement bien eu.**

 **Nenellelolipope : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours sympa comme d'habitude :p . Franchement ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir c'est super gentil, gros merci à toi ! Voilà la suite, je t'embrasse fort !**

 ** _Miloran merci, en plus c'était ton anniversaire, alors un big up encore plus gros. J'ai même un petit cadeau pour toi... (que tu auras déjà ouvert lorsque ce chapitre sera posté)_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

\- _*Stupidité sans nom. C'est tellement affligeant que ça en est navrant.*_

\- Tu exagères.

\- * _Triste retour à la réalité. Le générique final défile, puis les lumières qui s'allument. C'est la fin du film, je suis invité à rejoindre la sortie.*_

\- Sympa la métaphore.

\- * _Ils disent que l'espoir fait vivre, mais l'espoir c'est rêver. Or rêver, c'est l'imaginaire, ce qui n'est pas réel. Suis-je censé espérer un miracle ? C'est absurde, et j'ai y ai cru. Je suis trop con.*_

\- C'est logique, ça se tient.

\- * _Il a quelqu'un... Évidemment qu'il a quelqu'un ! Je suis un gamin, c'est mon putain de prof. Merci pour ce cours Ackerman, très instructif, vraiment. J'ai bien retenu la leçon.*_

\- C'est dingue ça, toujours dans l'excès...

\- * _Tu m'aides pas Armin.*_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il a un copain, tant pis pour toi, tu réessayeras la prochaine fois ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Pour commencer, tu n'as aucune certitude sur sa relation amoureuse. Ce n'est peut-être pas sérieux, une histoire sans lendemain... Deuxièmement, vous n'avez rien de solide tous les deux. S'il t'intéresse vraiment, tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de vraiment s'attacher à toi, ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Et pour finir, le plus important, c'est ton professeur et tu es son élève ! Certes tu poses pour lui, et y a peut-être des étincelles dans l'air, n'empêche que ça ne change pas qu'officiellement, il n'y a rien entre vous. Désolé Eren, mais c'est la vérité. Tant que vous n'aurez pas dit clairement qu'il y a _vraiment_ quelque chose d'autre entre vous que des pinceaux, il reste un adulte avec des besoins. Il ne te doit rien. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il arrêterait d'avoir une vie pour tes beaux yeux? Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Le Eren que je connais, c'est un combattant, un bagarreur ! Pas toujours futé certes, mais il n'abandonne pas devant le premier obstacle ! Et je te rappelle qu'au départ, tu n'étais même pas sûr de ressentir quelque chose pour lui...

\- * _C'est toujours le cas !*_

\- Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles à 1h du matin une veille de cours, si tu n'es même pas sûr d'être intéressé ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que je me repose les mêmes questions en boucle, me répète à quel point je peux être un imbécile. Je suis incapable de dormir, pourtant ce n'est pas la fatigue qui manque. Je n'ai pas mangé, malgré les reproches de ma sœur. Je suis resté dans mon lit toute la soirée à réfléchir. Mais n'en pouvant plus, les interrogations s'ajoutant sans cesse, j'ai fini par craquer. J'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami et de son génie. Dans ces moments-là, c'est toujours lui qui me ramène à la raison. Empressé de lui raconter mes problèmes, je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure. Je l'ai harcelé de messages lui demandant d'allumer Skype de toute urgence. Par chance, mon ami n'éteint jamais son téléphone, pour pouvoir répondre à n'importe quel moment de la nuit en cas de problème. Vaincu par le vibreur de son téléphone, il a fini par se réveiller.

Armin a toujours été celui qui résolvait les problèmes. Il était le petit génie. Quand nous étions enfants, certains gamins jalousaient son intelligence. Ils lui faisaient vivre un enfer. De simples insultes, allant parfois jusqu'aux rackets et coups de pieds dans les couloirs. Mais le petit blond refusait d'aller se plaindre. Il s'excusait au près de ses parents d'avoir perdu ses affaires, ou d'être tombé dans la cour de l'école. Plusieurs fois, face à l'injustice dont était victime mon camarade de classe, Mikasa et moi allions cogner ceux qui ceux qui osaient lui faire du mal. Au bout d'un moment, nous ne l'avons plus lâché. Nous restions toujours tous les trois, et ce malgré les trois ans d'écart avec Mikasa. Ainsi, les tourmenteurs du jeune Armin Arlert ont fini par laisser tomber, aillant marre de se prendre des coups. Depuis cette époque, nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'à l'Accident. Ayant pris du retard dans mes études et ne sortant plus de chez ma soeur, nous nous sommes éloignés petit à petit, puis il est entré dans une Université à Lorient. Malgré tout, nous restons en contact, s'envoyant des messages pratiquement tous les jours, et nous voyant dès l'occasion se présente. En toute franchise, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le laisser partir. J'ai besoin de mon petit génie, même à 1h du matin une veille de cours.

Armin croise les bras, fier de sa dernière réplique. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne sais plus quoi dire Jeager ?

\- * _Tu n'as pas cours demain Arlert ?*_

Il ricanne légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- Crois-moi, je n'attends qu'une chose c'est que tu raccroches.

\- * _Bonne nuit Armin...*_

\- Notre discussion t'aura au moins été utile ?

\- * _Je ne sais pas, je te dirai demain si j'ai réussi à m'endormir.*_

\- Tu es perdu sans moi, avoue le.

\- _*J'ai dit ; Bonne nuit Armin.*_

\- Tu reconnaîtras la vérité tôt ou tard... Aller, bonne nuit Eren !

\- * _Ouais, ouais...*_

Je ferme la discussion là-dessus. J'éteins mon ordinateur et ma lampe de chevet, puis m'allonge plus confortablement dans mon lit. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes réflexions se sont calmées. Armin Arlert... J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison ; je suis perdu sans mon petit blond.

OoooO

Grâce à mon petit génie, j'ai pu dormir cette nuit-là. Un vrai sommeil cette fois. De même pour la nuit d'après, et la suivante encore... Plongé dans le bain des cours la journée, et dans un doux sommeil la nuit, le lundi et le mardi passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende véritablement compte. La veille de ce mercredi, je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir complètement du visage de l'homme avec Levi. Ce qui me dérange d'ailleurs. Comment vais-je réussir à le reconnaître si je ne me souviens pas de son physique ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

Ma sœur vient de me déposer pas très loin de l'imprimerie pour aller à mon cours. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un simple cours. Une heure. Une seule petite heure, interminable. Je peux entendre d'ici du velours débiter un cours des plus enrichissant. Une voix suave, des mots pertinents et bien choisis, le tout venant d'une bouche tentatrice. Je sens déjà les frissons dans le dos, la chaire de poule sur les bras, à peine des orbes grises se seront posées sur moi. Une vraie tempête, ces yeux. Instinctivement, mes dents viennent stimuler ma lèvre inférieur alors que mes yeux se ferment pour laisser plus facilement place aux nuances des billes de charbon. Seulement l'obscurité, bien que divine, m'empêche de voir l'obstacle qui sort du commerce, au même moment où je pénètre dans ce dernier. Brusquement repoussé en arrière, j'ouvre les yeux, légèrement sonné.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Tout va bien ?

Je fixe l'inconnu en face de moi, sans bouger. Grand, blond, un long manteau bleu marine, c'est lui ! C'est l'homme que je recherchais ! Je me souviens maintenant ; Erwin Smith, le propriétaire de l'imprimerie.

\- Tout va bien ? répète-t-il.

Non ça ne va pas, pas du tout même. Mon corps reste figé, le cerveau n'envoie plus d'information. Réagis putain !

\- Oh, vous devez être un des élèves de Levi ! Suis-je bête, vous ne comprenez sûrement pas...

Oh que si je te comprends. Pire, je t'entends. Or, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'entendre. Une voix grave, posée, on sent que c'est un homme intelligent et charismatique. Un homme qui séduit. Un homme dangereux. La jalousie frappe douloureusement mon estomac, elle appelle la colère et la violence. J'enfonce mes ongles des mes paumes, espérant calmer la foudre et les flammes.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas le langage des signes...

Comme c'est dommage... Manquerait plus que je te fasse la conversation ! Alors que je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard noir et de le bousculer pour passer, une nouvelle voix fait son apparition.

\- Erwiiiin, les cartouches ne vont pas venir par elles-mêmes ! gazouille-t-elle.

J'aperçois une femme, brune à lunette, à l'apparence excentrique, avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur mais qui laisse sous-entendre une folie des plus inquiétante.

\- Oh mais Erwin, serait-ce un client ? Voilà qui pourrait expliquer ton retard !

Elle s'approche de l'homme, et vient entourer la stature imposante de ses petits bras frêles par derrière. Erwin ne bouge pas, comme habitué à la situation, se contentant d'un sourire amusé.

\- Non Hansi. C'est un élève de Levi.

\- Ah oui ? Levi a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des élèves aussi canons...

Je rougis furieusement, gêné devant cette affirmation. La venue de cette femme a complètement fait oublié ma colère. Erwin fronce les sourcils et me demande :

\- Tu peux l'entendre ?

Je montre mes yeux, puis ma bouche, espérant lui faire comprendre que je peux lire sur les lèvres. Il me fait savoir qu'il a compris, et explique ceci à la brune. Elle tape dans ses mains en sautillant, euphorique.

\- Il est intelligent en plus ! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !

Je recule d'un pas, par sécurité, prêt à courir dans la rue. La femme représente une source de danger évidente, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit sérieuse quand elle dit "me vouloir".

\- Ferme-la Hansi, tu me casses les tympans.

Je fais attention à ne pas me retourner, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Erwin. Pourtant, c'est difficile de ne pas montrer que je n'ai pas entendu le nouvel arrivant. Un frisson court le long de mon échine, venant bloquer ma respiration. Il est là, juste derrière moi. _Juste_ _derrière moi..._

\- Leviiii ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Elle saute de les bras de mon professeur, et je peux enfin me retourner pour voir le maître de mes tourments. Il est celui qui hante mes nuits, mes pensées, qui me fait vibrer par le simple timbre de sa voix, et qui paraît toujours plus magnifique que la dernière fois. Il a la beauté du diable. Levi attrape Hansi par les épaules pour la repousser fermement.

\- C'est pas réciproque la binoclarde.

Elle ricane légèrement, puis pose un doigt sur son menton et regarde le brun par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Tu vis dans le déni Levi... Je sais que tu es dingue de moi...

\- Sale folle. Laisse-nous passer, j'ai un cours à donner.

\- Alors c'est bien un de tes élèves ? Comment il s'appelle ? Tu me laisserais venir avec vous ?

Levi garde une apparence froide face à la brune, mais son agacement est perceptible de par son froncement de sourcils.

\- Il s'appelle Eren, et non tu n'es pas autorisée à venir. Encore moins à l'approcher d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'appartient ? glousse-t-elle.

\- Ça se pourrait.

Hansi affiche une moue surprise, comparable à la mienne. Un raclement de voix se fait entendre, nous nous tournons tous les trois vers Erwin, qui jusqu'ici avait été oublié. Loin de son précédent sourire chaleureux, il montre désormais un visage glacial. Levi enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules avant de se reprendre :

\- Il est mon élève, alors pour sa sécurité je te demande de lui foutre la paix.

Puis, s'adressant à moi, il m'ordonne de le suivre. Sentant la tension dans la pièce, je m'empresse de lui obéir. Sa marche est pressée, et une aura terrifiante se fait sentir autour de lui. Je laisse une distance de sécurité entre nous deux. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle de classe, les élèves nous regardent d'abord étonnés de nous voir arriver en même temps, puis s'enfoncent dans leur siège voyant à leur tout l'aura noire de Levi.

\- * _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ * me demande Petra une fois installé à côté d'elle.

\- * _Tu connais une Hansi ?*_

 _\- *Oui, c'est l'employée d'Erwin pourquoi ?*_

 _\- *Tu connais leur relation avec Levi ?*_

 _\- *D'après Hansi, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. D'après Levi, c'est une emmerdeuse de première.*_

 _\- *Et pour Erwin ?*_

 _\- *Ils n'en parlent pas beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre les deux. Surtout depuis que je sais qu'il est gay, mes soupçons sont de plus en plus importants.*_

 _\- *J'ai percuté Erwin en arrivant. La suite, je n'ai pas tout compris... Hansi a agrippé Erwin, m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignon, puis a sauté sur Levi, qui l'a repoussée et s'est énervé.*_

 _\- *C'est leur quotidien chez eux*_ , sourit-elle, avant de reprendre, plus sérieuse, _*par contre d'habitude Levi ne réagit pas si mal. Il se contente d'un froncement de sourcils, marmonne quelques insultes, puis redevient normal comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre ?*_

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite, préférant omettre le passage avec Erwin. Elle se reconcentre sur le cours et j'en fais de même. Ce dernier se déroule rapidement, nous travaillons sur des ombres, comme nous pourrions le faire normalement. Seulement, pendant toute l'heure la classe semble anxieuse, comme si la mauvaise humeur de Levi faisait écho dans la salle. Ses mots sont plus durs, son visage plus sombre. Lorsque nous posons des questions, on voit à la manière dont il se tient qu'il se retient d'être agressif. Pourtant le brun cache très bien ses émotions, et un inconnu n'aurait rien vu de plus que d'habitude. Mais, pour ses élèves qui pour la plupart le cotoie depuis plusieurs années, ses gestes sont clairement différents de sa nonchalance habituelle.

À la fin de l'heure, toute la classe sort de la salle. Je décide de rester quelques minutes de plus pour que Levi me montre plus distinctement certains gestes qu'il nous a montré précédement. Mon professeur est assis derrière son bureau, les sourcils froncés devant des papiers. Je m'approche doucement, nerveux. Arrivé de l'autre côté du bureau, je donne de petits coups sur celui-ci pour que Levi se rende compte de ma présence. Il relève la tête brusquement, et me dit, agressif :

\- Quoi ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul devant la dureté de son exclamation.

\- * _La partie avec l'ombre sous la chaise... Pourriez-vous me remontrer la technique pour que le dessin soit bon ?*_

Il émet un claquement de langue et d'un coup de jambe contre le bureau, il fait rouler son fauteuil sur le parquet. Il attrape une feuille et du fusain sur une tables derrière lui, puis revient, se poussant avec son pied sur le mur. Je triture mes doigts, stressé devant ses gestes violents.

\- Regarde, et enregistre gamin.

Il dessine rapidement une chaise, puis place les ombres des pieds avec son fusain. Il m'explique comment arranger la lumière pour que la chaise paraisse encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était au début.

\- C'est bon, t'as compris ?

Je hoche vivement la tête.

\- Bien, alors tires-toi.

Mon cœur se serre devant la brutalité de ses mots. Ce n'est plus un jeu, du serpent ou de la panthère avec sa proie. C'est froid, agressif, acide. La complicité qu'on avait instaurée jusque là s'effondre complètement et j'en prends un sacré coup. J'aurais préféré de loin un crochet bien placé dans l'estomac. Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et m'empresse de sortir de la salle, alors que les larmes menacent dangereusement de couler. Je passe dans l'imprimerie sans même faire attention à Hansi qui pourtant hurle mon nom, toujours de bonne humeur. _Pas maintenant Hansi._

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je peux entendre des pas précipités dans les escaliers.

\- Eren attend !

Mes jambes stoppent leurs mouvements. Je prends une grande inspiration, affiche sur mon visage l'air le plus coléreux dont je suis capable, et me retourne subitement.

\- * _Quoi ?*_

Juste pour cet instant, j'aimerais pouvoir parler. J'aimerais qu'il puisse entendre à quel point je suis énervé, et déçu. Vu sa mine défaite, il a sûrement compris.

\- Tu... Tu as oublié ta veste.

Je lui arrache pratiquement des mains.

\- * _C'est tout ?*_

\- Oui... Enfin non je... Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça...

\- * _On se voit samedi.*_

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Je me retourne sans lui répondre, puis l'abandonne, une main agrippée à la poitrine espérant apaiser ces épouvantables crampes.

OoooooO

 **Helloooo girls and boys ! (même si je soupçonne une surpopulation terrifiante chez les filles...)**

 **Et bien voilà votre chapitre 5 la petite famille ! Vous avez de la chance puisqu'il n'aurait pas du voir le jour avant un ou deux jours de retard, dû à l'absence temporaire de ma correctrice. MAIS ! Une merveilleuse amie s'est proposée (au moment où je le lui demandais, formidable), ce qui vous permet de l'avoir dès aujourd'hui (genre max une heure de retard)! Alors un grooooos bisous à cette demoiselle merveilleuse (je le répète). Jaune pissou ma jolie schizophrène :3**

 **Bien ! Les reviews ~**

 **Kiki09531 : Yo ! Haha non désolée, en tout cas c'est pas au programme (même si ça ne m'aurait pas spécialement dérangé...). Et beh oui... Levi a une vie... C'est dégueulasse ! (je viens de me faire attaquer par une guèpe lol ((: ). Je t'embrasse toujours aussi fort bébé héhé :').**

 **Nenellelolipope : Hey lady ! Comme d'hab t'es un amour ;) C'est hyper sympa en plus j'ai adoré l'écrire (pas que je sois une psychopathe hein :O enfin pas officiellement...). Et oui c'était bien Erwin ! (absence de surprises (x ). Merci beaucoup, toujours j'adore, et je t'assure, j'adore les ongues reviews, quand on donne des avis plus détaillés :p**

 **Katsuki Yukii : Oï petite-Angel ! J'ai à peine attendu ton MP... Mdrr, en tout cas voilà le chapitre que tu attendais ;) Merci pour ta correction, je me suis empressée de la corriger ! (si ton cadeau c'est un nouveau chapitre)Bisous !**

 **Oroszlan : Hellooo ! Erwin gros chieur x) Toujours ! Lui et Petra, c'est fou :') Aucun commentaire n'est inutile, tant que tu donnes ton avis, j'adore (même négatif, si c'est construit ça me permet de réfléchir et de progresser !). A bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

\- Bien ! Alors vous écrivez le théorème que je note au tableau ; "Soit _f_ une fonction définie sur un intervalle de borne couverte _a_ et Cf sa courbe représentative. Si la limite de _f_ est infinie quand _x_ tend vers _a_ ( _x_ supérieur à _a_ ou _x_ inférieur à _a_ selon l'intervalle), alors la droite..." Nicolas, vas-tu te taire ?!

Oui Nicolas, vas-tu te taire ? Tu parles sans cesse, tu rigoles avec tes potes, mais tout le monde sait que tu veux juste que Marie te remarque. Que c'est ennuyant, pathétique. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de cette classe d'abrutis, persuadés qu'ils sont adultes et responsables, mais qui viennent pleurer dans les jupes de leur daronne pour avoir leur argent de poche malgré leurs notes désastreuses. Fatigué de ces professeurs convaincus d'être cool, à la "mode", mais dont les élèves crachent dessus dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné. Fatigué de ces cours, longs, répétitifs, de ces théorèmes incessants, de ce qu'on pourrait apprendre en une heure mais qui prend une semaine à cause de tous ces foutus _Nicolas_.

La tête tournée sur la gauche, calée contre ma main, j'observe les nuages à travers la vitre. Ce n'est pas nouveau que je me désintéresse de l'enseignement scolaire. Mes professeurs n'osent rien me dire, ils préfèrent me laisser rêvasser au fond de la classe. De toute façon, ce qui se passe dehors est bien plus attirant. Ces grandes tâches blanches ou grises, cotonneuses ou brumeuses, voyageant dans le vaste ciel bleu. Certaines personnes trouvent que les nuages sont synonymes de mauvais présages, parce qu'elles cachent le soleil. Seulement, pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu en Bretagne, j'ai toujours trouvé ces immenses traces élégantes et majestueuses. A leur manière, elles habillent le ciel. Petit, mes parents m'emmenaient souvent voir la mer. Parfois, nous partions avec Mikasa et Armin. C'est d'ailleurs de là que mon ami tient son amour pour l'océan. Allongés sur le sable froid des plages bretonnes, il observait la mer, moi le ciel. Ma mère aussi se passionnait pour l'azur. Elle y voyait la liberté, comme chez les oiseaux. Ensemble elle et moi, habillés d'au moins un jean et un ciré jaune pour nous protéger du vent, nous observions les nuages.

 _"Une femme avec un chapeau."_

 _"Un hippocampe."_

 _"Où ? Ah j'ai trouvé !_ _Un écureuil et sa noisette."_

 _"Oh oui il est beau ! Un dromadaire."_

 _"Un dromataire ?"_

 _"Un dromadaire. C'est un chameau avec une seule bosse sur le dos."_

 _"J'en ai jamais vu..."_

 _"C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas en Bretagne mon chéri. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, nous irons en voir."_

 _"Dans un zoo ?"_

 _"Non mon cœur. Encore plus incroyable que ça. Tu verras, nous partirons voyager. Je veux te montrer toutes les beautés de ce monde."_

 _"Ils sont où les dromadaires maman ?"_

 _"On peut les trouver en Afrique ou en Australie."_

 _"Papa pourra venir ?"_

 _"Seulement s'il est sage... Sinon, on pourra toujours le laisser là-bas."_

 _Ma mère et moi partons dans un fou rire. Je lui saute dessus et elle m'entoure la taille de ses bras. De mes petites mains, je viens encadrer délicatement ses joues. Sous ma paume et mes doigts glacés, je peux sentir l'éternelle chaleur de ma mère. Droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieux du monde, je lui dis :_

 _"Je t'aime maman."_

 _Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un immense sourire, et tout son visage rayonne. Elle est belle ma maman._

A ce jour, je n'ai encore jamais vu de dromadaire. Encore une promesse que ma mère ne pourra pas tenir. Pourquoi je me souviens de ça maintenant ? Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans peut-être... Je soupire et mes paupières tressaillent, prenant conscience que je les avais fermées. Ça arrive souvent, lorsque je me remémore un des nombreux souvenirs que je partage avec elle. Ça et de lentes inspirations. J'oublie ce qui se passe autour, tout mon être est calme, détendu. Mes douleurs font si peu de bruit pendant ces souvenirs, que je peux parvenir à croire qu'ils n'existent plus. J'entends encore son rire mélodieux, à quel point il était communicatif. Je revois ses grands yeux marrons, émerveillés sur le monde, mais qui pouvaient rapidement partager son inquiétude sur ce dernier. Surtout quand il s'agissait de moi. Si elle n'était pas à mes côtés, son angoisse se décuplait à vitesse grand V. Parfois quand je me concentre, j'arrive à sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Lisse, douce, chaude. Très peu d'imperfections, hormis son visage, où quelques rides se sont forgées, dut à la fatigue et à la crainte.

Puis je rouvre les yeux. D'un coup, les nuages m'enchantent moins. Je tente en vain de me focaliser sur le cours, mais par chance la sonnerie retentit et je sors nonchalamment de la salle, malgré l'envie pressante de m'enfuir à l'extérieur du lycée. Cette journée m'a semblé interminable. Le professeur de maths nous a rajoutés une heure après l'SES. A mon plus grand plaisir bien entendu... A peine ai-je dépassé la grille de l'établissement que je sors mon paquet de clopes et m'empresse d'en allumer une. Une fois le filtre entre les lèvres, j'inspire et expire la fumée, en prenant tout mon temps, comme si je respirais de l'air pur après une journée à Pékin. Je sais que cette merde me tuera, donc au moins en profiter avant l'agonie. Arrêter serait trop simple, ce n'est pas amusant. Ou trop difficile, qui sait ? Toujours la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, je décide de rejoindre l'arrêt République à pied, là où j'ai normalement un changement de bus. Du lycée jusqu'à l'arrêt, j'en ai pour 45 minutes à pied. Parfait, exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je passe avenue Brequigny, puis rejoins la rue de Nantes. Je la longe en passant devant le foyer rennais, prends le boulevard de la Tour d'Auvergne, tourne avant la rue Thiers pour prendre la rue Tronjolly, pour finir par la rue Nesmours. Les pas et les minutes s'enchaînent, j'arrive à République sans même m'en rendre compte. Ici, entre les bus et les commerces, la foule est grande. Des gens se bousculent, pressés. D'autres prennent le temps d'observer l'architecture en levant les yeux, s'emmêlant parfois les pieds. Ils sont nombreux, seuls, déboussolés, chahuteurs, fatigués, stressés. Pour ma part, je reste debout, neutre, adossé à un poteau en attendant mon bus.

Perdu dans mes pensées, ou peut-être camouflé par la population, je ne prends pas conscience d'une présence particulière derrière moi. C'est elle qui m'a anesthésié du monde extérieur, tant j'étais perdu dans mes tourments. " _Bats-toi, laisse tomber, attends de voir comment ça se passe, laisse couler, pardonne pas..."_ Pourtant, cette personne est restée loin de moi et de mes état d'âmes. J'étais imperméable au monde autour, une fois que les crampes de mon cœur ont daigné s'éteindre. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était qu'un sentiment extérieur viennent me sortir de ma torpeur. La nostalgie. Et oui maman, c'est grâce à toi. Ça fait mal, évidemment. Se souvenir de promesses à jamais inaccomplies. Pourtant, ça m'a rappelé ce qu'était de perdre _vraiment_ quelqu'un qui compte, qu'on aime. La nostalgie et 45 minutes de marche m'ont fait admettre quelque chose d'essentiel. Levi ne compte pas. Pas encore du moins. Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Comme l'a dit Armin, il a une vie avant moi. Je ne peux pas m'estimer et l'estimer comme important après seulement trois semaines. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ainsi, si je veux garder une complicité, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à de futiles émotions d'adolescents rêveurs et idéalistes. Aller à son rythme. C'est bien, sage décision. Se faire discret quand il faut, rire quand il le permet. C'est sur ces pensées qu'une voix familière se fait entendre derrière moi.

\- Bonjour gamin. Je suis en voiture, je te ramène ?

Je me retourne vers, bien évidemment, mon professeur. Les cheveux noirs jais, des cernes sous les yeux, la bouche fine, close. Indéniablement toujours aussi beau. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir en laine, il donnerait l'impression d'être totalement apathique, presque ennuyé. Mais ses yeux ne trompent pas. Il redoute ma réponse. Alors avec un léger sourire en coin, je lui réponds :

\- _*Avec plaisir.*_

OoooO

Après avoir rappelé à Mikasa que je suis majeur et que je peux me promener librement dans Rennes sans son autorisation, mais qu'au moindre problème, bien évidemment je l'appellerai, ma précieuse grande sœur me laisse sortir de la voiture. Malgré la pluie, je reste plusieurs minutes sur le trottoir à saluer la brune, simplement protégé d'un parapluie. Une fois qu'elle s'est suffisamment éloignée, au lieu de pénétrer dans l'imprimerie comme à mon habitude, je remonte la rue jusqu'à une banque BNP Paribas, pour déboucher sur une nouvelle rue. Je la longe, puis au premier carrefour, repère un magasin "Minelli". Une fois devant cette boutique, je trouve sur sa droite une grande porte marron bois vernis, avec sur le mur l'interphone et les boutons nécessaires pour faire un code. Je contemple l'immeuble quelques instants. C'est ici qu'habite Levi.

 _Le trajet est silencieux. Levi, les deux mains sur le volant, reste concentré sur la route. Il se contente de léger regard dans ma direction quand je lui donne des infos sur la prochaine rue à prendre. On a sûrement des choses à se dire lui et moi, mais l'un comme l'autre ne savons pas par où commencer. Et de toute façon, c'est difficile de se parler sachant qu'il ne peut pas me regarder. J'attire son attention d'un petit coup sur l'épaule._

 _\- *Le portail bleu.*_

 _Il se gare à proximité._

 _\- C'est là que tu habites ?_

 _\- *Non, c'est le petit immeuble juste en face, mais c'est plus simple pour se garer.*_

 _\- Je vois..._

 _Je ne sors pas de la voiture, et il ne me fait aucun signe laissant penser qu'il veuille que je m'en aille. Pourtant, on ne se dit rien. Une dizaine secondes passent avant que Levi ne reprenne :_

 _\- Il n'y a pas cours demain._

 _D'un regard interrogateur, je lui fais signe de poursuivre._

 _\- C'est... compliqué. En gros je n'ai pas accès à l'atelier. Je comptais envoyer un mail à tout le monde une fois rentré chez moi, mais comme tu es là... On ne se verra avec la classe que mercredi._

 _Il semble aussi déçu que moi. Il y a encore deux heures je redoutais notre prochaine rencontre. Mais maintenant, savoir qu'il n'y aura pas cours demain, pas de session de portrait, me dérange._

 _\- Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir..._

C'est impensable de se retrouver là. Avant hier, je ne l'avais même jamais envisagé. Je laisse un doigt figé près du bouton de l'interphone avec l'étiquette " ** _Ackerman Levi_** ", prenant bien le temps d'évaluer que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, mais que c'est bien réel. Qu'aujourd'hui, je me rends dans l'appartement de mon professeur. Sous sa demande qui plus est... La pluie frappe mon parapluie avec force, sans relâche. Je l'entends taper au-dessus de moi, puis glisser le long de la toile noire pour venir s'échouer sur le sol en béton. Finalement, après une énième grande inspiration pour prendre du courage, je m'autorise à appuyer sur le bouton, en même temps que j'expire tout le dioxyde de carbone de mes poumons.

 _Levi a lâché ça d'une telle manière que je crus un cours moment avoir rêvé. Je regarde mon professeur qui garde la tête droite, les yeux fixant un point au loin. J'attends qu'il poursuive._

 _\- Même si je ne peux pas faire cours, tu peux toujours venir chez moi pour quelques sessions de peinture._

 _Je le fixe, abasourdi par sa proposition. Est-il sérieux ? Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sondant du regard pour connaître ma réponse._

 _\- *Chez... Chez toi ?*_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Le gris de ses yeux semblent s'être adouci, puis prenant ma main, il ajoute :_

 _\- Je serais très heureux de te voir chez moi._

 _Inconsciemment, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est sans même m'en rendre compte que je lui donne mon accord. Levi sourit, très légèrement bien entendu, et donne ensuite les instructions :_

 _\- Je vais t'envoyer mon adresse par SMS. Ce n'est pas très loin de l'imprimerie, un peu moins de 10 minutes à pied._

 _\- *Si tu habites si près, pourquoi es-tu toujours en retard ?* je lui demande, moqueur._

 _Il fronce les sourcils._

 _\- Je ne suis pas en retard sale morveux. Je suis parfaitement à l'heure. C'est vous qui êtes tous en avance._

 _\- *Bien-sûr. C'est juste toute la classe qui s'est passé le mot pour arriver le plus tôt possible dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir...*_

 _\- C'est la seule explication logique, dit-il en hochant la tête._

 _Je souris face à sa réaction. C'est rassurant de voir que je peux encore le taquiner._

 _\- Quelle heure ?_

 _\- *Comme pour un cours normal ?*_

 _\- Ça dépend, tu comptes arriver encore en avance ?_

 _\- *Je vais éviter. Arriver avec la classe "en avance" est une chose, mais arriver chez vous, alors que vous venez probablement de vous réveiller, en avance... Non merci. L'évident fayot que je suis sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.*_

 _\- Tu as totalement raison. Surtout qu'en plus je dors tout nu._

 _Ne m'y attendant pas le moins du monde, un hoquet de surprise retentit dans la voiture, sous le sourire railleur de Levi._

\- **_Oui ? C'est pour ?_** résonne une voix grave dans l'appareil.

Je tape fortement trois fois dans mes mains, puis deux autres fois mais avec un temps d'espace plus long. C'est le signe que nous avons convenu pour signaler ma présence.

\- **_Oh ! Rentre Eren. Deuxième étage, au fond du couloir._**

Une sonnerie stridente se fait entendre. Je pousse sur la porte en bois qui, bien qu'elle soit lourde, s'ouvre sans trop de peine. Je gravis une à une les marches jusqu'à arriver au deuxième étage. Au fond du corridor se trouve une porte massive en bois de couleur rouge. Le couloir comportant aucune fenêtre, il fait sombre quand j'arrive au bout. Entre le manque de lumière et le bordeau foncé de la grande porte, l'ambiance est loin d'être rassurante. Après de nouvelles longues, _très longues_ , respirations, je m'autorise à toquer.

\- Entre !

J'abaisse la poignée puis pousse le bois. A peine ai-je posé un pied sur le parquet que Levi m'ordonne de retirer mes chaussures et mon manteau avant de marcher dans l'appartement propre. Propre c'est bien le nom. Un parquet beige au sol sans aucune trace et parfaitement bien verni, un canapé marron en tissu sans la moindre tâche ou le moindre poil, une table basse sans un gramme de poussière,... Tout semble avoir été frotté et lessivé toute la nuit. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est le mur orange derrière le meuble télé. Orange ? Ce n'est pas un peu... vif pour quelqu'un comme Levi ? Dans la cuisine, pièce séparée du salon par un comptoir, j'entends des bruits de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Thé ?

Je me tourne vers Levi, nonchalamment adossé au comptoir, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Je prends celle qu'il me tend en le remerciant, tout en le détaillant des yeux. Ses habituels cheveux charbons, tombant verticalement le long de son crâne, semblent cette fois-ci défier la gravité. Certaines mèches retombent comme il se doit, mais d'autres, plus frivoles, se permettent de s'envoler, parsemant sa tête d'épis irréguliers. Ses yeux gris ensommeillés sont soulignés de ses perpétuels cernes violacés. Quant à ses lèvres, habituellement rosies et humides, paraissent sèches et légèrement gercées. Le tout est étrangement harmonieux et séduisant. Ce côté naturel, sauvage, lui vont à ravir, et montre d'autant plus le fauve que je devine en lui. Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus chavirer et déglutir difficilement, c'est ses vêtements. Habillé d'un sobre jogging noir, c'est son sweat gris à fermeture éclair, ouvert à moitié, qui fait tout. Il faut savoir qu'en-dessous ce vêtement, il n'y a _rien._ Il laisse voir une partie importante de son thorax et le haut de ses abdos, laissant suggérer un torse parfaitement sculpté et dessiné, d'une peau pâle et lisse, à faire jalouser un ange. Bien que ses tee-shirts blancs le montrait déjà bien, là il n'y a plus de place au doute. Levi est _bandant_. Une fois m'être mordu la lèvre et laissé mes pensées vaquer à une suite des événements des plus délicieuses, je m'empresse de me ressaisir et de cacher mon trouble et mes rougeurs derrière ma tasse de thé. Seulement, dans l'agitation, j'avale une grosse gorgée du liquide bouillant qui me brûle méchamment la langue. Je recrache rapidement la boisson dans la tasse de céramique.

\- Attention, c'est chaud.

Sans rire... Je pose ma tasse sur le comptoir et vais me rincer la langue sous l'eau froide du robinet. Pendant que j'essaie de faire passer la douleur, j'entends Levi, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, ricaner bêtement.

\- _*Arrête de rire ça fait super mal !*_ je le gronde une fois devant lui.

\- T'as raison. Désolé princesse.

\- _*Je t'emmerde.*_

\- Je suis choqué. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vulgaire !

\- * _Je suis une princesse des temps modernes.*_

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne mets pas de robe ? C'est bien dommage...

\- * _Parce que tu aurais aimé me voir en robe ?*_

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- _*Ça coûte chère. Du genre... un collier de diamants.*_

\- Tu es une princesse de luxe.

\- * _Il faut bien que j'ai de quoi entretenir mon château.*_

\- Tu parles du petit appartement miteux dans lequel tu vis avec ta sœur ?

\- * _Non, ça c'est une résidence pour se camoufler dans le commun des mortels sans attirer l'intention. Je te parle de mon chalet en Suisse et de mon château en Australie.*_

\- Carrément !

\- _*C'est juste un détail...*_

Levi garde le même sourire joueur sur le visage, qui fait reflet au mien. On est bien, dans son salon, à boire du thé, en rigolant l'un avec l'autre. C'est ce genre de journée que je veux, pas celle où je me bouffe les doigts avec des questions plein la tête.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Ça ne sera pas long, j'en ai pour 15 minutes maximum.

\- * _Pas de problème !*_

\- A tout de suite Princesse, me fit-il avant de partir avec un clin d'œil.

En attendant son retour, je m'installe contre le rebord de la fenêtre, avec une vue sur la rue et un carrefour. Comme Levi n'est pas là, je me permets de déboutonner deux boutons de ma chemise. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je peux voir les passants sortir et rentrer des commerces, monter ou descendre de leur voiture. Je peux également voir le ciel. C'est un beau ciel beau, avec un magnifique soleil légèrement couvert par un épais nuage blanc. C'est amusant comme cette image me fait penser à ma sœur et ma mère qui s'enlacent. Bien que n'ayant aucun lien de parenté, ma mère n'a eu aucune difficulté à accepter Mikasa dans la famille quand elle est arrivée, puisque nous la connaissions depuis longtemps déjà. Comme nos pères étaient très proches, nous nous voyions régulièrement, partaient en voyage ensemble ou partagions juste de simples repas hebdomadaires. Les 15 minutes prescrites par Levi passèrent très vite, et perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

\- Ne bouge pas. J'ai très envie de te dessiner comme ça pour la première session.

Je me permets de tourner la tête vers lui et de bouger les bras pour lui parler. J'ignore si je suis censé être déçu ou soulagé de ne pas le voir le voir arriver en serviette, toujours est-il qu'il porte un simple jean gris et un large tee-shirt blanc.

\- * _Dessiner ? Tu ne veux pas peindre ?*_

\- Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire ici. Je n'ai que quelques carnets et plusieurs gammes de crayon papier.

\- _*Ce qui est plus que suffisant pour le grand Levi Ackerman...*_

\- Arrête de bouger maintenant princesse. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais ça marchait très bien. Recommence.

\- * _Autoritaire en plus...*_

Il me lance un crayon dans la tête comme guise de réponse. Je ricane bêtement à mon tour et reprends plus sérieusement ma contemplation du ciel. Et cette fois-ci, je me dis qu'une corneille serait la bienvenue dans ce ciel bleu.

OoooooO

 **Hey hey hey mes princesses ! Parce que vous êtes toutes des princesses, même toi, le seul garçon pour 100 filles. Si si, c'est cadeau.**

 **Et bien voilà le 6 ème chapitre, que j'ai terminé à exactement 2h46 du matin... Super... Mais j'y peux rien moi si l'inspiration vient que le soir :(. (En plus j'ai un nouvel ordi trop super qui déchire, je ne le lâche plus) De toute façon, il me reste les relectures (perfectionniste que je suis n'a jamais vraiment terminé, toujours à changer des mots ou des tournures de phrase), et la correction avec la correctrice ! Surtout que maintenant que j'ai ma superbe seconde correctrice pour dépanner, plus de retard possible ! (t'es géniale) (et toi aussi Mado/Miloran, je ne t'oublie pas hihi, merciii). Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve dans les reviews (que je dévore avec ardeur à chaque fois), love you ! (Maintenant, les reviews :)**

 **Katsuki Yukii : ooooh mais t'es jamais contente... D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours ton MP traitresse ! :p**

 **Nenellelolipope : Salut salut ! Héhé merci beaucoup ! Ouais Levi il est pas cool là, mais il ne sait pas comment réagir, il a des petits problèmes tu te doutent bien... Désolée, mais les chapitres doivent prendre une fin. En tout cas, ils sont réguliers ! J'espère que t'as aimé, comme toujours, à la prochaine !**

 **Linotte-biscotte : Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais un petit coucou et un autre merci ça ne fait pas de mal :p**

 **Oroszlan : Heyyyyyy ! Aha j'adore Hansi, elle m'amuse toujours elle est géniale. Sais-tu que dans le manga, on ne sait pas si c'est un homme ou une femme ? L'auteur a préféré laisser planer le doute, sans jamais donner la raison. Par contre, dans l'animé et les trads, c'est une femme. Voilà petite anecdote que tu connais peut-être déjà d'ailleurs. Et non Erwin et Levi est un mystère, que j'aime faire durer... 3:) T'inquiète barquette, aucun spoil tu verras toi même :p . Je t'embrasse fort, à une prochaine :)**

 **Fanakeh : Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! De toute façon c'est quand même hyper sympa et mon petit coeur il adore :3 . Merci beaucoup, c'est très touchant. C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur et savoir qu'on l'apprécie ça fait plaisir. (En vrai j'ai adoré écrire la scène des cauchemars... Je me suis fait un trip toute seule). La relation Eren/Levi ne vas pas arrêter d'évoluer rassure-toi. Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Mwahahaha. Et quand au mystère sur Erwin... J'aime le suspens, et faire rager le lecteur (amour vache peut-être). Quant à la discussion redoutée, il va falloir attendre aussi... En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plus, je te fais plein de bisous, à la prochaine !**

 **Kiki09531 : J'ai ri à ton "salut". Tout seul, lancé comme ça, c'était géniale :'). Tellement... neutre... x) Bon Eren il a été faible, désolée... Mais au moins ils passent du temps ensemble, c'est mignon ! Non ? Et oui comme ami il est un peu pété... Même si le deuxième mensonge était compréhensible (le premier c'était juste de l'égoïsme). T'es une amie nulle ? C'est mignon. Au moins t'es une amie, c'est la preuve que t'es pas seule :p Owww, tes léchouilles vont me faire rougir (c'était pas mal placé je t'assure). A bientôt, et merci pour la review !**

 **Calinneulbus : Aaaah t'es folle mais je t'aime. Voir ta review ça 'a fait grave plaisir. Par contre t'es un peu conne, mais ça pas grave, t'es pas méchante. Tant que tu mords pas... *psychopathe* héhé mais c'est quand tu veux la miss, par contre y a une faute sale dans ta review, mais c'est pas grave tout va bien, à près tout toi tu corriges les miennes, tu peux te laisser aller :)) C'est juste que niveau crédibilité... Voilà quoi... Bien ! Je t'embrasse TRES FORT, jaune pissou comme toujours, un énorme merci, et juste... Ta mère est venue manger à la maison et t'es pas venu, grosse déception, rien à foutre que t'ais de la famille !**

 **Kawa Neko : Hey ! Pas de problème, je ne dis jamais non à une review ;) . Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir, en plus à chaque fois ça m'encourage à fond ! J'avoue qu'Eren a la tête d'un gars qui dessine... Si t'as une petite idée, tu peux m'en faire part, ça m'amuserait de voir les suppositions des lecteurs. A très vite j'espère aussi, bisous !**

 **Kizzbloo : Bon bah toi je t'ai déjà répondu en privé, mais franchement tes conseils ont été géniaux. Je ne sais pas si tu vois les changements dans ce chapitre, en tout cas ça a fait un énorme tilt dans ma tête et même si les progrès ne sont pas visible ici, ils le seront dans mes prochaines histoires, je l'espère de tout coeur. Je t'embrasse, et à une prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

\- * _Tiens, ça m'avait presque manqué...*_

\- Tu parles de la pluie ? On a eu de la chance, elle s'est arrêtée pendant que je te dessinais.

\- _*"Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour..."*_

\- Pokemon, vraiment ? C'est ça tes références ?

\- * _Pourquoi pas ? C'est un classique comme un autre.*_

C'est désespérant... souffle Levi, l'air navré.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de piquer un morceau de poulet avec ma fourchette. Cuit à point, la viande est délicieuse. Le riz aussi, accompagné d'une sauce onctueuse et de champignons grossièrement coupés. Je ferme les yeux, savourant la bouchée qui réchauffe doucement mon palais. Cela semble faire sourire Levi, car même si je ne le vois pas, je peux l'entendre dans sa voix lorsqu'il me demande :

\- Tu aimes ?

\- * _J'adore.*_

\- C'est l'un des rares plats que je sais faire. Et ça a le mérite d'être rapide...

Il regarde à l'extérieur à son tour.

\- C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas la pluie. Je la trouve belle.

\- * _Tu sais, au fond, je l'aime bien. Pas quand je suis dessous c'est tout… *_

Il rit silencieusement et ses épaules tressautent. Pendant un court moment, nous ne disons plus rien. Levi ferme les yeux, se berçant aux tonalités de l'averse. Lorsqu'il rouvre ses paupières, j'ose lui demander :

\- _*Dis Levi, je peux te poser une question ?*_

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, me scrutant du regard. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- * _Pourquoi le mur orange ?*_

De toute évidence, ce n'est pas la question à laquelle il s'attendait... Il semble désarçonné, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en tirer une fierté.

\- Et bien... C'est une location, alors j'évite d'y toucher. Je pourrais si je demandais au proprio, mais ce serait de la démarche inutile.

\- * _Pourquoi mon interrogation t'étonne autant ?*_ je lui demande, un sourire en coin.

\- En toute franchise, après ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que tu poserais... d'autres questions...

\- * _Ce qui s'est passé ? D'autres questions ? Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?*_ je fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

Levi grogne et tourne la tête pour éviter mon regard.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

\- * _Non je t'assure… Je suis confus…*_

Il claque sa langue contre son palais avant de répliquer :

\- Gamin insolent…

\- _*Gamin innocent…*_

Il s'arrête de parler. Alors, pour le forcer gentiment, je pose mes coudes sur la table et place ma tête entre mes mains, prenant un air de chien battu. Efficace le chien battu, puisque c'est à la suite d'une injure étouffée qu'il daigne me répondre.

\- Je te parle de l'incident de mercredi, avec Erwin.

Je le trouve très touchant. Il a beau parler avec mépris, voulant me faire croire qu'il préférerait clore la discussion rapidement, je suis agréablement surpris de le voir bouger sa main droite en même temps qu'il donne le prénom du grand blond. Avec Petra, je devais épeler son prénom. Alors que Levi me donne le signe approprié pour le prénom d'Erwin, et que je puisse ainsi en discuter avec lui. Il me donne l'opportunité de continuer la conversation. La question qui reste en suspens, c'est pourquoi.

\- * _Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait des jours que je me demande qui il est.*_

\- Ça doit être pesant en effet.

\- * _Veux-tu bien m'aider à soulager mon esprit et répondre à ma question ?*_

\- Qui est ?

* _Qui est Erwin ?*_

\- Erwin Smith, le propriétaire de l'imprimerie et de l'atelier dans lequel je fais mes cours.

\- * _Je voulais dire, qui est Erwin pour toi ?*_

\- Ca fait deux questions.

\- * _Non, la première ne comptait pas.*_

\- Tu es exigeant.

\- * _Têtu. Alors ?*_

Un vieil ami.

\- * _Rien que ça ?*_

Il hoche la tête

\- * _Tu mens.*_

\- Si je t'assure.

Il croise ses bras, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Rien dans son attitude ne peut me faire croire qu'il pourrait me mentir. N'importe qui y aurait cru. Même moi…

\- * _Tu mens, ça se voit.*_

Il hausse les sourcils, légèrement étonné.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- * _Je n'en savais rien, au contraire. Il faut dire que tu es très convaincant. Mais j'espérais que tu te fasses avoir. Ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, réponds.*_

Il fronce les sourcils et se penche sur la table. Je remarque alors que je m'étais également avancé pendant la discussion, et que nos visages qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

\- Personne ne me donne d'ordre, morveux.

\- * _Pas même d'une princesse ?*_ dis-je en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Si je dis oui la princesse finira pourri-gâtée.

\- * _Ca veut dire non ?*_

\- Il faut croire que je ne sais pas dire non aux jolies filles…

\- * _Alors c'est oui ? Je ne sais pas si je dois te sauter au cou ou t'insulter…*_

\- J'éviterais si j'étais toi.

\- * _Oui, j'éviterais si j'étais moi aussi._ *

Je prends une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- * _Et donc… ?*_

Il soupire, puis cale nonchalamment sa tête dans sa main, sans s'éloigner de mon visage.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais sache simplement qu'Erwin et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Même si notre relation est compliquée, il accepte de me prêter l'appart au-dessus, dont je me sers comme atelier.

\- * _Compliquée ? C'est-à-dire ?*_

\- Ca gamin, c'est personnel.

\- * _Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas dire non aux jolies filles ?*_ je lui demande, un sourire taquin aux coins des lèvres.

\- Les jolies filles seulement. Les beaux garçons rien est encore certifié.

Mon air joueur s'efface instantanément pour laisser place à des rougeurs sur les joues.

\- Ne rougis pas comme ça ou tu vas passer de beau garçon à garçon carrément bandant, m'achève-t-il.

Je laisse échapper un bruit étrange, mélange entre un gémissement de gêne et un hoquet de surprise. Mon visage me brûle désormais. Je m'en veux de réagir ainsi. Ce n'était qu'une blague… Je me retourne vivement pour l'empêcher de me regarder dans cet état, mais je me cogne le coude contre la table. Une onde désagréable se répand dans celui-ci et je couine de douleur. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, mon cœur se déchaîne dans ma cage thoracique, en même temps que le rire cristallin de Levi parvient à mes oreilles. Ce dernier, toujours en riant, se lève et vient s'asseoir sur une chaise à ma gauche. Son hilarité se calme rapidement. Une fois la crise passée, il prend mon bras et dépose un chaste baiser sur mon coude endoloris. Ses lèvres sont froides contre ma peau. Mais elles sont douces, comparable à une plume. Si douce, qu'elles laissent à leur départ un long frisson courir dans ma chair. Je ne dis plus rien, médusé, le regard perdu dans ses orbes grises. Ses yeux étincellent, brillent d'envie. Mon cerveau n'envoie plus aucun signal, si ce n'est un seul, un simple besoin. Le besoin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux pouvoir sentir la caresse de ses lèvres fines contre les miennes. Je veux pouvoir les toucher, de mes doigts ou de ma bouche, les cajoler, de mes dents ou de ma langue. Je veux les voir rosir, avides de désir. _Je veux le dévorer._

D'un mouvement commun, nos visages se penchent et se rapprochent. Le temps passe lentement. _Trop_ lentement. Alors que je sens nos souffles se mélanger, Levi se lève brusquement. Sa chaise se renverse dans un bruit sourd, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Mon professeur semble perdu, face à un dilemme. Les mains dans ses cheveux, il me tourne le dos. Je prends seulement conscience de ce qui allait se produire. J'allais embrasser _Levi_. Je frôle mes lèvres du bout des doigts, imaginant malgré moi le goût des siennes.

\- Non. Non je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout.

J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi, mais il ne peut pas me voir. Il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

\- C'est mal, très mal. Tu es mon élève, tu comprends Eren ?!

On pourrait croire qu'il me sermonne pour ce qui vient d'arriver - ou ce qui n'est pas arrivé -, mais je sais qu'au fond ces mots sont adressés à lui-même. Levi a _peur_. Mais de quoi ? De moi ? De la morale ? Je suis majeur…

\- * _Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?*_

\- Non !

J'ai un mouvement de recul face à la force qu'il met dans ce simple mot. Il l'a hurlé, un cri proche du désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Levi Ackerman, pourtant maître de ses émotions, froid et hautain, perd pied en face de moi. Je lève une main vers lui, mais il ferme les yeux et se retourne à nouveau, tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux ébène. Il me fait de la peine comme ça. Devant le doute, la confusion, proche de la crise d'angoisse. Doucement, je me lève de mon fauteuil, et m'approche de lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer. Toujours dans des gestes lents, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le retourner et le serrer contre moi. Je le sens se crisper, mais je n'arrête pas mon geste. Je passe ma seconde main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser d'un geste affectueux. J'ai fait ça naturellement, sans me poser de question. Je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête, rassurer Levi. Cette position, la panique de Levi, tout ceci me paraît encore plus improbable que si je l'avais embrassé. J'aimerais tellement lui demander ce qui ne va pas, le rassurer, en apprendre plus, mais pour l'instant il a besoin de silence. De silence, et de réconfort. De réconfort… C'est tellement… impensable…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Levi se recul pour s'éloigner de mes bras. Cherchant à reprendre contenance, il a repris un visage froid, impassible, mais ses yeux semblent me remercier silencieusement. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, toujours sans rien dire. Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il me fait signe de m'asseoir d'un signe de tête. Je m'installe à une distance respectable de lui. Les secondes passent, le silence règne.

\- Dis Eren… Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

 _La_ question. En temps normal, je me serais braqué, mais est-ce que la normalité est vraiment importante avec Levi ?

\- * _J'avais 16 ans lorsque ma mère est décédée. Un accident de voiture, totalement inattendu. Ça faisait un moment qu'il y avait des tensions entre nous. Depuis la mort de mon père, quand j'avais 11 ans, ma mère a cherché par tous les moyens d'être là pour nous, Mikasa et moi. Elle cherchait à combler ce vide que mon père avait laisser. Si bien qu'elle en a délaissé son autorité, préférant me laisser faire tout ce que je voulais. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur que je ne l'aime pas… Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, j'ai commencé à boire, à fumer, aller en soirée avec des potes, … Elle n'osait pas me dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait trop peur que je lui en veuille. J'étais devenu ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Après plusieurs sermons de la part de Mikasa, elle a fini par vouloir se reprendre en main. Mais c'était trop tard, elle n'avait plus aucune crédibilité pour moi. La nuit du 2 au 3 mai, je suis rentré complètement bourré. Nous nous sommes disputés, comme toujours, et je lui ai lâché que parfois j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ait jamais été ma mère. Elle qui m'avait tout donné, pour qui j'étais la personne la plus importante au monde, je venais de la traiter de mauvaise mère. Elle est partie faire un tour en voiture, et à un feu rouge c'était fini. Je m'en suis tellement voulu…*_

Mes mains tremblent, mes yeux sont embués de larmes, mais Levi ne dit rien. Il me couve du regard, et lis mes signes attentivement.

\- * _Tu te rends compte ? C'était mes derniers mots. « J'aimerais que tu n'aies jamais été ma mère. » Le pire c'est que je ne le pensais même pas ! Même si elle n'a pas tout fait parfaitement, elle m'avait offert plus d'amour que n'importe qui sur cette planète ! Elle méritait la reconnaissance de son fils… Alors, quand la police est venue sonner à notre porte pour nous annoncer le décès, j'ai clos mes lèvres. J'ai empêché les cris, les plaintes, la colère et la tristesse d'en sortir. Je n'entendais que ces mots qui se répétaient en boucle. Je n'aurais même pas pu entendre ma propre voix. Je ne voulais plus être hanté par une nouvelle horreur. Ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas parler. La simple idée d'entendre à nouveau ma voix, cette même voix qui a provoqué la mort de ma mère, me donne envie de vomir. J'en ai fait des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisses. Pendant très longtemps, tous les soirs, je m'endormais la boule au ventre. Je… J'ai tué ma mère Levi !*_

Je ne tiens plus, je lâche tout. Un poids dans ma poitrine vient de s'envoler, laissant derrière elle un cri. Un cri de désespoir, de douleur et de rage, bloqué dans ma gorge. Ça fait tellement mal… J'ai essayé de taire ce cri pendant des mois, puis des années, mais aujourd'hui il a besoin de s'évaporer, de sortir au moins quelques instants. Même si je ne peux pas le faire entendre à Levi, la peine se propage dans tout mon corps, jusque dans mes yeux. Alors je pleure, je pleure comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Soulager d'avoir enfin dit ce que je ressentais, mais anéanti face à la vérité. Mikasa m'a répété en boucle que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. Mais comment voir les choses différemment ? Levi lui, ne me juge pas. Il n'essaie pas de me berner sous des phrases se voulant rassurantes, sous des mots doux essayant de combler ma solitude. Ce genre de tentatives veines, mais dont les gens ne se lassent pas, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire.

A l'instar de moi précédemment, il me prend par les épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Les bras serrés autour de ma poitrine, je me laisse aller contre lui. Dans ses bras, je me sens bien, protégé. Je peux librement m'ouvrir. Pas besoin de mot pour ça. Les mots, c'est dangereux. Ils représentent ce qui passe par nos pensées. Ils sont indélébiles. Une fois prononcés, c'est trop tard. Au moins, avec les mains, je réfléchis plus à ce que je vais dire. Mais le mieux, c'est que je n'ai pas à m'entendre. Et aucun autre individu n'a à le faire. Personne ne devrait avoir à entendre un monstre. Je ne mérite pas le droit à la parole.

Je peux sentir le doux contact des lèvres de Levi sur mon crâne, ainsi que ses caresses dans mon dos. Il passe sa main sur mon tee-shirt, dans ma nuque, dans mes cheveux, inlassablement. La pluie qui tape contre les barreaux, mes larmes qui cavalent sur mes joues. Une libération, une confession, après plus de deux ans.

 _Merci Levi…_

OoooO

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu aimes là-dedans.

\- * _Je te l'ai dit. La perception de l'humain, la manière dont le tueur anticipe toutes les actions, les morales entre le Bon et le Mauvais, comment tout est lié à travers le jeu,…*_

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- * _C'est amusant je trouve.*_

\- Amusant ? Les types sont piégés et doivent s'entre-tuer ou se mutiler pour survivre ! C'est gore, juste gore.

\- _*Ce n'est pas la réalité. A partir de là, je ne peux qu'être bluffé par le talent des maquilleurs et des effets spéciaux.*_

\- Je peux concevoir que le premier avait une histoire. Mais il y en a 7 ! 7 films avec juste pour but d'enchanter des ados dans leur trip rebelle ou de les traumatiser !

\- * _Tous les Saw sont liés entre eux, c'est passionnant de voir l'évolution des personnages.*_

\- Franchement Eren, y a des moments où tu me fais flipper.

Ça va faire trente minutes que nous marchons. Nous étions encore sur le sofa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand la pluie s'est arrêtée. Pour profiter du soleil, et aussi se vider la tête, Levi m'a proposé de sortir. Au début, le silence était gênant entre nous. Mais petit à petit, la discussion s'est installée, laissant place à une complicité plus qu'agréable.

\- * _Bon, imaginons que tu aies raison. Mais Seven ? L'enquête policière avec Brad Pitt et Morgan Freeman sur les sept péchés capitaux ? Tu l'as vu ?*_

\- Oui, je l'ai vu.

\- * _Et… ?*_

\- J'ai bien aimé.

\- _*Ah ! Tu vois !*_

\- D'accord, Seven c'est aussi dégueulasse. Mais l'histoire est beaucoup plus intéressante, le meurtrier est vraiment un personnage captivant. De plus, le final reste grandiose. Alors que Saw, il n'y a pas de final ! Ça se répète en boucle, avec comme seul principe, du sang et des humains qui meurent abominablement. C'est juste immonde.

\- * _T'es juste un fragile.*_

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, fit-il après un claquement de langue, c'est juste que je sais faire la différence entre un bon film, et comment acheter le consommateur.

\- * _C'est un autre débat, mais pour moi les deux ne sont pas incompatibles…*_

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer là-dedans non plus. Mon appartement est à la prochaine rue. On rentre ou on continue ?

\- * _Tu me laisses le choix ? Intéressant…*_

\- Ne rêve pas trop morveux. Je t'autorise à prendre cette décision seulement parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider moi-même.

\- * _C'est évident.*_

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

\- _*J'hésite… Aller, va pour rentrer. Ta grande télé à l'air de bonne qualité.*_

\- J'admets que regarder un film dessus est des plus agréable. Surtout un bon film.

\- * _Mais qui es-tu, Levi Ackerman, pour dire quel film est bon et quel film ne l'est pas ?*_

Personne. Mais comme je vis pour moi et moi seul, seul mon avis m'importe. Donc, sauf si une personne quelconque a de très bons arguments, un film est bon si je l'ai aimé et mauvais si je ne l'ai pas aimé.

\- * _C'est nul comme raisonnement !*_

\- Pour l'instant personne ne m'a persuadé du contraire.

\- * _Mais comment faire si tu n'écoutes que toi ?*_

\- Et bien, pour l'instant aucun moi intérieur ne m'a persuadé du contraire. Si tu veux tenter ta chance, libre à toi. Après tout, la vie est faite de défi.

\- * _Je ne suis pas sûre d'être préparé à un défi de cette taille…*_

Notre discussion s'étend longtemps. Finalement, nous avons raté la rue de son appartement. Lorsque nous l'avons remarqué, nous avons décidé de reprendre notre route, l'air de rien. Après tout, aucun des deux ne voudrait mettre fin à cette conversation. C'est bien trop agréable et détendu, pour songer à la stopper sans un réel motif. Pourquoi s'arrêter alors que nous sommes si bien ?

Les rues et les minutes défilent, et nous arrivons à une intersection, au bord de la Vilaine. Nous marchons tout droit sans regarder en face de nous. Nous passons sur un pont qui traverse le fleuve. Mais comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez chargée en émotion, une voix _malheureusement_ familière se fait entendre.

\- Levi.

Une voix froide, puissante, qui par un simple mot, un seul prénom, fait frissonner de peur même les passants autour. Erwin Smith. Juste devant nous, dans notre trajectoire. Avec toujours le même manteau bleu marine, soulignant l'imposante carrure de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande l'homme, le regard lourd de sous-entendu, ancré dans celui de mon professeur.

Le blond ne m'a pas adressé un coup d'œil, à croire que je suis inintéressant pour lui. Pourtant, je sais que je suis le motif de son ton impassible. Pour le moment, je préfère faire profil bas.

\- Je me promène, répond simplement Levi.

\- Un samedi, alors que tu n'as pas cours, avec un de tes élèves ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai croisé en chemin.

\- Te fous pas de moi Levi.

Sa voix a claqué sèchement, fouetté l'air sans laisser la moindre issue à mon ami. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Erwin est intelligent, et c'est ce qui le rend dangereux.

\- Laisse-nous passer Erwin.

Levi veut s'imposer, sa voix est dure, mais je sais qu'il n'en mène pas large.

\- Tu connais notre accord.

Un accord ? Entre Erwin et Levi ?

\- Oui. Je peux difficilement l'oublier, tu me le rappelles presque tous les jours.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le respectes-tu pas ?

L'imprimeur a articulé toutes les syllabes, la mâchoire serrée. Il serre les poings, son regard se noircit, sa colère se décuple. Il est plus que terrifiant. Mon professeur, lui, ne répond rien. Bordel Levi, mais défends toi !

\- Quel est ta relation avec ce gamin ?

Levi aussi enfonce ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ferme les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le lourd regard qui lui fait face plus longtemps. De mon côté, je suis complètement perdu. Levi sait se faire respecter. Pourtant, de toute évidence, il a peur de cet homme. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Réponds !

Erwin a hurlé, le visage déformé par la rage. Je tremble. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, jusqu'où il peut aller, _pour une simple balade_. Devant l'absence de réponse de Levi, Erwin se redresse et reprend une posture inébranlable, aussi vite qu'il s'était laissé déborder. Même si ses traits ne sont plus tirés, sa colère ne semble pas s'être diminuée.

\- Je veux qu'il s'en aille, dit le blond sèchement.

Levi ouvre les yeux, fixant le sol en béton.

\- Erwin tu ne peux pas…

\- Si je le peux. Tu connais notre accord.

Erwin se retourne, puis dans un regard noir qui m'est pour la première fois adressé, il énonce, hargneux :

\- Celui-là, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Ses talons martèlent le sol lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Il repart, l'air de rien. Comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu. Loin de Levi, loin de moi, loin de nous et de nos douleurs muettes. Les secondes passent, peut-être même les minutes. Je peux voir mon professeur serrer ses poings, si fermement que ses phalanges blanchissent. Nous sommes immobiles. Les voitures roulent, l'eau glissent en-dessous de nous. Mais nous, nous ne bougeons pas. Nous étions sur un petit nuage. Et Erwin l'a envoyé valser. Si rapidement, que nous nous sommes retrouvés démunis. Finalement, le brun brise le silence.

\- On va devoir arrêter notre marché.

Je ne comprends rien. Médusé face à la haine de l'autre homme je n'avais pu régir. Maintenant que j'essaie d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, je remarque qu'il manque beaucoup trop d'infos. Des questions, encore des questions. Je m'approche de lui rapidement. D'une main, je relève sa tête pour que nos yeux se croisent. Pour qu'il me voit.

\- * _Pourquoi ? C'est quoi cet accord Levi ?*_

Levi ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble aussi perdu que moi. Je m'apprête à insister, mais il me coupe dans mon élan :

\- Il y a longtemps, alors que j'étais seul et misérable dans un bar miteux, Erwin s'est approché de moi et a lancé la discussion. J'avais perdu il y a peu mes deux meilleurs amis, et Erwin m'a offert du réconfort, chose dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Les nuits, les semaines, les mois passèrent. Nous avions une aventure, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était passager. Il n'était qu'une consolation… Mais pas pour Erwin. Au bout de 10 mois, il a fini par m'annoncer qu'il m'aimait. J'ai mis les choses au clair, seulement il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter là. Sur le coup il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a fait croire que nous pouvions rester amis, que ça lui passerait. Finalement il était devenu un ami important pour moi, un confident. Un jour il en a eu marre de jouer la comédie. Il a décidé que si je ne pouvais pas lui appartenir, je ne devais appartenir à personne. Erwin a une famille assez influente, son boulot d'imprimeur c'est juste un jeu pour lui, un passe-temps. Il a fait jouer ses contacts pour pouvoir me surveiller en permanence, il cherchait à contrôler ma vie et mon entourage par tous les moyens. Il restait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, ma passion pour l'art. Il savait que j'avais un rêve ; enseigner ce que je savais à de jeunes recrues dans le dessin. Au départ, quand il m'a proposé d'utiliser l'appartement au-dessus de l'imprimerie comme atelier, et de financer mon projet, j'ai vraiment cru que… qu'il avait changé… Mais une fois que j'y ai pris goût, que j'ai plaqué mon ancien job pour ça, il m'a forcé à passer un accord avec lui. Une chose toute simple. Si je m'attachais trop à un élève, c'était fini. Je pensais que ça ne serait pas un problème, puisqu'il est vraiment rare que je m'attache à quelqu'un mais… mais t'es arrivé… Toi, Eren Jaeger, grand châtain frêle aux yeux pétillants, est entré dans ma vie telle une tornade…

Sa phrase se tue dans un murmure. Son visage, sa posture, ses yeux, … Tout son être me montre à quel point il est triste. Et moi, au lieu de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer, je reste sans bouger, les bras ballants, comme spectateur à ce qu'il nous arrive.

\- Je suis désolé Eren, tellement désolé… reprend-il. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… J'aurais tellement voulu que… que tout soit différent… Mes cours, mes élèves, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre ça. Tu comprends ? On va devoir arrêter notre marché…

Arrêter ? Comment ça arrêter ? Ne plus aller aux cours ? Ne plus poser ? Ne plus voir Levi ? Non c'est impossible ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais c'était évident ! C'était muet, mais bien là ! Ce n'est pas que le marché qu'il veut arrêter, c'est _tout le reste._ Tout se passe trop rapidement, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai besoin de temps !

\- J'ai été heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Pourquoi ça ressemble à un adieu ? Moi aussi j'ai aimé te rencontrer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Levi, arrête !

Son pouce effleure délicatement ma joue, faisant disparaître une larme, sortie sans mon accord.

\- Au revoir Eren Jaeger… chuchote-t-il, avant de se retourner.

Il s'en va. Il s'en va loin de moi. Pourquoi tu t'en vas Levi ? Non reviens ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas comme ça ! Pas après cette journée ! Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'ai mal Levi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Ma poitrine, mon ventre, j'étouffe Levi ! Viens m'aider, viens me sauver ! Mais surtout, pourquoi je ne fais rien ? Pourquoi mes jambes refusent de bouger ? Il faut qu'il s'arrête, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il parte. Je sais que s'il part c'est définitif. Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Il est entré il reste ! Levi arrête de marcher je t'en prie ! Pourquoi il ne m'entend pas ? Pourquoi je ne fais rien ? Il faut que je l'appelle, maintenant !

\- L…

Ma gorge se noue, ma voix se brise. C'est douloureux, j'ai presque oublié comment on fait. Comment on parle. Il doit m'entendre, maintenant, tout de suite. Il doit m'entendre, et revenir vers moi.

\- L… Le… Levi !

Je cris son nom, d'une voix rocailleuse, presqu'inhumaine. Ça brûle, mais ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant, de ressentir une autre douleur que celle dans ma poitrine. Il s'est arrêté. Il a stoppé ses jambes, immobile sur le trottoir. C'est bien, maintenant reviens Levi. Reviens-moi !

\- Levi ! Je t'aime Levi !

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne réfléchis plus. Je veux juste qu'il reste avec moi. Il marche à nouveau. Il marche, mais vers moi. J'oublie la douleur, j'oublie la peur, je ne pense qu'à Levi. Il s'approche, rapidement. Il semble presque courir, mais sur la fin, tout se fait doucement. Ses pas, mes pensées, tout ralenti.

Je me redresse, les muscles tendus par l'anxiété. Petit à petit mon pouls s'accélère. La nervosité monte également, pendant que ses mains viennent se perdre délicatement dans mes cheveux. Les secondes semblent interminables, ou c'est le temps qui s'est arrêté je l'ignore. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, par peur d'apercevoir un signe de découragement chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Timidement, son visage s'approche au même rythme que nos paupières s'abaissent. Puis, tout doucement, nos bouches s'effleurent, nos corps s'électrisent, nos pensées s'estompent. Un simple baiser chaste, proche d'une caresse appuyée. Seulement ça a le don de nous retourner les sens. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Légèrement humides, divinement délicieuses. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Toute ma chair et tout mon organisme s'embrasent. C'est maladroit, craintif, incertain. C'est étrange, sachant que nous avons tous les deux de l'expérience. Mais au fond, c'est peut-être ça aimer. Redevenir enfant et immature. Tout est une première fois. On veut bien faire, plaire et réussir. On reproduit des gestes maintes et maintes fois effectués, pourtant avec celui qu'on aime, c'est nouveau, plus beau, incomparable avec toutes les expériences passées. C'est dingue toutes les sensations que ça procure d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. D'un côté on est fragile, comme des gamins. Excités devant les prochaines aventures, terrifiés devant l'inconnu. Mais d'une autre façon, on se sent fort, en sécurité, capable de soulever des montagnes. Comme si la seule barrière, c'était la perte de cet être qui nous rend invincible. Et le tout nous rend vivant. Notre cœur s'arrête de battre quelques secondes, puis s'active à nouveau, plus vif que jamais. Tel une deuxième naissance. Voilà, c'est exactement ça ; "venir au monde". Sentir ses lèvres se mouver contre les miennes, c'est naître une nouvelle fois. Après ça, je suis sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui.

C'est en prenant compte de ce nouvel avenir qui s'offre à moi, plein d'obstacles mais _vivant_ , celui d'une personne ressuscitée, que je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier ma mère de m'avoir donné la vie une première fois.

OoooooO

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (Mes princesses ;-;) (info : nous sommes environ à la moitié de la fanfic)**

 **Je suis désolée, j'ai plus d'une heure de retard, mais ma correctrice n1 est absente pour trois semaines, et la deuxième n'était pas disponible avant 21h30... (d'ailleurs, merci ma schizo, love you) De plus, j'étais occupée toute la soirée, donc j'ai dû corriger en décaler. Mais voilà, pour me faire pardonner, ce n'est pas un chapitre de 3000 mots, mais un chapitre de 5000 mots (5316 pour être exact) ! (J'avais beaucoup de choses à dire, et beaucoup d'inspiration. Ca m'a pris trois nuits, mais ça valait le coup) En plus, c'est un chapitre où il se passe BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES ! J'étais dans tous mes états quand je l'ai écris ! Je passais à des émotions totalement contradictoire (colère tristesse joie...), et j'espère de tout cœur que ça s'est ressenti. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup hésité à mettre le baiser maintenant, mais je me suis dit que même si ça pouvait être rapide, c'était justement cette rapidité dans les événements qui fait perdre la tête à Eren. Je vous demande, à tous et à toutes, de me donner vos avis pour ce chapitre qui est vraiment important pour moi. Des critiques positives ou négatives, lâchez-vous, plus c'est construit mieux s'est, je tiens vraiment à progresser sur ce chapitre. Merci d'avance ! (Bisous à Kizzbloo, parce que la scène du baiser je l'avais écrite après une de nos discussions)**

 ** _(Je me permets je rajouter une note en ce 27 juillet pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce dimanche mais qu'il viendra la semaine prochaine puisque je vais au festival des Escales. La même note se trouve sur mon profil. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, à la prochaine !)_**

 **Place aux reviews !**

 **Calinneulbus : Je sais ta mère me l'a dit pastèque. Merci beaucoup pour la correction, et l'enthousiasme que tu y mets. Tu gères jaune pissou !**

 **Kiki09531 : Coucou ! Mais moi ça va, je baigne dans la joie. Ravie d'apprendre que tu te portes bien :)) Ma maman aussi m'a dit ça... Tu es sûre qu'on doit aussi dire non quand le garçon est aussi beau que Levi :'( ? Aha c'est trop mignon j'adore ! J'espère que tu t'entendais bien avec elle quand la même... En tout cas si tu peux t'identifier à une des scènes, c'est top ! Le coup de la robe... Perso je crois que je préfère Eren en chat *-* T'inquiète barquette pour les mamans, je voue un culte à la mienne, d'ailleurs au départ, c'est en imaginant ce que ça faisait de la perdre que j'ai eu le concept de "vœux de silence". Non, j'ai juste sous-entendu sa mort et ceux des parents de Mikasa jusqu'ici, mais plus de renseignements seront donné plus tard. Cherche pas tu me feras toujours rougir, grosses bises à toi et à la prochaine !**

 **Ninomaru : Merci ;) ne t'en fais pas, c'est souvent vague la première partie de l'histoire, j'espère que tu comprendras mieux avec le temps (ce chapitre devrait t'avancer normalement)**

 **Kizzbloo : J'ai un tas de choses à te dire (toujours en fait). Mais c'était assez limite. Je tiens vraiment à être concentrée quand je t'écris pour ne rien omettre. Comme j'avais beaucoup la tête ailleurs, c'était compliqué cette semaine, je devrais pouvoir te répondre dès demain ! (dans la soirée normalement). Je t'embrasse, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **Fanakeh : 'Lut ! Merci beaucoup t'es un amour :3 . Voilà le retour d'Erwin (à mon plus grand damne je t'assure). En tout cas, tu devrais avoir les réponses à tes questions ! A dimanche prochain, encore merci !**

 **Nenellelolipope : Ah bah ça me fait plaisir si tu vas bien grâce à moi :D Coucou ! Oui, c'était une pause dans le récit, surtout après les événements qui arrivaient o.O. En tout cas un gros merci ! Ca me touche que tu dises tout cela, sur mon style et tout ce qui va avec, c'est toujours une lute de s'améliorer, et j'essaie d'aller toujours plus loin dans mes idées. D'énormes bisous, à la prochaine ;)**

 **Kawa neko : Hey ;) Et encore un merci :3 Sympathique les suppositions, mais là plus d'hypothèses, tout est dit ! Encore (oui encore) un merci à toi, c'était toujours agréable à lire, et j'espère vraiment que tu as aimé. On se voit dimanche prochain, je t'embrasse !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Il ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé là. Le pourquoi de cet endroit restait un mystère. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il était seul. Qu'importe le lieu, l'argent, la compagnie, il se sentait vide. Pas malheureux, juste incapable d'être comblé. Il avait manqué d'amour, manqué d'amis. Ses parents ont cru qu'un foyer, des vivres, et de l'or à s'en étouffer seraient suffisant. Erreur. Il ne savait que faire de sa fortune, il pouvait subvenir seul à ses besoins depuis plusieurs années déjà, et il ne considérait pas une maison vide comme un foyer._

 _Entrer dans ce bar s'est fait naturellement. Il se promenait dans une de ces ruelles que les gens de son quartier évitaient, quand il a senti le besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Un pub se trouvait sur sa droite. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, tant pis pour l'hygiène. Il s'était simplement dit que ça lui changerait de son triste quotidien. Il avait salué le barman, puis était allé se soulager. Une fois chose faite, il eut envie de boire. Pas de quoi se saouler, mais de quoi lui faire passer le goût des vins plus âgés que lui. Une bière était la bienvenue._

 _Alors il s'est assis._

 _Le tabouret grinçait, le comptoir était écaillé, les carreaux étaient fêlés, le sol glissait, et l'air empestait la sueur et l'alcool._

 _"Parfait" s'était-il dit._

 _Une fois sa commande passée, il savoura sa boisson. Dégueulasse. Et pourtant, bien meilleure que ses grands crus habituels._

 _\- La même chose que d'habitude ? entendit-il sur sa gauche._

 _Le barman s'adressait à un nouvel arrivant. Un homme à la peau pâle, blanc comme la lune, et aux cheveux noirs, sombres comme la nuit. Une personne séduisante, c'était certain. Une barbe de trois jours venait assombrir une partie de son visage. Il restait un simple tabouret vide entre les deux protagonistes._

 _"Au point où j'en suis..."_

 _\- Bonjour, adressa-t-il à son voisin._

 _Aucune réponse. Il ne doutait pas que son interlocuteur l'avait entendu, mais il avait vraiment envie de parler._

 _\- Vous venez souvent ici ?_

 _L'homme ne tourna même pas la tête._ _Il entendit une langue claquer, puis une voix, grave et enrouée._

 _\- Ferme-la. Je suis là pour boire, pas pour taper la discute._

 _Il aurait dû être offensé, toutefois il se sentit sourire._

 _\- Vous êtes du genre solitaire ?_

 _\- Du genre à t'en coller une si tu ne me fous pas la paix._

 _L'homme avait tourné la tête, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Or il n'avait pas assez bu pour ressentir les effets de l'alcool._

 _Les yeux de l'inconnu, soulignés par d'épais cernes, étaient gris. Pas n'importe quel gris. Le genre que tu ne vois qu'une fois dans ta vie. Le genre qui est impossible à représenter. Ce qu'il put lire à travers des derniers le bouleversa. Il y vit la souffrance et la haine danser dans les nuances de couleur. Comment un regard pouvait être si expressif ? Un visage impassible, mais dont les yeux ne pouvaient mentir._

 _Cet homme n'était rien pour lui, un inconnu dans un bar. Pourtant, les sensations dont il était victime n'avaient rien à voir avec le moment. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et l'air lui manquer, comme lorsqu'il faisait du sport. C'était improbable ! Il n'avait fait aucun effort physique mais en ressentait les effets. Comme pour la boisson. Il n'était pas saoul mais il avait chaud et gardait le même sourire idiot sur le visage._

 _Il devait comprendre, en apprendre plus sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait qu'il reste avec cet homme le plus longtemps possible. Pour commencer, il devait au moins rester avec lui ce soir. Peut-être qu'en se rapprochant il comprendrait mieux ce qui lui arrive ? Il détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas contrôler. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ce n'était que pour une soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, il pourrait reprendre sa vie normale. Une fois qu'il aurait compris, cela va de soi._

 _\- Et si je vous payais un verre ? proposa-t-il pour amadouer l'inconnu._

 _\- T'es têtu… J'ai déjà un verre. Et arrête de me vouvoyez._

 _\- Alors je peux te rembourser celui-ci et te payer le prochain ?_

 _L'homme aux cheveux noirs le fixa attentivement, puis lui demanda :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- De la compagnie pour un soir, tout simplement._

 _\- J'baise pas._

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, mais ça aura au moins eu le mérite de le faire glousser._

 _\- Là n'était pas mon intention. Je veux juste de la compagnie. Rassure-toi je ne te ferais rien._

 _L'inconnu posa sa tête dans sa main, le bras accoudé sur la chaise. Il ferma les yeux et soupira._

 _\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, les paupières toujours closes._

 _Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Il savait que ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changerait rien. A la place, il en posa une autre :_

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, réfléchis quelques secondes, puis interrogea :_

 _\- Tu me payes toutes les consommations de la soirée ?_

 _\- Seulement si tu restes discuter avec moi._

 _Le brun regarda sa bière, pensif. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son interlocuteur._

 _\- Je m'appelle Levi. Mon nom de famille ne te regarde pas. Et toi ?_

 _\- Erwin. Erwin Smith._

OoooO

Levi.

Je t'aime Levi.

On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra, mais je n'aurais jamais rien pu dire de plus beau. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est dingue comme « Levi » va bien après un « je t'aime ». C'est comme si une fois ensemble, ces mots fusionnent jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un. Seuls ils sont beaux, ensemble ils sont magnifiques. Même si je dois avouer qu'il n'y a pas de plus merveilleux prénom que Levi. Et je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir laissé ce prénom franchir mes lèvres.

Ça, c'est la première minute après le baiser.

Les mains de Levi encadrent mon visage, les miennes agrippent son haut. Levi me couve du regard. C'est doux, calme, paisible. A côté la ville vit toujours, mais elle est muette à nos oreilles. Ni l'eau, ni les passants, ni les moteurs pourront nous faire sortir de cet idylle.

Le réveil, c'est la deuxième minute.

Je t'aime ?

Alors je serais… amoureux ? C'est difficile de le nier maintenant… Je suppose que je le suis depuis un moment déjà.

Mais après ? Ça voudrait dire sortir avec Levi ? Mais… Il y a Erwin, les cours de dessin, mes vœux, nos passés…

Mes vœux ? Ont-ils vraiment encore de la valeur ? Je ne regrette pas, certes, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir recommencer de sitôt. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, j'étais pris de cours. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Mais surtout, il y a Levi. Je suis tout juste majeur ! Voudrait-il sortir avec moi ? M'aime-t-il en retour ? Remarque, je suppose que s'il ne ressentait rien, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé. Et ce, malgré les menaces d'Erwin.

C'est là qu'intervient la troisième minute.

Les lèvres de Levi… Un bonheur. Je n'ai pu y goûter qu'une fois, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Pire que la nicotine. Une seule fois, je suis accro. Je veux les sentir encore, encore et encore. A mort les réflexions, les problèmes. Place au désir et aux sensations.

Jusqu'ici, mon professeur n'a rien dit. Les minutes sont passés sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Je suppose qu'il a dû être victime de ses pensées lui aussi. Toujours est-il que lorsque je me penche pour capturer sa bouche à nouveau, il y répond immédiatement. Un peu comme s'il avait prévu de m'embrasser également de son côté.

Désormais, les gestes sont moins lents, moins timides. Tour à tour, nous imposons notre rythme. Puis sa langue, taquine, vient agacer ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès. Ma volonté me lâche, l'envie est trop forte. Je cède, entrouvre la bouche. Nos langues se rencontrent, se caressent, s'épousent. C'est fort ce que ça procure. Le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, le cerveau qui grille, l'air qui se fait rare. « S'embrasser à en perdre haleine. »

Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard – j'ai perdu le compte -, on reprend contact avec le monde. Le temps s'écoule normalement à nouveau. Mais surtout, la bulle autour de nous se perce, et je me rappelle alors l'endroit où nous sommes ; dans la rue, à la vue de tous. C'est frustrant, vraiment.

J'aimerais l'embrasser encore. Pourtant, je sens toujours la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le plus peur ; que Levi ne m'embrasse plus jamais, ou que cette sensation s'estompe jusqu'à ce que je l'oublie.

\- On bouge ?

C'est amusant. D'un côté, mon professeur semble parfaitement gérer la situation. C'est ce que démontre son regard affectueux et ses tendres caresses dans mes cheveux. Mais je vois à la manière dont il se mord la lèvre qu'il se retient de recommencer. J'aime savoir que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet.

\- * _Ok.*_

Et on marche.

Je suppose que l'on va chez Levi. En toute franchise, je m'en contre fiche. Qu'importe la destination tant qu'il ne me lâche pas la main. Et effectivement, nous reproduisons le chemin en sens inverse.

C'est autour de la 20ème minute que la brume dans mon cerveau tente de nouveau de se dissiper.

A ce moment-là, je me sens comme un gamin. Ce que je fais est totalement irraisonné ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard, d'un homme de pratiquement 10 ans mon ainé ! Je le connais depuis seulement trois semaines… Je suis censé entrer dans la vie d'adulte, mais je fonds juste parce qu'il me prend la main. J'ai l'impression que pour un regard de sa part, je le laisserai avoir le contrôle sur moi. Ça aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard…

Et la minute passe. Vient la suivante.

Toutefois, ça semble si naturel… Je me sens si bien, à ma place. Combien de fois dans nos vies nous nous sommes dit « Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux. » ? C'est rare, bien trop rare. Ne suis-je pas censé en profiter ? Je n'ai que 18 ans ! Tant pis pour les erreurs, les chutes et les remords. Tant pis si je vais avoir mal. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de Levi pour être heureux. La douleur, elle, n'est qu'une probabilité. Et en y réfléchissant, je me dis que j'ai plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. Maintenant, tout repose sur Levi.

\- Tu penses trop gamin.

Devant mon incompréhension, il reprend :

\- T'es pire qu'un livre ouvert. Ça se voit quand tu te prends trop la tête.

Je baisse les yeux vers le trottoir, mais il continue :

\- Ne te méprends pas, je te préfère comme ça. Il y a des moments où je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi tu penses. Je déteste ça.

\- * _Tu vas me faire croire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?*_

\- Et bien, pratiquement… Faut dire que ce n'est jamais beaucoup recherché…

Je lui donne un léger coup dans l'épaule.

\- * _Connard.*_

Son précieux sourire s'affiche sur son visage. J'adore ce sourire.

C'est alors que Levi s'arrête, lâchant ma main par la même occasion. En face de nous se trouve la grande double porte menant vers son appartement. Ni lui ni moi ne bougeons, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis finalement, je lui dis :

\- * _Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi.*_

Mon ainé me regarde dans les yeux. Dans son regard je ne lis pas de la surprise, mais un brin de déception.

\- * _J'ai très envie de monter, de rester avec toi. Mais il faut que je rentre. C'est mieux, pour nous deux.*_

\- Il faut qu'on « réfléchisse », pas vrai ?

\- * _Oui… Avant « La » discussion.*_

Il soupire.

\- Elle me fait flipper cette discussion.

Je tente d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

\- * _Le grand Levi Ackerman aurait peur de quelque chose ?*_

En vain.

\- Evidemment, crétin.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Je gigote d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveux.

\- * _Je vais y aller…*_

Il ne dit rien, plongé dans son mutisme.

\- * _Et bien… A mercredi, je crois.*_

Je commence à le dépasser, mais une fois à sa gauche, il m'attrape le bras.

\- Pour la route.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'empare de mes lèvres. Je m'empresse d'y répondre avec ferveur mais il se sépare rapidement.

\- A mercredi Eren. Envoie-moi un message si tu t'ennuies.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, passe ses clefs dans la serrure, puis pénètre dans le hall de l'immeuble. De mon côté mes joues rougissent, mon cœur s'accélère, mon ventre se noue, et mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire béat. Avant que je ne rentre chez moi, amoureux comme un fou.

OoooO

Levi.

Je t'aime Levi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce gamin de me dire un truc pareil ?

On ne dit pas de tels mots sans réfléchir. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être simple. Que deviennent ses vœux de silence ? Surtout pour un type comme moi ! Je suis tout sauf fréquentable ! J'ai été exécrable avec lui, je lui ai fait des avances avant de le repousser, et je m'apprêtais à l'abandonner seul sur le trottoir !

Et quelle a été ma réaction ?

J'aurais dû partir, silencieusement, la boule au ventre, mais en sachant que je prenais la bonne décision.

J'aurais dû, mais non. Je me suis arrêté de marcher. Quand j'ai entendu sa voix, partir n'était même plus une option. La voix d'Eren Jeager. Eren Jeager qui dit mon nom. Eren Jeager qui me dit qu'il m'aime. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus merveilleux.

Je me suis retourné, et ses magnifiques yeux ont brisé le peu de barrière qu'il me restait. C'était plus fort que moi, instinctif. Il fallait que je me rapproche. J'étais beaucoup trop loin de lui. Mon corps m'a hurlé son besoin d'être près de lui. Mais chaque pas n'était pas suffisant. Il en fallait plus, toujours plus. Ma raison me rappelait mon devoir ; partir. Seulement ses appels étaient trop faibles. Elle réussit juste à me faire ralentir. Mais même une fois en face de lui, une fois que je ne pouvais plus faire un pas de plus, les cris de mon corps ne s'arrêtaient pas. _Il en fallait plus, toujours plus._ Comment ? Le prendre dans mes bras ? Mes yeux m'ont montré la direction. Ils sont doucement descendus de ses prunelles à ses lèvres. C'était ça la solution. Du moins temporairement, pour faire taire les cris. Je devais l'embrasser.

Avant de passer à l'acte, j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux pour être sûr que c'était bien réel, qu'il était bien en face de moi. Et effectivement, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, c'était bien mon Eren. Qui à part lui peut avoir des cheveux si doux, si soyeux ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe, qu'il prenne peur, qu'il me rejette. Comme pour un animal sauvage, je me suis approché de lui très lentement. Avec toujours ma raison derrière qui tentait, en vain, de me faire reculer. Le moment où elle s'est enfin tue, c'est quand le contact a eu lieu.

Tendre et timide, grisant et passionnant. La sensation était délicieuse. Rien à voir avec mes anciennes expériences.

Toutefois, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas seulement merveilleux, mais également terriblement dangereux. Dangereux car j'en oubliais mes responsabilités. Dangereux car j'ai su que j'allais devenir accro, si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Dangereux car, à peine je me suis écarté, j'avais envie de recommencer.

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. J'ai aimé comme un ami, comme un frère, mais jamais comme un amant. Des aventures j'en ai eues, pourtant ce n'est en rien comparable. Ce gamin me rendra fout jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble d'être amoureux. Mais dans toute ma vie, ces dernières 24h sont de loin ce qui s'y rapproche le plus.

Nos lèvres étaient séparées depuis un moment déjà. Même si le contact commençait à me manquer, je ne voulais pas le déranger dans ses réflexions. Je me suis contenté de le détailler. Au bout d'un moment – 3 minutes peut-être ? -, j'en ai eu marre d'attendre. Par chance, il se rapprochait en même temps que moi. La même envie nous était passée dans la tête au même moment. Amusant.

Et encore une fois, une vague de sensations grisantes m'a traversé. J'ai senti des frissons sous ma peau lorsque sa langue a rencontré la mienne. Sur le coup, respirer ne paraissait plus si important. Quand il fallut se séparer, c'était presque douloureux. Puis j'ai vu son visage. Ses joues rougies, ses lèvres charnues, sa respiration haletante, son regard embué, … J'allais devenir dingue. Bouger d'ici était une nécessité avant que nous finissions arrêtés pour atteinte aux mœurs sur la voie publique. Je le ramenai jusque chez moi, le silence entrecoupé par des taquineries et une insulte – de sa part ! -.

Le faire monter dans mon appartement, sans l'excuse des séances des portraits, paraissait déplacé. Sauf que je n'étais pas prêt à m'éloigner de lui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était préférable qu'il s'en aille. Il n'avait sûrement pas tort. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à l'égoïste que je suis ?

Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas réagi de la meilleure des manières. J'ai été froid, distant. Un peu trop moi, Levi. Alors pour le rassurer, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'il s'en aille.

Pour le rassurer j'ai dit ? Sottises. C'est encore une fois de l'égoïsme. Je crois que j'espérais qu'il reste, ou peut-être juste par envie. Moi-même je l'ignore.

J'en suis là, seul dans mon lit, à réfléchir à ma relation avec Eren. A ma journée avec Eren. A ma vie avec Eren. Ou peut-être juste d'Eren.

Mais le plus désolant, c'est de me voir admirer mon dessin de lui, fait aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas aussi beau qu'en vrai, mais c'est plus simple pour le visualiser dans mon esprit. Je n'en reviens pas d'en être rendu à un tel niveau. C'est pitoyable. Alors pourquoi ce sourire idiot ne veut-il pas disparaître ?

OoooooO

 **Yo !**

 ** _Wouaaa quelle entrée en scène, cette fille est géniale !_**

 **Oui je sais B)** _(Bises Mado pour le smiley lunettes de soleil que tu utilises toujours avec celui-co ; xDD. Alors que c'est bien de la merde. Même si à force c'est devenu drôle tellement ça ne l'est plus. Passons.)_.

 **(Avec un peu de chance, ce début ridicule vous aura fait oublier mon retard :)).)**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce contre-temps de deux semaines pour ceux qui me suivent passionnément (hihi y a des gens qui me suivent passionnément, j'adoooore *-*). Voyez-vous, j'ai déposé une annonce pour mon retard d'une semaine, mais la semaine d'après je suis également partie voir des amis, sauf que nos "petites vacances" se sont allongés... (La bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant je déchire tout au tarot). J'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez, et que ce petit chapitre tout mignon (un peu de douceur après le chapitre explosif de la dernière fois) vous aura fait plaisir. Le prochain arrivera bien dimanche prochain, mais je vous préviens à l'avance, celui encore après. (le chapitre... 10 du coup ? Wow déjà ?) Il viendra une semaine en retard (je pars à Lyon quelques jours). Je posterai une annonce pour rappeler sur mon profil et sur le prochain chapitre (le 9) qui je le répète arrivera bien dans les temps.**

 **Maintenant, les reviews !**

 **Grimmy06 : Kyu kyu kyu c'est trop mignon ! Merci ça me touche énormément ! C'est vraiment encourageant ce genre de message, je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout ! Gros bisous !**

 **Ninomaru : Merci beaucoup :3. Désolée... Mais le rôle du connard m'a toujours fasciné dans les histoires, j'en vois souvent un. Ce que je préfère, c'est comment il en est venu là. Rassure-toi, on va en apprendre plus sur Erwin. Un méchant n'est pas seulement méchant pour être méchant, il a un passé, et j'ai toujours trouvé passionnant de voir comment il en est arrivé là ;). En espérant que le chapitre t'a plu, à la prochaine !**

 **Shingashina's girl : Voilà la suiiite ! :p Attends la fin de l'histoire avant de le tuer, il faut laisser sa chance à tout protagoniste ! :)) on se voit dimanche prochain ;)**

 **Nenellelolipope : Owww, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ce que tu dis là ! La rapidité du chapitre était un gros point négatif, mais il était vraiment important pour moi (c'est grâce à ce surplus d'événements qu'Eren se voit démuni et parle). Je trouve ça hyper touchant que le chapitre puisse t'émouvoir à ce point. Merci :)**

 **Fanakeh : Ow, merci ! Désolée que tu ais pleuré, mais ça fait très plaisir ! Que le chapitre te fasse ressentir de tels émotions, ça me touche vraiment. C'est génial, un putain de merci, j'espère que tous les autres chapitres te plairont aussi. (Moi aussi j'ai l'appli ;) ). Je t'embrasse très très fort, sèche tes larmes, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie :p**

 **Kizzbloo : (Je te fais juste un bisous, puisque je te réponds en privé hihi)**

 **Kawa Neko : Haha :') hésite pas à donner tes hypothèses pour la suite, j'adore lire ça :)) T'es un amour, ça fait grave plaisir, merci beaucoup :3 . Gros bisous !**

 **Kiki09531 : L'expression est super mignonne, mais oui ça va ! Ravie que le chapitre te mette de si bonne humeur :)). Tu vas voir, Seven est un excellent film. Mais fais gaffe, c'est pas hyper joyeux, alors si t'es sensible face à toute scène gore, évite. Perso ma mère n'a pas voulu que je le regarde pendant longtemps, mais bon, maintenant qu'elle sait que je me tape des barres devant Saw et The walking Dead, elle a laissé tombé... Pauvre maman... (Oh et Attends la fin avant de tuer Erwin, ce serait gentil, j'ai encore besoin de lui.) Bisous !**

 **Oroszlan : Oui c'était le moment fatidique, alors j'enchaîne avec quelques chose de plus doux pour faire baisser la pression :p . Pour Erwin et Levi, leur relation est effectivement compliqué, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que tout sera expliqué (je l'espère o.O). A la prochaine ! ***

 **BB Beyond Birthday : Hey ;) Rassure toi, tant que tu suis et que tu aimes, je suis ravie ! Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews :3, même si c'est quelques chapitres en retard, à mes yeux c'est toujours la même joie :). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Cette fanfiction est vraiment importante pour moi, et c'est très touchant ce que tu me dis. J'espère que tu suivras jusqu'au bout, à bientôt !**

 ** _Un gros bisous pour la correction de Callinneuelbus._**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Erwin était essoufflé. Il se sentait comateux et fatigué. Il était en sueur, allongé nu sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. Il voulait aller prendre une douche, mais son corps était incapable de bouger._

 _Pourtant, il souriait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi détendu. Ce n'était pas une première, mais chaque fois était plus enivrante que la fois d'avant._

 _\- Putain… T'y es pas aller de main morte… dit une voix rauque sur sa gauche._

 _Il se tourna vers l'hôte dans son lit. Qu'il était beau, parfait… Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait le corps déshabillé de celui-ci. Une simple couverture recouvrait ses jambes. Il avait une peau pâle et lisse, marquée de traces de doigts sur les hanches et de rougeurs sur les joues. Tous ses muscles étaient dessinés à la perfection. Ses cheveux noirs se collaient sur ses tempes, encadrant son visage. Il affichait une grimace, de par ses sourcils froncés et son nez plissé. Il se frottait mécaniquement le bas de dos. Erwin était amusé de cette vision. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre…_

 _\- Désolé Levi… Mais ça faisait quand même deux semaines…_

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ; si t'es en manque va voir ailleurs. En attendant c'est moi qui prend. Dans tous les sens du terme en plus._

 _Erwin gloussa à cette réflexion. Son ami était vraiment un phénomène._

 _\- Je n'y peux rien. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu es le seul que je veuille dans mon lit._

 _Levi claqua la langue, excédé._

 _\- Tu fais chier Erwin. Arrête de te faire des films._

 _Il vit Levi tenter, en vain, de se redresser. Une nouvelle grimace se placarda sur son visage et une plainte de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le tout, juste avant de s'affaler sur le lit à nouveau._

 _\- Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi !_

 _Erwin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il riait. Doucement certes, mais ses épaules qui tressautaient ne trompaient personne. Toujours dénudé, il se leva du lit, le contourna, et alla soutenir son amant. En l'aidant, il parvint à emmener Levi jusque sous la douche. Il aurait aimé l'y rejoindre, mais celui-ci le lui avait toujours refusé. Alors il s'assit sur le lit, et observa une énième fois la chambre de l'hôtel._

 _Une tapisserie, anciennement rose supposait-il, ornait les murs. Dans certains coins de la pièce, de la moisissure se développait dans l'ombre. La lampe au-dessus de sa tête clignotait par moment. Une forte odeur de produit ménager les avait frappés à peine étaient-ils entrés. Mais alors qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à un lit qui grinçait, il fut agréablement bien surpris par l'épaisseur du matelas. Ni trop dur, ni trop moelleux selon lui. Par contre, il trouvait que la couverture démangeait. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cet endroit, seulement c'était l'une des conditions de Levi. « Ne pas aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ne pas rester deux nuits consécutives. Se retrouver toujours dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Partager les frais, 50-50. Et surtout, ne pas s'attacher, ne laisser place à aucune romance. »_

 _Erwin trouvait cela stupide. Il aurait aimé pouvoir payer une belle chambre de luxe à Levi, ou mieux, l'inviter chez lui. Il aurait tant voulu le garder des nuits, des semaines entières à ses côtés. Mais Levi disait toujours non. Parce que Levi restait Levi, toujours._

 _Son amant parlait peu de sa vie. Tout ce qu'Erwin savait, c'était qu'il était un homme détruit par la vie. Comment, quand, il l'ignorait. La plupart du temps, c'était Erwin qui parlait, Levi se contentait de boire. Étrangement, le plus jeune acceptait qu'Erwin paye les consommations dans leur bar habituel, à l'inverse de leur chambre d'hôtel. Quand Erwin lui demandait des explications, il haussait les épaules. Puis il buvait, encore._

 _Depuis trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient, dont un peu moins de 8 semaines qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Erwin avait déjà vu Levi saoûl. Souvent même. Au début, il ne le remarquait même pas. La première fois qu'il s'en est aperçu, c'est quand son ami était sorti fumé une cigarette. Le blond avait remarqué la démarche bancale du plus jeune. C'est là qu'il comprit. Levi, avec ou sans alcool, restait Levi. La seule différence, c'est le contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps. Il gérait mal les distances et son équilibre. C'était innocemment qu'Erwin avait commencé à en profiter. Ils se retrouvaient depuis quelques temps déjà dans le même bar. Erwin était indéniablement attiré par cet homme au regard perçant. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Physiquement au moins. Alors lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'état d'ébriété causait à Levi, il se permit de s'approcher de plus en plus. De simples frôlements, puis des contacts appuyés, puis des caresses. Et au bout de deux semaines, il osa. Il embrassa Levi. Encore à ce jour il ignorait si Levi lui avait répondu par envie ou dans un état second. Toujours était-il qu'Erwin ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter…_

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, Erwin n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter de coulé. Ni Levi l'appeler. Par contre, il sentit très bien la serviette humide s'écraser sur son visage._

 _\- Hé le grand ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ?_

 _Erwin leva les yeux vers Levi, ce dernier seulement recouvert d'une serviette autour de la taille._

 _\- Excuse-moi. J'étais ailleurs..._

 _\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je te reproche._

 _\- Je repensais au jour où…_

 _\- Rien à foutre, le coupa-t-il. Garde tes pensées pour ton psy. Moi je suis claqué. Au dodo. Quant à toi, va te doucher. Tu empestes la sueur._

 _Sur ce, le plus petit enfila un caleçon propre et un jogging, puis s'allongea sous les draps. Erwin se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain, le sourire continuellement aux lèvres._

 _Oui, qu'importe les circonstances, Levi restait Levi, toujours. Or il adorait ce Levi. Il était de loin la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ces dernières années. Et il était hors de question qu'il ne le lui file entre les doigts._

OoooO

Je suis bloqué. Bloqué. Bloqué.

Et j'ai peur. Très peur.

Impossible de réfléchir. « La » discussion approche, et je n'ai toujours rien. Il faut trouver des réponses, rapidement. Peut-être que je vais devenir fou. Sombrer dans la folie… C'est une fin plausible pour un garçon traumatisé comme moi.

Trouver des réponses. Mais à quelles questions ? Comment réfléchir si je ne sais pas par où commencer ? Mercredi c'est dans deux jours. Deux putains de jours, et je n'ai toujours pas avancé. Dimanche j'étais en pause. Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un SMS de Levi.

 **Gamin, il faut qu'on parle. On se verra après le cours de mercredi.**

Je suis resté bien cinq minutes à fixer mon portable. _Merde, merde, merde…_ Je suis foutu. J'avais quémandé l'aide d'Armin, mais il est « occupé ». Je lui ai demandé comment _il_ s'appelait. Il a raccroché. Ami indigne. Mais deux minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un nouvel SMS, de mon meilleur ami cette fois.

 **De quoi as-tu envie Eren ?**

De quoi ai-je envie… De Levi évidemment. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé sa question stupide. Mais après environ une quarantaine de minutes de réflexion, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Aucune piste, aucun début. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par-là ?

Mais avant, une douche. Très chaude la douche.

OoooO

\- _C'est... grand..._

 _Erwin sourit face à la réflexion de Levi. Sa maison était plus que grande._

 _\- Tu veux entrer ?_

 _Levi claqua la langue, comme à son habitude._

 _\- On n'est pas venu ici pour contempler la façade, crétin._

 _Là- dessus, Levi s'avança vers l'entrée. La maison d'Erwin n'était autre qu'une somptueuse villa aux abords de Rennes, dans un quartier chic entre Rennes et Cesson-Sévigné. Une fois les premières marches après le parking montées, il fallait longer une piscine aux eaux clairs, et dont la décoration extérieure était essentiellement constituée de roche et de végétaux. Quant à la demeure, elle était divisée en deux partie. Tout d'abord, la plus proche mais également la plus petite, était en pierre. C'était ses grandes baies vitrées qui créaient l'intermédiaire entre la piscine et le salon. Juste au-dessus se trouvait une terrasse, et derrière, la deuxième partie. Cette dernière, accessible depuis l'extérieur comme par l'intérieur, était en béton et peinture parfaitement blanche. A l'inverse de la précédente partie, les vitres à l'étage étaient des miroirs sans tain, permettant l'intimité dans les chambres. Ce qui apportait tout le charme de la demeure, c'était ce côté hollywoodien, mélangeant verdure, intimité et modernité. Erwin appréciait, sans plus, son imposante et élégante maison. Il n'y voyait là qu'une chambre le soir. Mais face aux yeux écarquillés de Levi, il s'était senti pour la première fois fier d'avoir une si belle habitation._

 _Une fois la première baie vitrée passée, Levi se trouvait désormais dans le salon. A l'instar de l'extérieur, la luminosité et le luxe imposaient leur règne. Levi caressait du bout des doigts le long canapé simili noir et blanc._

 _\- La femme de ménage est passée ce matin même. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ce que tout soit propre..._

 _\- C'est réussi._

 _Levi baissa la tête vers le carrelage blanc. Il sourit._

 _\- J'adore voir ma silhouette sur un parquet bien ciré ou un carrelage bien frotté..._

 _Quant à Erwin, il était aux anges. Voir Levi sourire, dans sa maison, c'était plus qu'inespéré. Il voulait enregistrer cette image à tout jamais. Quand son amant a accepté de venir passer la nuit, pour la première fois en six mois, il avait cru défaillir. Enfin ! _

_Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être à ce point épris de quelqu'un. Un homme qu'il a rencontré dans un bar, qui plus est. Si cet homme n'avait pas décliné l'invitation une nouvelle fois, c'était seulement par ennui. Mais Erwin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il faisait de Levi sien. Il le voyait vivre avec lui, dans sa maison, et ne jamais en sortir. Un amour passionnel, apportant de la chaleur à son foyer. Un amour qui ne partirait jamais d'ici. Mais le blond savait que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Ou alors, il faudrait être très, très patient. Le Levi qu'il connaissait crachait sur toutes traces d'affection un peu trop appuyées. Il était plus que clair avec ses attentions, c'était uniquement de sa propre faute si Erwin se créait des films. Mais comment s'en empêcher ? Au début, c'était innocent. Ensuite, c'était une obsession._

 _\- Oï grand blond. Tu ne m'as pas encore montré la chambre... fit Levi avec un sourire taquin._

 _Ledit grand blond ne mit pas trop de temps avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. D'un signe de tête, il emmena son amant dans la chambre à coucher. Chambre qui allait avoir besoin d'un second passage de la femme de ménage._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, Erwin caressait d'un geste automatique le crâne de son amant. En passant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre, il songeait à son avenir, mais surtout à comment y parvenir. Il avait grandi dans l'idée que l'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Alors il sera patient, attentif aux émotions et sentiments de Levi. L'utopie deviendra réalité, et Levi sera sien. Erwin en était sûr. Il n'y aura qu'ainsi qu'il pourra enfin être heureux._

OoooO

C'est la tête pleine de réflexion sans lien logique ou fil conducteur que j'entre dans la douche. Maintenant que j'ai un début de réflexion, grâce à Armin, il faut que je mette de l'ordre. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de mes pensées.

Et pour ça, faire le vide.

Alors je frotte. D'abord mon crâne. Une fois mouillé, je viens masser le cuir chevelu en espérant faire baisser la tension. Echec. C'est toujours le chaos dans mon esprit. Ni le massage, ni le shampoing au parfum « lait de pomme », ne me sont utiles pour organiser le désordre. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je récupère de la mousse dans mes cheveux, et je frotte mon corps à son tour. Je frotte, je frotte, je frotte. Sur ma peau le savon s'étale, apporte de la douceur et cette sensation de propre. Agréable mais insuffisante. J'allume le jet pour me rincer, seulement l'eau n'est pas assez chaude. Je veux qu'elle soit brûlante au point de me faire fondre. La température de l'eau monte rapidement. Quand le liquide s'échoue sur mon crâne, tout s'arrête. L'eau frappe mes épaules qui s'affaissent sous la chaleur, glisse sur mon dos qui frissonne, continue sur mes jambes qui tremblent, et fini sa course sur le sol avant de s'échapper. Mon front vient prendre de l'appui contre la paroi blanche, alors que de la vapeur envahit la cabine. J'ai du mal à réfléchir, je ne sens plus et n'entends plus que l'eau. Je ferme les yeux. Dans la pénombre, j'entre-aperçois le calme, la sérénité. Je me laisse doucement embarquer.

Plonge.

Inspire.

Expire.

Inspire.

Expire.

Remonte à la surface.

J'ouvre les yeux, reprends contact avec mon corps. Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau, et sors. C'est bon. C'est clair.

Je sais ce que je vais dire à Levi.

OoooooO

 **Bonjour la famille (royale, évidemment) !**

 **Sachez, belle communauté, que je vous écrits depuis un train. Vous vous en foutez, mais j'adore prendre le train. C'est mon histoire, j'écris ce que je veux.**

 **Il y a effectivement un retard d'une semaine, mais bon, comme il ne devait pas avoir de chapitre ce dimanche 27/08, je me suis dit que ça passait crème. Sinon, vous aurez un chapitre, tranquilou bilou, dimanche prochain. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Je suis très occupée ce mois-ci, en plus avec la rentrée qui approche, ça risque de ne pas s'améliorer... Voilà (( : . En plus c'est un petit chapitre ! (moins que d'habitude) mais je trouvais la fin bien… Et puis… En toute franchise, j'ai trouvé qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. Même si les descriptions de maison restent à travailler... Mais comme j'ai eu deux semaines, j'ai pu commencer le prochain chapitre, qui lui va être EPIQUE. J'aime beaucoup ce mot, et en majuscule c'est encore plus stylé. Bim. EPIQUE. (Oh et un gros merci à Mado, Miloran, la correctrice, un amour cette fille.) Breeeef ~ Review ?**

 **Grimmy06 : Coucou ! Bon bah voilà, que dire à part que c'est encore très agréable de te lire ? Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tous les autres chapitres te plaisent ! Je t'embrasse fort :* (dis-moi... Tu as fait allemand LV2 toi aussi ?)**

 **Kizzbloo : Salut princesse ! Toujours constructif ce que tu écris, c'est génial. Désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre, mais c'était la folie. En tout cas, je ne t'oublie pas. Impossible^^ A chaque relecture, je suis presque là genre "que dirais maitre Kizzbloo...". Ton avis importe vraiment. Je t'embrasse toujours énormément, en plus j'ai un sweat, donc c'est super pratique pour ranger mes mains. (Et ça y est, Amandine est passée à The Voice ! Elle est géniale pas vrai ? :3) à la prochaine !**

 **Fanakeh : Yo ! C'est adorable de voir comment les chapitres peuvent te chambouler. J'imagine à quel point tu veux connaître la suite... Tu vas voir, La discussion sera... épique ;)**

 **Nenellelolipope : Hey ;) Merci beaucoup :3 . Evidemment, le calme avant la tempête, en tout cas, la tempête ne devrait plus tarder, il fallait juste préparer le terrain 3:).**

 **Kawa Neko : Hello :D Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours adorable :3 . Evidemment, Eren ne peut pas se mettre à parler d'un seul coup, ça fait deux ans tout de même ! C'est ce qui rend chacune de ses parôles très précieuses ;). Encore merci, et à bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 _\- Je suis amoureux de toi Levi._

 _\- Pour_ _la énième fois, pas moi._

 _Erwin en avait marre. Déjà 10 mois qu'ils se voyaient et couchaient ensemble. 10 mois ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il devait être patient, qu'il fallait y aller en douceur. Seulement, depuis que Levi était venu chez lui, il n'y avait presque plus eu aucun progrès. C'était trop. Il voulait plus, avait besoin de plus. Pourquoi Levi le lui refusait-il ? Ils étaient si bien ensemble !_

 _\- Je suis très sérieux, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Et je sais que toi aussi._

 _\- Tu fais erreur mon ami. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais, annonça froidement le plus jeune._

 _Levi était si dur avec lui… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, ne vivre que tous les deux, et Levi restait insensible à son offre ! Erwin serra ses poings. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il était prêt à tout donner pour celui qu'il aimait. Mais ce dernier n'acceptait même pas son amour._

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?_

 _\- Ça ne s'explique pas Erwin. Laisse tomber. Je t'avais prévenu dès le début. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir._

 _Pas le droit de lui en vouloir ? Bien-sûr que si ! Il le rejetait sans raison valable ! Il lui brisait le cœur !_

 _\- Arrête ! Tu disais qu'on ne coucherait pas ensemble, et c'est arrivé ! Tu disais que tu ne viendrais jamais chez moi, et c'est arrivé ! Et quand tu disais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, ça devait arriver ! Ça doit arriver !_

 _Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser le ton. Il était si en colère ! Comment Levi pouvait-il lui faire ça ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment été attentionné et prévenant ? Non, il avait été parfait. Il méritait cet amour plus que n'importe qui. Et voir que toutes ces heures, toutes ces journées passées avec le jeune homme était en fait vaine, ça le mettait hors de lui._

 _\- Putain mais Erwin, est-ce que tu t'entends ? Ça ne se contrôle pas l'amour ! Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux de toi, c'est impossible !_

 _\- Tais-toi !_

 _Dans un excès de rage, il agrippa le col du tee-shirt de Levi pour plaquer ce dernier contre le mur. Il le frappa si fort qu'une plainte s'échappa de la bouche du plus petit. Ses bras tremblaient, sa vision se faisait trouble, et son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Il perdait le contrôle, il était perdu face aux vagues de colère qui le submergeaient. Il ne vit même pas le regard terrifié de Levi, face au visage défiguré par la haine du blond._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! J'ai trop attendu ! Tu es le sens de ma vie, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée ! Et toi, tu veux me laisser tomber ! Tu dois rester avec moi, tu m'entends ?! Pour toujours ! Tu dois m'aimer, autant que je t'aime !_

 _\- Lâche-moi enfoiré !_

 _Levi se débattait, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens. Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas le genre à se laisser faire. Il avait l'habitude de se battre. Mais devant le visage haineux et la musculature imposante, il était malheureusement impuissant. Trop terrifié, trop faible. Pour qu'il s'arrête, Erwin le cogna plus fort contre le béton. Le crâne du corps malmené vint taper brutalement contre le mur._

 _\- Non ! Jamais je ne te lâcherai c'est compris ?!_

 _\- Tu me fais mal… fit la voix tremblante de Levi._

 _Erwin reprit alors conscience. Dans la panique, il laissa tomber brusquement Levi qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Il regarda ses mains, hagard. Il avait fait mal à Levi ? Lui ? C'était impossible… Il observa Levi, tremblant, recroquevillé contre le sol._

 _\- Levi… ? dit-il timidement._

 _Il tendit une main vers lui._

 _\- M'approche pas connard ! cracha le brun._

 _Lorsque Levi tourna la tête vers lui, il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. De peur ? De colère ? Sûrement des deux. A cause de lui…_

 _Erwin était quelqu'un de fier. Il agissait avec calme et préméditation. Tout était contrôlé, pensé, préparé. Cependant, il venait de se laisser aller. Pour la première fois de son existence. Après cet évènement, il était certain que Levi allait définitivement le laisser tomber. Or ce n'était pas une option._

 _\- Levi je… Je suis désolé…_

 _\- Putain mais ferme-la !_

 _Le brun passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, et lâcha un gémissement de douleur._

 _Erwin était complètement désemparé. Comment rattraper son erreur ? Malgré les injures de Levi, il s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que son amant._

 _\- Tu saignes ? Faut-il t'emmener à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Non, j'aurais juste une sale bosse. Par ta faute gros con._

 _Erwin se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Jamais il ne s'était autant voulu d'une action qu'il avait pu commettre._

 _\- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…_

 _\- Moi je sais, le coupa Levi en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. T'es juste complètement timbré._

 _Erwin aurait presque pu pleurer tant la rancœur de Levi le faisait souffrir. Son ami, son amant, son amour… L'homme de sa vie avait peur de lui désormais._

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est la première fois…_

 _\- Ouais, et la dernière. Tu peux être sûr qu'après ça, on ne se verra plus._

 _\- Non ! Tout sauf ça !_

 _Face à son exclamation désespérée, Erwin pu voir la colère faiblir dans les yeux de Levi. Mais pas la peur._

 _\- Erwin, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne t'aimerai jamais. Si tu n'es pas capable de vivre avec, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on continue de se voir._

 _\- D-D'accord… Je vivrai avec, je ne t'embêterai plus. C'est promis, j'ai compris la leçon ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie…_

 _\- Erwin…_

 _\- Je suis ton seul ami. Tu as besoin de moi tout autant que j'ai besoin de toi._

 _C'était faux. Levi pourrait sûrement se passer d'Erwin avec le temps, mais tout argument était bon à prendre. Toutefois, son amant sembla réfléchir à sa remarque. Levi soupira._

 _\- Tu n'as pas tort sur un point. Je suis seul sans toi._

 _Un poids s'ôta de la poitrine d'Erwin._

 _\- Cependant, repris Levi, ce qui vient d'arriver ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Tu m'as fait flipper putain ! Je ne sais même pas avant combien de temps je te laisserai encore m'approcher._

 _\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… murmura le plus grand._

 _\- Rassure-toi, des coups j'ai l'habitude de m'en prendre. C'était juste que… ça ne te ressemblait tellement pas… Tu semblais incontrôlable._

 _\- Je croyais que tu allais m'abandonner…_

 _\- Erwin, je n'allais pas partir si tu ne me donnais aucune raison de le faire._

 _\- Et je ne t'en donnerai plus, dit-il, confiant._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi que tu arrêtes avec tes conneries sur l'amour. Si tu veux qu'on reste amis, tu dois bien comprendre que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de toi. A la prochaine crise, c'est fini. Je me tire et on ne se reverra plus jamais._

 _\- C'est compris. Je ne veux pas te perdre Levi._

 _« Et c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, qu'un jour tu seras totalement à moi »_

OoooO

Dis maman, tu m'as dit un jour que, peu importe mes décisions, tu m'aimeras toujours. C'est vrai ?

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir appris de mes erreurs. J'ai été égoïste avec toi, et tu en es morte.

Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à recommencer. Différemment certes, mais au final je ne pense qu'à moi.

Pourtant, je sais que c'est mal.

J'aimerais tellement sortir de cette pièce maman. Parce que si j'en sors, _il_ sortira de ma vie. Ma vie de jeune adulte ne se résumera plus à ses yeux gris. Sa vie sera encore animée par ses élèves et sa passion.

Pourtant, je n'y peux rien.

Depuis deux ans que je vis dans le silence, je ne cesse de me répéter que si ton dernier jour se reproduisait, je t'arrêterai avant que tu ne franchisses le seuil de la porte. Je penserai à toi, avant mon honneur ou ce que je désire. Pour moi, en restant dans la salle de classe, c'est comme si je profanais ta tombe.

Pourtant, je suis amoureux.

As-tu eu du mal à l'accepter, maman, lorsque tu es tombée amoureuse de papa ? Pour moi, c'est horrible. Est-ce que c'est réel ? Est-ce que je ne m'emporte pas ? Est-ce qu'un jour son visage cessera enfin d'envahir mes pensées ?

Tu devrais être ici, avec moi, derrière moi à me guider. Je n'étais même pas encore adulte que tu n'étais déjà plus là. Je me souviens de la première semaine de ton départ. Complètement déboussolé, complètement anéanti. En tentant de me sortir de ma transe, je me suis levé du canapé pour aller faire une machine, avec le linge de Mikasa et le mien. Arrivé face au lave-linge, je me suis demandé quelle quantité de liquide il fallait mettre. N'en ayant aucune idée, j'ai voulu t'appeler. Mais je me suis rappelé que tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider. Je venais de me prendre une baffe, j'étais finalement sorti de mon état léthargique. C'était monstrueux. Je n'étais même pas foutu de faire une lessive. Jamais tu n'allais pouvoir me l'apprendre. J'ai pensé tout ceux que je ne savais pas, tous ce que je n'avais pas encore vécu. Tout ce que tu allais rater. Premier jour à l'université, première voiture, premier appart, premier amour, premier mariage, premier enfant, … A genoux sur le sol, j'ai laissé exploser ma douleur. Je m'arrachais les cheveux, me griffais les bras, et je pleurais. Je pleurais comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, loin d'être préparé. J'étais brutalement tiré dans le monde des adultes. J'avais besoin d'un repère, mais tu n'étais plus.

Le premier amour est arrivé maman. A cause de moi, tu ne pourras même pas le rencontrer. Je vais devoir apprendre seul, soutenu par quelques amis. Mais que peuvent apporter des amis à côté de l'amour d'une mère ? Et pas n'importe laquelle. Ma mère était la femme – non, _est_ la femme – la plus formidable du monde. Elle valait tout l'or du monde à elle seule. Et moi, connard égoïste, je n'ai même pas été foutu de le lui rendre. J'ai tué celle à qui je devais la vie.

Et je prends seulement conscience que ma punition pour t'avoir ôté au monde, est de vivre dans un univers où tu ne vis plus.

\- Eren ? Les autres sont partis… m'annonce Levi.

Je lève les yeux vers Levi, qui s'avance lentement vers moi. Je ne dis rien. Une fois en face de moi, il me chuchote :

\- A quoi tu penses Eren ?

Un sourire tremblant sur le visage, je lui réponds :

\- * _A ma mère…*_

Levi passe une main sur ma joue, sur laquelle je viens m'appuyer.

\- Je me dis qu'elle devait être quelqu'un d'incroyable quand je te vois.

\- * _Incroyable n'est pas assez.*_

Je ferme les yeux, savoure cette atmosphère de tendresse qui règne.

\- Parle-moi Eren.

\- * _Je ne peux pas.*_

Une larme coule malgré mes paupières fermées. De son pouce, Levi vient l'effacer.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait.

\- * _Seulement parce que tu allais me laisser.*_

\- Ta peur de me perdre a dépassé ta peur de t'entendre ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il me comprend sans cela de toute manière.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas battre cette peur une nouvelle fois ?

Timidement, presqu'imperceptiblement, je hoche la tête.

\- Dis mon nom…

J'entrouvre doucement les lèvres, mais les referment juste après.

\- Simplement mon nom Eren. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu le regrettes ?

\- _*Non.*_

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- * _Magnifique…*_

Levi pose son front contre le mien, me forçant à me baisser légèrement, puis encadre mon visage de ses mains. Je sens son souffle lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Fais-moi confiance Eren. Ecoute comme c'est beau lorsque tu parles. Lorsque tu dis mon nom.

Et alors, dans un murmure des plus doux, pratiquement inexistant je souffle :

\- Levi…

\- Encore Eren.

\- Levi…, je murmure un peu plus fort.

\- Encore.

\- Levi…

\- Encore.

\- Levi.

C'était claire cette fois. Plus qu'un simple chuchotement. Je l'ai fait. Même si elle s'est légèrement brisée sur la fin, je l'ai clairement entendu. Ma voix. Le prénom de Levi. Ensemble.

J'ouvre mes paupières et tombent sur le sourire de Levi. Un vrai, grand, sourire. Dû à notre proximité, je me retrouve à loucher douloureusement sur son visage. Alors je referme les yeux, souris à mon tour, et dans un élan de folie, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. _Dieu que je l'aime._

A peine quelques secondes après s'être séparé, Levi me rappelle pourquoi je suis encore ici :

\- Eren…

\- * _Il… Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Levi.*_

Il soupire, passe la main dans ses cheveux.

\- On s'est bien mis dans la merde. Pas vrai gamin ?

Pas faux.

\- * _Je n'ai pas envie de faire un retour en arrière.*_

\- Moi non plus.

\- * _Tu comptes vraiment pour moi Levi…*_

\- Je…

\- * _Non. Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Je… J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il m'arrive. Comment peut-on être à ce point dépendant ? Je le ressens, dans ma poitrine. Dès qu'il arrive une embrouille, ça me fait vraiment mal… Une épine vois-tu ? Crois-moi, c'est très difficile de s'en défaire. Un peu comme si elle était toujours là, mais qu'elle appuie plus ou moins en fonction des événements. Seulement, d'un autre côté, j'ai d'autres sensations dans mon ventre qui me font un bien fou. Quand je te parle, quand je te vois, quand tu es près de moi,… C'est chaud, c'est doux, ça se propage dans tout mon corps. Je sais que cette sensation peut m'aider à aller mieux, à être définitivement heureux. J'ai beaucoup à gagner de cette histoire. Pourtant, il y a toujours cette foutue épine. Il est possible qu'un jour, cette épine s'enfonce trop loin. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait stopper à jamais toutes sensations. Tu te rends compte ? A peine si peu de temps après que l'on se connaisse tu es déjà maître de mon avenir ! Je peux comprendre que ça soit trop lourd de porter ainsi un gamin sur son dos. Malheureusement, c'est ainsi, et c'est déjà trop tard pour annuler. Alors maintenant, il faut que tu me dises si tu es prêt à prendre le défi. Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur pour ton travail, pour ton étrange relation avec Erwin, et dans ce cas, dis-le-moi ! On peut toujours trouver une solution ensemble. Ou même, tout stopper dès maintenant. Evidemment, ça fera mal. Mais on a un côté « bûcheron » dans la famille. Je survivrai. Par contre, si tu me dis que tu te sens capable de rester avec moi, et qu'une fois mes barrières complètement brisées, tu m'annonces que tu veux qu'on s'arrête là parce que tu as changé d'avis, tu peux être sûr que l'épine s'enfoncera trop loin. C'est gros comme décision. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je t'en supplie, si tu as trop peur, que tu es indécis, arrête tout.*_

\- Eren… Tu n'as pas compris…

Je regarde Levi, éreinté de ma tirade, les bras ballants. J'essaie de lire à travers les traits neutres de mon professeur.

\- Ma décision était déjà prise bien avant que tu n'arrives aujourd'hui dans ma salle. Je veux tout tenter pour être avec toi, malgré Erwin et les cours. Je t'appartiens déjà Eren.

De nouveau la chaleur, la douceur dans mon abdomen. L'écharde est bien trop loin de mon cœur pour le toucher lorsqu'il bat ainsi.

\- * _Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ?*_

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà fait. J'en suis certain. Tu sais, cette sensation que tu décris dans ton ventre ? Je ne l'avais plus ressentie depuis des années, à tel point que je l'avais oublié. Tu m'offres cette sensation à nouveau, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Quel idiot laisserait passer une telle occasion de renouveler ceci à mon âge ?

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer tant le soulagement est grand. De l'air, enfin !

\- Embrasse-moi Eren.

Je ne me fais pas attendre, et m'attaque à ses lèvres. On s'embrasse avec passion, ardeur. Beaucoup de choses s'expriment ainsi ! On s'envoie l'un et l'autre des sensations, on fait battre nos cœurs plus rapidement. Il n'y a plus de timidité, plus de gêne. Simplement de l'amour. Et beaucoup de désir. La chair de poule apparait sur ma peau quand il glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, alors que les miennes se perdent dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Je m'écarte rapidement pour retirer mon haut. Je regarde autour de moi, cherche un endroit où le poser, mais Levi me l'arrache des mains et le lance dans la pièce. Il vient me pousser contre une table derrière moi, tout en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens ses mains découvrirent ma peau, en enflammer chaque parcelle. Mes bras, mon dos, mon torse. Nos respirations haletantes se mélangent, nos corps se lâchent. Je n'ai _jamais_ autant eu envie de quelqu'un. C'est enivrant, excitant, exaltant. Mes veines sont en feu, et ma rétine manque de me lâcher lorsqu'il se met torse nu à son tour. Peau contre peau, on se mord les lèvres, joue avec nos langues. On caresse, griffe presque, le dos qui nous est offert.

Il fait passer ses mains à l'avant pour assaillir mon jean. Il déboutonne, abaisse la fermeture éclair, si rapidement que je ne peux presque pas m'y restreindre. Il n'attend pas pour plonger sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. C'est si inattendu que mon corps entier subit un spasme, alors qu'un cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Levi empoigne mon membre pour y commencer un lent va-et-vient. Même s'il peine dans sa manœuvre, dû au peu d'espace dans mon caleçon, il n'empêche que tout mon être subit des décharges sous l'excitation. Nous avons arrêté de nous embrasser, mais nos bouches restent proches l'une de l'autre. Il me dévore du regard. Je fonds, tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

Un grincement de porte, des pas, une table que l'on renverse. La tension a changé. On attend le hurlement, la colère. La main qui me faisait tant de bien est partie, le souffle qui se mélangeait au mien n'est plu. Je n'arrive pas à revenir au monde, tout est trouble. Levi est toujours près de moi, c'est ma seule certitude. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Ma vision est un peu plus nette. Une chevelure blonde, une carrure imposante. J'ai peur de l'atmosphère qui règne. J'attrape la main de Levi, j'ai besoin d'un repère.

\- Tu te fous de moi Levi ?

La main serre la mienne. Tension, effroi, fureur. La voix froide m'a fait frémir. Pas le même frémissement qu'avec Levi. Celui-là me donne envie de vomir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je croise tous tes élèves après ton cours ? Étrangement Eren était le seul à ne pas être sorti.

\- Casse-toi Erwin.

\- Tu oublies que nous sommes encore chez moi…

Les phalanges de Levi blanchissent, mes doigts sont compressés les uns contre les autres. La douleur permet de ne pas se laisser emporter par la peur. Pourquoi la peur ? Pourquoi à ce point ?

\- Lâche-le Levi.

Ton sec, tranchant. Mais son adversaire ne flanche pas.

\- Casse. Toi.

\- Je reste. C'est lui qui part.

Lui. Lui c'est moi. J'ai rien à foutre là, aucune envie de rester. Les regards noirs qu'ils se lancent me vrillent l'estomac. Leurs veines pulsent, leurs pupilles se dilatent. Colère, peur. Ça va partir, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis médusé. Ça tombe mal, vraiment mal.

\- Eren reste, avec moi.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec ce gamin ?!

La voix d'Erwin a encore monté d'un ton. Je sursaute quand il frappe le mur d'un coup de poing.

\- Ce « gamin » m'apporte bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Il ne cherche pas à contrôler ma vie. Ce n'est en rien malsain ou obsessionnel, annonce clairement la voix haineuse de Levi.

\- Tu le baises c'est ça ?!

Levi ferme les yeux, serre la mâchoire. Il se retient de répliquer. Mais Erwin ne s'arrête pas là.

\- Tu aimes avoir le contrôle ?! Tu peux le baiser lui au moins c'est ça ?! Tu te sens puissant, pendant qu'il joue les chattes en chaleur !

Je me sens inutile, spectateur face à la scène. Il parle de moi, de nous, je devrais réagir ! Levi ne dit toujours rien, il se concentre. Toujours les paupières closes.

\- Mais réponds putain ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ?! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne peut pas t'apporter la sécurité que je t'offre ! Il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut ! Il n'est rien pour toi !

\- Ferme-la !

Levi a hurlé. Il a ouvert les yeux brusquement, ses pupilles écarquillées comme jamais je ne les avais vues auparavant. Son visage complètement déformé par la colère me laisse pantois. Les muscles de la mâchoire contractés, les veines qui pulsent au niveau des tempes, les narines qui se dilatent. Sa respiration est saccadée et une fine couche de sueur commence à apparaitre. Son regard gris a complètement viré au noir. On y lit la rage, la terreur, la douleur. Le bras de Levi est victime de quelques pulsions, il va faire une connerie. Il me lâche les mains, et d'un pas, il se rapproche d'Erwin. Quant à ce dernier, il continue de lui gueuler des remarques obscènes. J'ignore si c'est pour énerver mon professeur encore plus, ou pour se lâcher lui-même, laisser sortir les sentiments refoulés.

Comme j'ai senti que ça allait détoner entre les deux, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. J'ai voulu faire la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

J'ai demandé à mon esprit, déjà coupé du monde, de tout éteindre, de ne laisser que le silence.

Et enfin, aussi fort que je le pouvais, j'ai frappé le visage d'Erwin.

OoooooO

 **BONSOIR.**

 **Ca fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée... Je n'ai jamais autant galéré sur un chapitre. C'est flippant. Si vous voulez, j'ai non seulement été beaucoup prise, incapable d'écrire le premier mois (merci la rentrée...) et en supplément, je préfère ne pas trop m'étaler, mais disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me prend beaucoup de temps également :p. Pour finir, j'avais énormément de pression pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le relire encore et encore, de changer des passages, supprimer, rajouter des bouts... Ce n'était jamais ce que je cherchais. J'ai demandé l'avis de plusieurs personnes, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Miloran et Calinneuelbus pour les corrections ;).**

 **En tout cas, sachez que je n'arrêterai jamais cette histoire, et même si désormais les chapitres mettront bien plus de temps (fini le chapitre par semaine :') ), ils finiront bien par arriver. Jamais bâclé non plus, je tiens à vous rendre un vrai travail ! Et un énorme merci pour votre soutien, encouragements, je vais de ce pas répondre à vos reviews...**

 **(Oh, juste une chose, J'AI 16 ANS. Voilà, depuis le 19 septembre ça date, mais bon je voulais le partager :p)**

 **BB Beyond Birthday : Heyy ! Oui, merci pour les majuscules, c'est toujours super stylé :') :p. Je tenais vraiment à ce qu'Erwin ne soit pas simplement "le méchant". Je voulais qu'il ait une vraie histoire, un vrai personnage, et j'espère que tu l'as bien compris :)). Si tu le trouve flippant je suppose que c'est une bonne chose :3. Juste... Tu sais que pour voyager il faut prendre un moyen de transport :O Ou alors c'est un road trip poussé où tu fais ça à pied x). En tout cas, merci beaucoup, à une prochaine !**

 **Kizzbloo : Salut princesse ! Bon bah voilà, tu sais déjà tout, juste je t'embrasse et te remercie, tout le tralala :p.**

 **Nenellelolipope : Voilà la suite, avec un chapitre... Disons... Beaucoup moins calme :p Je t'embrasse fort, et j'espère que tu as aimé :D.**

 **Ninomaru : Explosions de partout :3**

 **San1110 : Normalement tout y est :p. L'obsession d'Erwin, le traumatisme d'Eren, la progression de leur amour,... A la limite, il manque le Levi professeur :'). J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu ! A la prochaine, hâte de connaitre tes réactions ;).**

 **Mee . Kattsu : Voilà la suite, désolée pour la "suspension" xD. Merci énormément pour ces deux commentaires fort sympathique qui réchauffe mon petit cœur. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment adorable, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci.**

 **Guest : Haha merci beaucoup !**

 **Oroszlan : Salut :p . Merci beaucoup, c'est tout gentil :3 . J'ai adoré écrire les descriptions, je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Ps : Je n'aime pas les "sales gosses" non plus, sauf les miens, ils seront les plus beaux :)).**

 **Feather889 : Oh, comment c'est pas sérieux comme comportement :O Mais merci beaucoup, c'est encore plus flatteur :3. Comme tu le vois pour moi, tout va bien, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable, tout plein d'amour sur toi :3.**

 **Fanakeh : Voilà la suite, le chapitre tant attendu x)). J'espère vraiment qu'il conviendra à tes attentes, et qu'il t'apportera du soutien dans ta rentrée scolaire :p (tu es en vacances toi aussi? :)) ) BISOUS**

 **PerigrinTouque : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable, c'est ce genre de commentaires qui donnent envie de continuer ! Je mets beaucoup d'énergie, de coeur (de nuit aussi...) dans ce que j'écris, et quand tu parles d'écriture mature, c'est vraiment un soulagement. A une prochaine, merci encore !**

 **Anaya1998 : Merci beaucoup :3. Haha, Erwin n'est pas fait pour être aimé, ça tombe bien ! En tout, voici la suite, à bientôt :p**

 **Pouuf : Salut :)) Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :3. On n'a pas beaucoup vu Hansi, mais rassure toi, elle ne devrait plus tarder... ;)**


End file.
